Petit bourgeon deviendra fleur
by yuki-604
Summary: Sakura, jeune fille complexée, délaissée par des parents plus préoccupés par leur statut social que par leur fille, emménage à Konoha. Au fil du temps, elle se rendra compte que tout le monde cache un secret. Et, parfois, il vaut mieux ne rien savoir...
1. Chapitre 1:Mise au point

**Chapitre I : Mise au point**

-SAKURA ! SAKURA LEVE TOI !

Ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté, je soupirais. Ma mère ne supportait pas que je fasse la grasse matinée. Pourtant, je n'aspirais qu'a ça, moi, passer des heures dans mon lit, lovée bien au chaud sous les couvertures avec mon nouveau livre !

Poussant un nouveau soupir, je me mis sur le dos, rêvassant en fixant mon plafond blanc. De toute façon, ma mère ne se souviendrait pas de mon existence avant une bonne demi-heure, quand elle passerait devant ma porte fermée pour se rendre à son dressing personnel.

Konoha. C'est là que j'habiterais désormais. J'étais arrivée dans ce bled la veille au soir, je n'avais donc aucune idée de ce a quoi ressemblait la ville, l'obscurité rendant trompeur les rares paysages que j'avais réussis à entrevoir a travers les vitres teinté de la Mercedes flambant neuve de mes parents.

Le soleil rentrait a flot dans ma chambre a présent, rendant les murs couleur pêche accueillant et chaleureux. Rien de tel qu'une bonne ambiance pour être a l'aise. Mes parents trouvaient ce décor bien trop à l'image des pauvres, mais j'avais suffisamment insisté pour qu'ils cèdent, ne souhaitant absolument pas engager une guerre avec une adolescente. Après tout, ce n'était que ma chambre ! Ce n'était certainement pas dans cette pièce qu'ils recevraient leur invités, alors ils avaient accepté, non sans rechigner néanmoins. Soupirant de contentement, je fermais les yeux. Pour les rouvrir aussitot. Derrière mes paupières closes, je venais de voir un visage. Un visage dont le souvenir me flanquait des frissons. Tentant de réprimer le malaise qui me glaçait les entrailles, j'essayais, pour me divertir, d'imaginer mon nouveau collège où j'irais le lendemain. Mauvaise idée. Mon angoisse grandit, me paralysant d'effroi, annihilant ma capacité respiratoire .D'instinct, j'invoquais l'image d'une belle blonde aux yeux bleus, gravant la vision dans ma rétine. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Une douleur fulgurante me traversa la poitrine, pendant qu'un sentiment de tristesse et de remord m'envahissait. Cependant, la douleur eue l'effet escompté: Le poids qui oppressait mes poumons disparut, me permettant d'inhaler a nouveau l'oxygène, si précieuse a notre survie.

Etant d'un tempérament réservé, j'appréhendais et redouter ce premier jour de cour. Comme toute chose nouvelle, j'attirerais forcement les regards. Des tas d'élèves m'entoureraient, me poseraient des tas de questions sans intérêt, m'oppresserais de toutes part...Rien qu'a cette pensée, je frémis.

Des petits coups contre le battant de ma porte me tirèrent de mes réflexions, me faisant sursauter. La voix de ma mère retenti, faussement affectueuse, alors que l'agacement se devinait derrière chacun de ses mot:

-Sakura chérie ! Il faut que tu te lève maintenant !

Je sautais immédiatement du lit, enfilant a la hâte des vêtements tirés au hasard dans mon armoire plus que garnie. Ma mère étant styliste, elle expérimentait de nombreux modèle sur moi, me laissant ceux qu'elle jugeait ratés. Comme elle était d'une nature très exigeante, toujours a chercher la moindre petite imperfection, très peu correspondait a ses désirs, expliquant mon trop plein de vêtement.

En sortant de ma mansarde, je manquais de renverser ma mère qui attendait devant la porte. Eberluée, je stoppais net a sa vue. D'ordinaire, après avoir frapper a ma porte, elle poursuivait son chemin jusqu'a ses ''appartements'' pour passer des heures devant un miroir à essayer toutes les tenue avant de choisir celle qui convenait le mieux a son humeur du jour. Pourquoi diable m'avait-elle attendue ce jour-là?

Attendant son explication, je la dévisageais: Ma mère avait des cheveux roses, comme les miens. A la différence que les siens étaient ternes, épuisés et abimé par les innombrable produit de beauté divers qu'elle avait testé. Son visage était recouvert dans sa moindre parcelle par le fond de teint, vain effort de sa part pour dissimuler des rides de plus en plus évidentes avec les années. Ses yeux étaient marron, liquide comme de la boue, morne, sans aucune lueur pour les animer, hormis la cupidité. Son regard était vide. Sa bouche enfin aurait pu être agréable à regarder si elle n'avait pas été tartinée de rouge à lèvres rose pétard. Chacun de ses vêtements étaient de sa propre composition et, a mon avis, tous plus ridicule les uns que les autre, tous dégageant la même impression: C'était des étoffes de riche. De la soie, du cachemire, du lin...Je n'avais jamais compris cette manie qu'avait les gens a toujours vouloir afficher leur fortune. Ses ongles étaient long- des faux, bien évidemment- et vernis de manière assortie à son rouge à lèvre vulgaire. Ses jambes, mincies par les heures passées dans les salles de gym, dépassant de sa robe étaient toujours parfaitement épilées et les talons aiguilles vertigineux qui lui servaient de chaussure m'avait toujours sidérée.

Le seul mot qui me venait a l'esprit quand je détailler ma mère était : Superficielle.

Et superficielle, elle l'était jusqu'au bout des orteils.

La voix perçante de ma mère me tira de mon examen et je levais les yeux vers son visage, grossièrement maquillé:

-Ma cheriiiiie ! Aujourd'hui nous allons acheter tes affaires scolaiiiire !!

_NOUS_ ? Comment ca, _NOUS_ ? J'en restais coite. Ma mère n'avait jamais pris la peine de m'accompagner où que ce soit, laissant ce plaisir a mes nounous quand j'étais plus jeune, me laissant me débrouiller une fois que j'eus muris, et encore moins dans les magasins, mon gout pour la simplicité vestimentaire l'exaspérant au plus au point. Ma réponse manqua donc de diplomatie quand je répondis:

-Mais...Mais POURQUOI ?

Ma mère arbora une expression incrédule et déclara d'une voix dubitative:

-Mais enfin, ma puce, il faut bien que tu achète des affaires ! Tu ne vas pas arriver au collège les mains vides!

S'il y avait bien une chose que je ne supportais pas chez ma mère, encore moins que sa façon de s'habiller et son cinéma perpétuel, c'était quand elle jouait les blondes écervelées. Je me renfrognais et ma mère prit une expression peinée, fausse comme toute ses autres expression, l'agacement mis a part et sa voix eut quelques trémolos quand elle reprit:

-Tu...Tu ne veux pas que je vienne, c'est sa ?

Je brulais d'envie de lui répondre «oui». Mais, consciente que ca ne m'attirerait que des ennuis, je me contins et rétorquais d'une voix indignée, légèrement choquée:

-Mais bien sur que non! Enfin, Mère, où allez vous chercher ses idées ridicules?

La comédie. J'étais plutôt douée dans ce domaine. L'habitude surement.

Exactement comme je l'avais prédis, elle mordit a l'hameçon, fit semblant du moins et son visage s'éclaira tandis qu'elle me saisissait le bras et me tirais vers la porte d'entrée.

Dans quelle galère venais-je de m'embarquer ?


	2. Chapitre 2: Examen et coups de foudre

**Chapitre 2 : Examen rapide et coup de foudre**

Très enthousiaste, ma mère me tirait d'une boutique a l'autre, toutes plus chère que la précédente. Quand je fis l'erreur de protester devant les prix exorbitant, elle rétorqua:

-Ton père étant un homme riche, tu ne peux décemment pas te présenter au collège avec des affaires de souillon !

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que j'étais au supplice, ma mère hésitant entre deux robes assez longues de petites filles modèles, l'une rose, l'autre bleue, son portable sonna. Elle décrocha:

-Allo?...Oui c'est moi. ... Maintenant ? (regard en coin vers moi) Oui bien sur...J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers moi :

-Désolée, ma louloute ! Il faut que j'y aille ! Mon nouveau patron a téléphoné et il veut me voir imméééédiatement ! M'annonça-t-elle.

-Ne le faite pas attendre dans ce cas !

Intérieurement, j'étais soulagée. Ma mère partit après m'avoir demandé si je saurais me débrouiller seule. Encore une fois, je me retins de lui dire la vérité à savoir qu'il me semblait plus logique de faire mes ''courses'' toute seule qu'avec elle. Au lieu de quoi je répondis d'une voix beaucoup trop assurée pour être sincère :

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Elle me regarda une dernière fois avec suspicions avant de disparaître dans la foule bruyante et agitée du centre commerciale. Soupirant d'aise, j'eu la folle idée d'aller ramener tous les achats de ma mère a leur lieu de vente respectifs. Secouant la tête, je me rendis compte de la stupidité de cette idée et, résignée, je poussai devant moi un chariot rempli d'objet tous plus inutile les uns que les autres. Plus loin, j'abandonnai le chariot, prenant les affaires dans mes bras et poursuivis mes emplettes, me conformant cette fois ci au strict minimum. Je jetais un coup d'œil dégoutée et horrifiée aux robes de satin roses que ma mère avait jugées utile d'acheter malgré mes vives protestations et ma promesse de ne jamais passer ne serait-ce qu'un bras a l'intérieur de cette _chose_. Comme d'habitude, mes prières avait été vaines. Deux tresses et on se serait cru dans ''la petite maison dans la prairie'', ce feuilleton a l'eau de rose que ma mère regarder de temps a autre. Pas que je n'appréciai pas cette émission, c'est juste que je la trouvais… Beaucoup trop décalée avec notre époque. Bref, revenons à nos histoire de robes du soir alors que je n'avais pas le droit de sortir ne serait-ce que le bout du nez dehors, une fois dix-neuf heure passée… Etouffant un rire, je me dirigeai vers une boutique de fringues tout ce qu'il a de plus banals : Tee shirts colorés, jean, basket…Soupir de soulagement. J'étais en terrain connu ici. Apaisée, je me mis à fureter dans les rayons pour dénicher mon bonheur.

J'avais déjà entassé une pile respectable de vêtement adapté à la saison froide quand un groupe d'amis s'arrêta en face du magasin. Quoi de plus normal ? Et pourtant, je restais figée, toute pensée liée à mes achats ayant désertées mon crâne. Ce n'était pas les différences frappantes qu'il y avait entre les membres de cette bande, mais plutôt l'amitié incroyable qui semblait les unir qui me pétrifia sur place. Un souvenir tentait de se frayer un passage vers ma conscience mais je le repoussais vivement en secouant la tête, effrayé par toute la souffrance et les regrets qu'il contenait, terrifiée par la douleur qui, je le savais me transpercerait la poitrine si je me laissais aller a penser a _ELLE. _Quand j'eu repris le contrôle de moi-même je me mis à observer aussi discrètement que je le pus le petit comité devant la devanture de l'échoppe. Il y avait deux filles et trois garçons. La première, une blonde, criait sur un brun, nonchalamment appuyé contre un pilier, qui semblait totalement ailleurs. Il contemplait les nuages et paraissait se moquer des cris de la fille comme des badauds qui les croisaient et les dévisageais avec incrédulité. Sa coiffure pour le moins…originale, se résumait à une espèce de palmier, tenu sur sa tête grâce a un élastique. Ses habits étaient extrêmement simple (jogging, tee-shirt noir a manche courte) révélait la modestie de son esprit. Je doutais qu'il soit du genre a passé des heures devant une pile de fringue.

La blonde, malgré son air sévère, recelait une personne assez généreuse, j'en aurais mis ma main au feu. Elle était vêtue de façon assez féminine, avec un débardeur rouge et une jupe mi longue noire. Ses cheveux était savamment attachés en deux couettes, de façon a libérer son visage mais a cacher ses oreilles. En dépit des apparences, il suffisait de voir comment le garçon la couvait des yeux et la tendresse avec laquelle elle le regardait pour comprendre qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Ensuite j'examinais un petit blond surexcité qui s'adressait à deux personnes en même temps, une fille et un garçon, sans cesser de se balancer d'avant en arrière. Autant la fille semblait passionnée par le bavardage incessant du blondinet, ses yeux blancs comme la neige ne le quittant pas des yeux, ses lèvres pulpeuses buvant le moindre de ses mots, ses doigts fin triturant un pan de son manteau, ses cheveux noirs avec quelques reflets bleutés voletant derrière elle lorsqu'elle hochait la tête avec force pour montrer son approbation ou sa négation, autant le garçon semblait s'ennuyer profondément, ses lèvres fines ne se desserrant jamais, ses yeux noirs et ardent contrastant étrangement sur sa peau blanche et son visage fin, lui donnant un regard qui semblait transpercer les gens jusqu'au plus profond d'eux même, mettant leurs âme a nue, créant un sentiment de malaise. Malgré son apparence décontractée, les mains dans les poches, assis, ou plutôt avachi sur un banc, il y avait une espèce d'aura mystérieuse autour de lui. Sans plus prendre la peine d'être discrète, je me mis à l'observer ouvertement. Oui, maintenant que je me concentrais entièrement dessus, je réussissais à deviner quels sentiments faisaient ressentir cette aura étrange : La tristesse, la souffrance… et un autre sentiment que je ne parvins pas à nommer.

Soudain, comme si un sixième sens l'avait averti, il tourna brusquement la tête dans ma direction et plongea son regard sombre, subtil et perçant à la fois dans mes yeux verts. A l'instant où nos yeux se croisèrent, ma vie prit, pour la première fois son sens : Je _vivais_ pour lui. J'_existais_ pour lui. Il était ma raison d'être, mon âme-sœur, ma moitié …Tout à la fois. Pendant un instant de pure folie, j'eus envie de sortir en courant vers lui, de le serrer dans mes bras, de caresser ses cheveux, de lui raconter tout mes malheurs…Puis nous détournâmes le regard de concert, lui par ennui, moi par embarras. J'avais encore abusé des livres à l'eau de rose. Sans me retourner, je pris mes achats et les payaient avant de m'enfuir par la porte de secours, située a l'arrière du magasin, sans prendre garde aux vociférations de la caissière. Une fois dans la rue, je courus encore quelques minutes, histoire de m'éloigner le plus possible. Une fois dans une impasse, seule, je m'arrêtai, m'affalas contre le mur et respira lentement l'air gelé de Novembre.

Une fois calmée, je m'apprêtais à retourner dans la rue bondée pour rejoindre la civilisation et reprendre le chemin du retour quand une silhouette se dessina sur le fond du ciel nuageux, dans l'encadrement de la rue.


	3. Chapitre 3: Conversation avec un blond

**Chapitre III : Conversation avec un étrange petit blond.**

Battant des paupières, je reconnus le petit blond bavard. Il s'avança vers moi d'une démarche sautillante et s'exclama :

-Eh, sa va ? Je t'ai vu dans la boutique de mode ! J'ai remarqué que tu t'étais enfuie après avoir regardé Sasuke et j'ai pensé qu'il t'avait fait peur ! Faut pas lui en vouloir, il est un peu bizarre comme personnage ! Mais pas méchant.

Il fronça le nez d'une manière comique, sans cesser d'avancer.

-Non, pas méchant.

Il était a côté de moi a présent. Etrangement, je me sentis immédiatement à l'aise avec ce drôle de bonhomme. Je me sentais bien, alors qu'il me fallait d'habitude des mois entiers pour me détendre en présence d'un inconnu. Il se planta en face de moi et, me regardant avec attention dans les yeux comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose, recommença son monologue :

-Tu sais, il est très taciturne ! Très renfermé ! Il a ses raisons, faut dire !

Je sursautais légèrement : Ma mère et la plupart des gens avaient tendance à me répéter que j'étais taciturne. Intérieurement, je souris : Apparemment j'avais trouvé un point commun entre moi et l'inconnu. D'un coup, je me souvins d'une conversation que ma mère avait eu avec une de ses amies '' bien placée''. Cette dernière lui avait confié :

« -Votre fille… c'est une vraie sauvageonne ! »

Ma mère avait aussitôt tenté de me faire changer, me rendre plus sociale. Sans grand succès.

Pendant ce temps, le blond s'était tu. M'en rendant compte avec un temps de retard, je rougis et lui demanda :

-Tu m'as euh… posé une question ?

Un grand sourire illumina ses traits. Apparemment, il avait l'air d'essayer de ne pas éclater de rire. Encore une fois, je me surpris moi-même :

-Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ? Grommelais-je.

En temps normal, j'aurait passé dessus, attendant calmement qu'il retrouve le contrôle de lui-même avant de reformuler ma question. Mais, avec lui, j'avais l'impression d'être passée dans une dimension parallèle ou ma vie et mon caractère habituels n'existaient pas.

Voyant que je l'avais ''démasqué '', il ne se retint pas plus et éclata de rire, d'un rire communicatif, se tordant littéralement sur me renfrognais :

-Tu te moque de moi ?

Haletant, laissant de temps à autres échapper des petits gloussements, il redevint sérieux

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, c'est pas contre toi, vraiment, mais… Tu me fais trop penser à moi !

Je le dévisageais sans comprendre.

-Je suis comme toi, s'expliqua-t-il, une fois que je suis dans mes pensées je… Comment décrire sa ? Je me déconnecte.

Je me figeais. Il parlait de moi là ! Me traitant mentalement de parano, j'écoutais la voix de la raison qui me soufflait qu'après tout, il était peut être comme moi, tel qu'il le disait. M'empêchant de replonger dans les méandres de mon esprit, je repris pied avec le présent. Me détendant, je toisais mon interlocuteur, puis lui demandais :

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander ?

-Je voulais juste connaître ton prénom.

Je me pétrifiais, sur mes gardes :

-Pourquoi ? Questionnais-je d'une voix glaciale et suspicieuse.

Pendant un long moment, il me scruta. Soudain, sans répondre a ma question, il m'interrogea à son tour :

-Tu as déjà eu des problèmes ?

Je me glaçais d'effroi. Comment avait-il deviné ? Non, me forçais-je a me répéter, se devait être une question lancée comme sa, tout hasard…Affichant une sérénité que j'étais loin d'éprouver, je rétorquai :

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire sa ?

Il haussa les épaules, pas dupe de ma décontraction. Du moins l'imaginer-je… :

-Tes yeux…Ils ont une couleur particulière…

Je le toisais en silence et il ajouta avec flegme :

-Les yeux des gens sont les miroirs de leur âme. Et les tiens reflètent la souffrance.

Soufflée, ahurie par la sagesse de ses paroles qui n'avait rien a voir avec le babillage enfantin du début, je me tus quelques instants avant de lui demander :

-Quel âge as-tu ?

La gravité qui avait envahie son visage disparue, remplacée par une espèce de fierté :

-Quinze ans ! s'écria t-il.

Je le contemplais, songeuse.

-Tu fais plus.

Il éclata à nouveau de ce rire si spontané et communicatif. Un rire enfantin et innocent. Comment une personne qui semblait si simple d'esprit a première vue pouvait-elle se révéler si perspicace, si fin ? Je l'avais largement sous-estimé, je devais l'admettre. Soudain, cédant à une brusque impulsion, je lui coupais la parole, coupant court à son monologue :

-Sakura.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Euh pardon ? Balbutia-t-il.

-c'est mon prénom, précisais-je

-Ah !

Même s'il semblait encore indécis face à ma volte-face, une lueur chaleureuse s'alluma dans son regard quand il ajouta :

-Dois-je en conclure que tu me fais confiance ?

Je fis la moue et rectifia :

-Disons que je suis moins méfiante.

Un grand sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres :

-Moi, c'est Naruto ! Naruto Uzumaki !

Il me tendit la main. Après une brève hésitation, je la serrais en lui adressant un sourire timide. Celui qu'il me retourna était éblouissant de sincérité.

-Tu vas à quel collège ?

Sa question me prit au dépourvue. Je le regardais, me demandant s'il se moquait de moi. Comme sa n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas je risquais :

-Euh...Je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul collège dans le coin ?

-Un seul public ! Apres, il y en a deux, qui sont privés.

Indiquant du menton les sacs des boutiques de riches de ma mère il ajouta :

-Alors je pensais que…

Observateur avec ça…Je répondis cependant :

-Ma mère insiste pour que j'aille dans un collège privé, mais je céderais pas !! Pas question de me retrouver avec que des grosses têtes ou des gosses de riches ! Faut aussi des cancres pour qu'il y ait une bonne ambiance dans la classe…

Je m'interrompis en me rendant compte que j'avais été plus honnête que nécessaire et m'empourprais. Mais au lieu de se moquer de ma soudaine expansivité comme je m'y attendais, il eut un espèce de sourire en coin et me dit en levant la tête pour observer le ciel gris de l'hiver :

-Ouais, je peux comprendre ça…

Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la montre qu'il portait au poignet et une exclamation m'échappa quand je me rendis compte qu'il était déjà dix-neuf heures trente.

-Mes parents vont me tuer ! M'écriais- je en me penchant pour ramasser mes trop nombreux sacs.

Je parvenais enfin à faire tenir tous les paquets en une pile dangereusement oscillante quand trois paquets tombèrent de mes bras. Je me baissais pour les reprendre mais l'autre moitie en profita pour dégringoler.

Entendant un gloussement, je me relevais et fusilla Naruto du regard. En voyant mon expression furieuse, il cessa de rigoler sans parvenir à cacher son hilarité. Il se pencha et attrapa une bonne partie de mes emplettes en m'annonçant :

-Je te raccompagne !

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, répondis-je d'un ton pincé.

Il rit franchement et me lança :

-Partie comme tu l'es, tu vas faire tomber tes poches au moins cinquante fois et t'arrivera encore plus en retard !

Je grimaçais en constatant qu'il avait raison. Ma mimique le fit rire :

-Allez fais pas la tête ! S'excusa-t-il

Nous sortîmes de la ruelle les bras encombrés. Naruto me demanda en ricanant :

-T'étais obligée d'acheter tout sa ?

Je m'esclaffais, étrangement enjouée :

-La plupart sont des achats de ma m…

Le reste de la phrase s'étrangla dans ma gorge, toute bonne humeur envolée. Car sur le trottoir d'en face, mon père nous regardais, furieux.


	4. Chapitre 4: Amitié naissante

**Chapitre IV : Amitié naissante.**

Il traversa la rue, furibond, et nous accosta immédiatement :

-Sakura ! Peux-tu m'expliquer ceci ? dit-il en pointant le doigt de façon très grossière sur mon nouvel ami.

Me creusant les méninges à la recherche d'une excuse plausible, je finis par trouver et, indiquant les paquets d'un mouvement du menton, je me justifiais :

-Je rentrais a la maison avec tout sa quand mes achats sont tombés. Je n'arrivais pas à les ramasser sans qu'il y en ait d'autre qui tombe. Ce jeune homme m'a aperçue en train de me démener et m'a offert son aide, voila tout.

Mon père se tourna vers Naruto et le toisa avec dureté. Puis il lui cracha:

-Je vois clair dans ton jeu, dragueur raté ! Tu veux te taper ma fille, hein ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Naruto, lui, semblait abasourdi :

-HEIN ?? Mais n…non pas du tout !

Mon père en rajouta une couche en lui postillonnant au visage :

-Espèce de dépravé ! Vicieux !

Exaspérée, je jetais un regard d'avertissement a mon père qui fit semblant de ne pas apercevoir mes pupilles dilatée par la colère. Je savais bien qu'il trouverait quelque chose ! Rouge de honte, ne sachant plus ou se mettre, Naruto se défendit :

-Je vous assure, monsieur, que de telle pensée ne m'ont même pas traversée l'esprit !

Si je fus surprise par le langage plutôt soutenu qu'il employa, ce ne fut pas le cas de mon père, qui ne remarqua même pas le changement et qui continua à l'insulter et à le sermonner.

Après bien des explications plus tard, je me retrouvais dans la voiture de mon paternel, en train de subir une leçon de morale mais je ne l'écoutais guère, l'esprit entièrement concentré sur les paysages qui défilaient les uns après les autres au-dehors.

Enfin, le véhicule se gara dans l'enceinte de la demeure et je me bondis hors de l'automobile, me précipitant dans l'escalier que je grimpais quatre a quatre avant de me ruer dans ma chambre où je m'affalais sur mon lit après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte a double tour.

J'avais enfin réussi à me faire un camarade et mon père avait encore une fois tout gâché. Le petit blond sympathique ne m'adresserait certainement plus la parole, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de mon géniteur. De plus, je n'aurais surement plus l'occasion de me balader en ville ou alors sous l'œil vigilant de mes parents ou d'un de leurs larbins. Cette idée me rendait malade. Enfouissant la tête dans l'oreiller, je me mis à sangloter. A mon plus grand bonheur, personne ne vint me chercher ce soir-là. Je sautais même le dîner, car je n'avais ni l'envie ni la force de jouer la comédie de la famille parfaite et du bonheur, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes.

Pour me distraire, j'imaginais à quoi mon père pouvait bien ressembler aux yeux de Naruto. J'esquissais un sourire amer. Il avait du passer pour un homme sec, très protecteur envers sa fille. Son costard noir, ses lunettes à écaille et l'impression de puissance qui émanait de sa personne lui attirait l'admiration et le respect des gens qui l'entouraient. Pourquoi est ce que ses proches ne cherchaient jamais à voir plus loin que l'apparence physique ? Pourquoi est ce que personne ne voyait le monstre égoïste en lui ? Je ris jaune. Protecteur hein ? En réalité, il se fichait comme d'une guigne du garçon avec lequel je sortais, du moment qu'il était riche et que ses parents soient des gens haut placés. Ca me dégoutait. Et je ne pouvais même pas compter sur le soutient de ma mère qui partageait entièrement son point de vue. Mordant l'oreiller pour m'empêcher de hurler ma haine envers mes parents, je réfléchissais. Pourquoi attachais-je autant d'importance a l'opinion que ce garçon avait de moi et de ma famille alors que je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques heures a peine ? La réponse me vint presque simultanément : Il avait été le premier, mis à part _Elle, _a voir la fille sous le masque, a ne pas éviter de croiser mon regard remplis a ras bord d'une détresse sans nom, a ne pas essayer de s'attirer mes bonnes grâce uniquement parce que mon père était un homme riche et célèbre.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand le sommeil m'emporta vers des songes où je pouvais rêver à une vie où l'on appréciait les gens pour ceux qu'ils étaient et non en fonction de leur classe sociale.

Je fus tirée de mes doux rêves par l'entêtante sonnerie du radio-réveil. La sonnerie qui te donne envie de balancer ledit réveil contre un mur pour le faire taire. Mais, au lieu du mur, ce fut le sol que rencontra le poste, ce qui eu le même effet. Le fracas qu'il fit en se brisant eu le mérite d'être plus efficace que la musique nasillarde et je sautais sur mes pieds, totalement réveillée et en alerte.

Je savais que mes parents étaient déjà partis travailler et qu'il se moquerait comme de leur première BMW que j'ai cassée un réveil, néanmoins, malgré le peu d'importance que mes parents accordaient à ce jour si important dans la vie de tout étudiant, je ne voulais pas louper la rentrée des classes.

Une fois sur le trottoir, je me rendis compte que j'ignorais complètement où se trouvais le collège. Désemparée, je m'assis sur le bord de la route, la tête entre les mains. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans la maison pour appeler mon père, au risque de s'attirer sa colère quand quelqu'un m'appela :

-Sakura ?

Relevant la tête, osant à peine y croire, je vis Naruto, qui se tenait prudemment à plusieurs mètres de moi. Il me demanda d'une voix anxieuse, prêt à tourner les talons selon ma réponse :

-Ton père est dans les parages ?

Je secouai la tête et il se détendit avant de franchir la distance qui nous séparait encore. Il me tendit la main, et je la saisis, me permettant difficilement d'accepter le fait que mon camarade ne m'en veuille pas pour ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il m'aida à me relever et se renseigna :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Je me rendis compte presque sans surprise que le bien-être de la veille était revenue se nicher en moi, mais, au lieu de le rejeter, cette fois-ci, je l'accueillis avec joie et répondis aussi sincèrement que je le pus :

-Chai pas où est le collège…

Il ouvrit de grands yeux qui me firent regretter ma subite franchise avant de rigoler franchement et j'esquissais malgré moi un sourire timide et contrit. Il s'esclaffa :

-Ah, ben on voit les douées !

Piquée au vif, moi qui étais d'habitude si peu sensible aux railleries, je répliquais aussitôt :

-Eh ! Je te rappelle que je suis nouvelle !

Je ponctuais ma phrase d'une petite tape sur son épaule. Nous nous chamaillâmes ainsi pendant la moitie du trajet. Puis, profitant d'un moment où nous étions sérieux, je lâchais :

-Désolée pour mon père hier…

Il me sourit gentiment et déclara :

-C'est pas grave ! Je comprends. Il est inquiet pour toi c'est tout ! Un peu trop protecteur sans doute…

Bingo ! J'avais vu juste ! Même lui qui était si perspicace n'avait pas décelé la véritable nature de son emportement. Ah ! Mon père savait bien manipuler son entourage ! Il avait réussi à se faire passer pour un homme aimant et un chouia trop possessif. J'adressais une grimace a Naruto et rectifia :

-Je dirais qu'il est plutôt… Obsédé par l'argent.

Mon interlocuteur leva un sourcil, interloqué :

-Quel rapport ?

-En fait, expliquais-je, il se moque bien des gens avec qui je traîne du moment qu'ils ont du pognon et que leur parents sont '' de la haute ''. Pour son image, tu vois ?

Il resta silencieux un moment, levant la tête pour regarder le trajet tranquille des nuages dans le ciel et fini par reprendre :

-Et ta mère ?

-Elle est cent pour cent avec lui, répondis-je d'une voix que j'espérais neutre.

-Et tes gouts à toi, ils en font quoi ?

Il s'était exprimé d'une voix calme, basse qui contrastait avec sa voix habituelle et sa légère hystérie permanente.

Un sentiment étrange me saisis au tripes et j'eu soudain très envie de me confier a Naruto, désir idiot auquel je répondis pourtant. Ouvrant enfin les vannes, je rétorquais d'une voix acide qui exprimait bien ma rancœur :

-Ils s'en fichent ! Y'a que leur fric a la con qui compte !

Je me tu en prenant conscience du regard que Naruto posais sur moi. Une expression fugace traversa son visage et un sourire étrange prit place sur ses lèvres, de la tristesse en grande partie mais mélangée a une autre émotion que je n'eu pas le temps de cerner car il avait détourné la tête, m'empêchant de lire dans ses yeux et me coupant la seule voie d'accès a ses pensées. Je contemplais sans un mot son profil pendant quelques instants et repris la parole :

-T'es un mec bizarre Naruto. Un instant tu es gai comme un pinson, à transmettre ta bonne humeur a tous ceux qui t'entourent, et l'instant suivant, tu es grave, sérieux comme le pape à sortir des phrases philosophique qui mettent notre univers sans dessus dessous…

Je le vis tressaillir. Puis, j'achevai dans un souffle :

-Mais c'est comme sa que je t'apprécie.

Il ne répondit pas et accéléra le pas. J'étais blessée, même si je tentais de ne pas la montrer. J'avais été honnête et il me remerciait en m'ignorant. Malgré tout, je l'imitais et l'apostrophais :

-Eh ! Naruto ! Naruto attend moi !

Je le rattrapais enfin mais il ne ralentit pas, ne tourna même pas la tête vers moi

-Naruto ?! J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Si c'est le cas, désolé !

Il daigna enfin tourner la tête vers moi et il m'adressa un sourire désolé mais sincère:

-Sa a rien avoir toi, t'en fais pas !

Il ralentit et nous continuâmes le chemin en silence. Soudain, alors que la rue débouchait devant un grand bâtiment avec une arche où il était écrit ''collège'', le sourire chaleureux de Naruto revint :

-Voila on y est !

Soudainement intimidée, je m'arrêtais et observaient les élèves qui bavardaient joyeusement entre eux, éparpillés dans la cour. Je déglutis et jeta un œil affolé autour de moi à la recherche d'une source de réconfort. Ma consolation se présenta sous la forme de Naruto, lequel m'adressa une mimique encourageante avant de saisir mon bras et de me forcer à plonger dans la cour encombrée, dans mon pire cauchemar.


	5. Chapitre 5: Première entrée au collège

Chapitre V : Première entrée au collège.

Naruto me tirait gentiment mais fermement par la manche et je le suivis à contrecœur. Tétanisée, je traversa la cour sous les regards curieux, amusés, voir même franchement admiratif chez les garçons et, toujours aussi curieux certes, mais nuancé d'une certaine hostilité que je n'expliquais pas chez les filles. Mal à l'aise, je chuchotais à l'oreille de mon accompagnateur :

-Pourquoi elles me regardent comme ça ?

Il se tourna vers moi et je vis alors que son expression avait changée. Désormais, elle ressemblait à un masque glacé, sans expression. Toute chaleur avait quitté ses traits et la lueur sympathique qui m'avait tant rassurer avait disparu du fond de ses yeux océan, les transformant en un lac gelé. A cet instant précis, il me faisait peur.

-T'occupe pas de ça, répondit-il.

Il darda sur les demoiselles un regard flamboyant et elles détournèrent aussitôt le regard, se trouvant immédiatement une occupation urgente.

Mon guide me mena dans les couloirs déserts, tournant et tournant sans fin dans les corridors avant de s'arrêter devant une double porte en chêne massif sur laquelle figurait une petite plaque en argent où l'on voyait graver le mot ''directrice ''. Naruto y frappa trois petits coups secs. Une voix féminine et énergique lâcha un sonore :

-Entrez !

L'appréhension me serrant la gorge aussi efficacement qu'une corde, je me tournais vers le blond pour savoir s'il m'accompagnerait mais, avant que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, il avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres et me faisait signe d'ouvrir la porte. Je remarquais avec soulagement que son expression réfrigérante avait disparue et, sans m'attarder davantage, je poussais difficilement la porte de bois. Me glissant dans la pièce avec autant de discrétion que possible, je refermais la porte avec tout autant de peine et pivota pour faire face a une femme blonde aux formes généreuses, aux yeux noisettes cernés par de grandes traces noires dues a la fatigue, un nez parfaitement droit et des lèvres pleines. Elle portait un tailleur gris, strict, qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui des femmes d'affaires. Elle se trouvait penchée sur une accumulation de paperasse, stylo a la main, et ne leva pas les yeux, tout a sa tache de remplir les formulaires qui se trouvait sous son nez. Elle me demanda, visiblement irritée d'être dérangée dans son travail :

-C'est pour quoi ? Si c'est encore pour le club d'échec, adressez-vous au gestionnaire !

-Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas déranger… commençais-je d'une petite voix.

La principale releva brusquement la tête et je me tassais sur moi-même, prête à recevoir ses reprimandes. Mais elle semblait plus surprise qu'en colère :

-Tiens, un nouveau visage… Je ne t'avais jamais vue ici, ma petite !

D'une voix à peine plus perceptible qu'un murmure, j'expliquais :

-euh… je suis nouvelle madame.

Elle haussa les sourcils :

-Ah bon ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir lu de lettre à ce sujet…

Elle replongea dans son tas de paperasse et se mit à fouiller frénétiquement sans remarquer l'amas de papier en tout genre qui dégringola sur le sol avec fracas, répandant son contenu sur le sol du bureau. Quelques instants plus tard, elle émergea de sa multitude de document divers en brandissant triomphalement une enveloppe à l'aspect officiel. Elle la décacheta très vite et commença sa lecture à toute vitesse, ses yeux parcourant la page en un éclair avant de passer à la suivante. Le dossier était assez volumineux alors, pour me distraire en attendant la fin de sa lecture, je me mis à observer la pièce:

Les murs étaient recouvert de panneaux de bois clair et lustré qui reflétaient très joliment les rares rayons de soleils qui parvenaient jusque là. Le sol était couvert par une surface blanche et immaculée. Je me baissais et passais la main sur cette matière étrange qui se révéla être de la moquette synthétique, très douce au toucher. Au dessus du bureau directorial, sculpté dans du bois sombre, de l'ébène probablement, se trouvait un portrait. La légende, gravée dans le cadre d'or, indiquait qu'il s'agissait du fondateur de l'école, Hayao Tide. Plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, j'examiner attentivement l'homme représenté. Il avait des traits dur, taillé a coups de couteau, mais un regard bienveillant, un nez légèrement tordu vers la gauche et arborant une verrue brunâtre. Il avait des yeux qui semblaient perçants, en partis cachés par des sourcils broussailleux, un front plus large que la moyenne et des cheveux longs, châtains, qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. L'ensemble ressortait en procurant un sentiment de sécurité, bien que le particulier me sembla malgré tout légèrement intimidant. En fixant le portrait à en avoir mal au crâne, j'aperçus également quelques rides au coin de ses yeux.

Il n'était pas vieux, m'informa la voix de la directrice, trente-quatre ans à peine.

Je fus surprise ; je lui aurais la quarantaine, au moins. Recentrant mon attention sur elle, je décrochais mes yeux du tableau, écoutant attentivement ses explications :

-Hayao Tide était un homme simple, sans histoire. Oh, bien sur, il était très jalousé pour sa richesse. Il faut dire que cet homme là avait tout pour lui : Une femme aimante et fidèle, deux enfants en parfaites santé avec qui il s'entendait a merveille, un travail qui lui plaisait, un frère et une sœur prêt a l'aider a la moindre occasion…Il était loin d'être antipathique et tout le monde, parmi ses proches et ses voisins, l'aimais et le respectais profondément. Il faisait parti de ces gens que l'on qualifie de ''bon'', faute d'un meilleur terme. Et puis, un jour, tout a dérapé.

Littéralement emportée par son récit, je buvais ses paroles, restant suspendue à ses lèvres. Elle poursuivit :

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il était très envié par ses collègues. Et donc, par une chaude journée d'été, pendant que toute le famille était partie a la plage, alors qu'il restait a la villa pour étudier un cas difficile de l'établissement - Un jeune homme qui aurait tenté d'agresser une jeune fille alors qu'il avait toujours été jusque là un élève modèle, sans taches, aux notes irréprochable que Hayao soupçonnais d'avoir un peu trop bu- il a été assassiné. Le ou les coupables n'ont jamais été retrouvés.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix neutre, prononçant les dernières phrases avec la même voix quasi indifférente du début. Pourtant, je sentais que derrière son ton soigneusement mesuré, vibrait une émotion contenue, une blessure a vif.

Si Naruto lisais dans les yeux des gens, moi, j'étais capable de sentir leurs émotions cachées grâce au son de leur voix, leur diversité d'inflexion, leur sonorité. Je jetais un regard interrogateur à la femme assise en face de moi. Elle sembla comprendre, sous mon regard inquisiteur, que son impassibilité feinte avait été percée. Elle baissa le regard, pour le relever quelques secondes plus tard, tentant de croiser mon regard, ses yeux se remplissant lentement de larmes. Elle m'annonça, la voix étranglée par l'émotion :

-C'était mon frère.

Et elle éclata en sanglot.

Je la regardai, choquée. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune ressemblance entre l'homme du tableau et la dame qui se trouvait en face de moi. Cependant, je me repris et lui tendis un mouchoir propre avant de détourner le regard pour lui permettre de se ressaisir en toute intimité et posa pour la seconde fois mes yeux sur le portrait.

Ce visage me disais quelque chose, j'en étais sure, mais quoi ? Je sentis une pensée, un souvenir, tenter de se frayer un passage vers ma conscience tourmenté par mille questions sans réponse mais qui se volatilisa dans les méandres de mon esprit dès que j'essaya de m'en emparer. Frustrée, je me concentrais encore plus, l'image se gravant définitivement sur ma rétine quand je me rendis compte que les reniflements irritants avaient cessé et que la blonde m'observer a la dérobée, le mouchoir a la main, l'air mal en point, les yeux rouges et gonflés. Elle chuchota mais le silence s'empara de son murmure et on l'entendis aussi clairement que si elle l'avait prononcé a voix haute. A moins que ce ne soit qu'une illusion créée par mon sentiment de malaise :

-N'en parle a personne. S'il te plait.

Je me fis la réflexion qu'avec la tête qu'elle avait, sa crise de larmes ne resterait pas secrète longtemps mais malgré tout, j'acquiesçais docilement.

-Ce dossier me semble tout à fait acceptable, enchaine-t-elle vivement, tu n'as pas eu de problème dans ton ancien collège et tes notes sont satisfaisantes. Continue dans cette voie et tu n'auras aucun mal à t'adapter au programme vigoureux de l'établissement…

Et tout le blabla habituel. J'attendis en silence qu'elle termine son discours de bienvenue, me retenant à grand peine de bailler.

-… Je te souhaite donc la bienvenue dans notre modeste établissement !

Je la remerciais poliment, les yeux fixés sur l'ordinateur dernier cri qui ornait le bureau. Pas si modeste que sa le collège…

-Voici ton emploi du temps, continua la principale en me fixant avec des yeux plein de question face a mon mutisme soudain.

J'hochais la tête et fis semblant de m'absorber dans la lecture, attendant la phrase fatidique avec une boule dans la gorge. Qui ne tarda pas :

-Viens, je vais te présenter à ta nouvelle classe.

Je fermais brièvement les yeux tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. Les rouvrant, je fis volte-face et m'avança vers la porte, m'exhortant au courage pour arriver à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Je suivis mécaniquement ma guide, à peine consciente de l'enchevêtrement de couloirs dans lequel je m'engageais, gardant les yeux au sol, me servant du bout de tissu qui voletait derrière la directrice comme repère. Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant une porte close, a travers laquelle nous parvenais le monologue lent et soporifique d'un prof qui récite son cour. La principale se tourna vers moi et me jeta :

-Reste là pour l'instant.

Les mains moites, la gorge serrée et complètement desséchée par l'appréhension et le stress, je hochai violement la tête et elle se détourna, satisfaite, avant de frapper cinq coup secs contre le battant

Mon pire cauchemar était sur le point de se réaliser.


	6. Chapitre 6: Stress

Chapitre 6 : Stress.

Une voix légèrement nonchalante nous invita à entrer et Tsunade poussa la porte, rentra et laissa la porte entrouverte me permettant ainsi de voir la moitié de la salle sans être vue. En reconnaissant sa visiteuse, le prof, un homme à l'air sympathique dont le visage s'ornait d'une barbe brune et bien lissée sur son menton, des cheveux ébouriffés, ôta précipitamment de sa bouche quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à une cigarette pour la cacher dans son dos. Son geste n'échappa pas à la directrice qui s'exclama :

-Mais, Asuma, vous fumez ?

L'air atrocement gêné, l'homme bafouilla :

-C'est que, tenta-t-il de se justifier, c'est la rentrée, le stress, les nouveaux élèves, vous comprenez…

Le reste de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres sous le regard que je devinais furieux de la principale :

-Eh bien, dit-elle la voix furibonde, à l'avenir, vous irez évacuer votre stress à l'extérieur ! Que je vous y reprenne à fumer en classe et c'est la porte !

Le peu de couleur qui restait sur le visage du dénommé Asuma disparut. Il se racla la gorge et dit, dans une pâle tentative pour détourner le sujet de la conversation :

-ET…Hum ! Si on revenait au sujet de votre… visite ?

Et, aussi incroyable que cela fut, sa tentative de diversion pitoyable fonctionna à merveille :

-Hein ? A oui, c'est vrai, approuva la blonde, toute trace de contrariété disparue de sa voix, eh bien, voila une nouvelle camarade, annonça-t-elle au reste de la classe qui jusque là avait suivie l'échange en pouffant silencieusement de rire.

A présent, l'intérêt avait remplacé l'hilarité sur les visages et nombre d'entre eux fixait la porte. La gorge nouée, une boule au ventre, la bouche sèche, la respiration accélérée et difficile, je tentais de résister a l'envie de m'enfuir a toute jambe. Dans quelques instants a peine, il me faudrait entrer dans une classe sous les regards de vingt-huit élèves et d'un prof, me présenter et rejoindre ma classe et, pendant tout ce temps, être le centre d'attention général… Alors que je me sentais défaillir, je reconnu une petite tête blonde accompagné d'une paire d'yeux bleu océan et je respira un tout petit mieux : Naruto était là ! L'air un peu blasé, il était le seul élève à ne pas paraître impatient. Cependant, il n'en fixait pas moins la porte, tendant le cou pour mieux voir, de même que les autres élèves. L'angoisse remonta d'un coup et je fus soudain prise d'une furieuse envie de m'occuper les mains, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Faisant tourner avec violence, faute de mieux, ma bague autour de mon doigt, essayant d'évacuer au maximum mon stress grandissant, je commençais à respirer par petit à coup.

A quelques mètres seulement, La directrice termina ses explications et se tourna vers moi, souriante, en me faisant un petit signe de la tête :

-Entre, Sakura !

Tous mes efforts de décontractions volèrent en éclat quand j'entendis cette simple phrase, à peine constituée d'un verbe et d'un nom. Comment si peu de mots pouvaient avoir autant d'effet ?

Dévorée par le stress, je posa une main moite sur la porte et m'aperçu qu'elle était parcourue de petit tremblements qui, je le savais par expérience, se transformerait petit à petit en spasme violent qui gagnerait tout mon corps. Je poussais un gémissement à peine audible mais poussa quand même la porte. Je vis clairement tous les élèves présent dans la salle et paniqua encore plus. Tous me fixaient avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Je frissonna de terreur et me tourna vers la principale. Je devais avoir une tête affreuse car, lorsqu'elle reprit, sa voix était hésitante, indécise :

-Eh bien, euh… Sakura, présente-toi brièvement ?

Sa phrase avait été prononcée comme une question, l'incertitude planant en elle lui faisant perdre le fil.

Histoire de lui faciliter la tâche, j'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque mot. Mais, à l'instant précis où je m'apprêtais à articuler mon nom, la boule enfla dans ma gorge, coupant l'arrivée de l'air et m'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. Je restai là, la bouche ouverte, me faisant l'impression d'être un poisson agonisant sur la rive, tentant en vain d'offrir à mes poumons douloureux une bouffée d'air frais. Je sentais le sang me monter au visage et battre a mes tempes, engendrant l'augmentation de ma migraine qui atteint des proportions inhumaine.

-Sakura ? demanda une voix que je ne pus reconnaître, mes oreilles émettant un sourd bourdonnement.

-Elle étouffe !

Je bénis mentalement celui ou celle qui lâcha cette exclamation, que je soupçonnais de venir de Naruto, car aussitôt, il y eu un incroyable remue-ménage autour de moi tandis que les spasmes rejoignaient le reste de mon corps, atteignant le moindre de mes muscle et que mes jambes flanchaient, me laissant aller heurter durement le sol de l'estrade. Je vis vaguement a travers le chaos environnement et le voile noir qui obstruer doucement ma vue un éclair blond bondir vers la porte, l'ouvrir a la volée et la claquer derrière lui. Le bruit qui en résultat me parut venir de très loin, d'un autre monde, un autre univers tandis que j'étais absorbée par les ténèbres.


	7. Chapitre 7 Reveil douloureux

Chapitre VII : Réveil douloureux.

Ce fut une douleur lancinante qui me réveilla. Ma tête me faisait mal, le sang battant douloureusement a mes tempes.

Je gardais les yeux fermés, le simple fait de les ouvrir aurait constitué un acte trop douloureux pour mon pauvre corps meurtri. Je restais un moment ainsi, à la frontière entre veille et sommeil, somnolent a moitié tout en luttant mollement pour rester consciente. Puis, alors que le sommeil commençais à l'emporter sur mon envie de rester éveillée, j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir avec douceur, mais accompagné malgré tout d'un horrible crissement qui me fit grincer des dents. Une voix anxieuse demanda à voix basse :

-Elle n'est toujours pas réveillée ?

Cette voix… Elle appartenait à Naruto, j'en étais convaincu. Sa voix était de celles qui se reconnaissent facilement.

Une autre voix, féminine et mature celle-ci, lui répondit :

-Eh bien non, pas enc…

Je la coupais dans sa phrase en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur : Mon mal de tête avait soudainement augmenté, atteignant à présent un degré de douleur insupportable. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'on se servait d'un marteau pour frapper mon crâne endoloris.

-Sakura, m'interpella la voix de femme, est ce que vous m'entendez ?

-Ou…oui.

Ce simple mot attisa le feu qui brulait ma gorge.

-Pouvez-vous ouvrir les yeux ?demanda la voix d'un ton plus professionnel.

La brulure de ma gorge étant toujours aussi vive, je secouais lentement la tête de droite à gauche, malgré les élancements que je ressentais dans la nuque. Il y eut un court silence, seulement rompu par le grattement caractéristique de la plume sur le papier. Quelqu'un notais mes symptômes.

-Où avez-vous mal ? M'interrogea à nouveau la voix.

Les yeux toujours fermés, je levais un bras tremblant, posais ma main sur le sommet de mon crâne et la laisser glisser sur mon visage avant de la laisser sur ma gorge enflammée.

Ce fut a ce moment précis, où je me servais plus du sens du toucher que des autres pour localiser les parties sensible de mon corps que je sentis les draps fins et légèrement contre mon corps, que je pris conscience de la lumière vive que je devinais derrière mes paupières closes, que je remarquais la main glacée posée sur mon autre bras, celui qui était encore sagement posé sur le matelas, le long de mon corps. Ce fut probablement a ce moment la que mon cerveaux se remit à fonctionner et que je posais enfin les questions essentielles, oubliant momentanément l'irritation de ma gorge :

-Où…ou je suis ? Et qui est là ? Naruto ?

La pression sur mon bras s'accentua très légèrement et un murmure rauque répondit :

-Oui.

Il y eut un autre temps de silence qui me sembla durer des heures et la femme reprit :

-Vous êtes à l'infirmerie de l'établissement. Je suis Shizune, l'infirmière.

Je hochais doucement la tête pour montrer que j'avais compris et me concentra sur mes paupières. Mon instinct me hurlait de laisser mes yeux à l' abri tandis que ma raison tentait de le raisonner en lui affirmant que je ne pouvais pas garder les yeux fermés plus longtemps, sous peine d'inquiéter inutilement Naruto et l'infirmière. Et, quand mon cœur rejoint le débat en faisant valoir qu'au nom de mon amitié avec Naruto, je ne pouvais pas le laisser se tourmenter davantage (Car il devait être préoccupé, sinon il ne serait pas là, a mon chevet à demander de mes nouvelles.)L'instinct abandonna la partie et j'ouvris les paupières, les clignant plusieurs fois pour m'habituer à la lumière ambiante. Je vis deux visage anxieux penchés sur moi, celui de Naruto bien entendu, ses mèches blondes lui tombant sur le visage sans qu'il prit la peine de les repousser pour dégager ses yeux bleus azur et celui d'une femme mûre, au cheveux brun et lisse, brillant, aux yeux marron de la même couleur que ceux de ma mère, avec une étincelle d'inquiétude au fond de ses prunelles.

Naruto ouvrit aussitôt la bouche et commença à débiter des paroles trop rapides pour être comprises. Parmi tout ce charabia, j'analysais les mots :

« Peur…jamais…coup pareil…toi…angoisse…vraiment flippant… »

Mme Shizune, visiblement irritée, le fit taire et le conduisit hors de la pièce. Elle revint vers moi et lâcha un soupir exaspéré :

-Quel bavard !

J'eu un mince sourire qui se transforma illico en grimace lorsque la femme commença à tâter mon cuir chevelu.

-Beau cheveux, me complimenta-t-elle.

Je sentis mes joues s'embraser.

-Bon, apparemment tu n'as pas de fracture. En revanche, tu as une belle bosse ici, fit-elle en effleurant légèrement et je grognais de douleur.

Ensuite, elle examina ma gorge et m'annonça que j'étais en déshydratation et qu'il fallait que je boive plus.

Enfin, elle s'assit en face de moi et me regarda bien en face en m'interrogeant :

-Maintenant, dis moi ce qui c'est passé. Je te jure que je ne te jugerais pas. Manque de drogue ? ''Coma'' éthylique ? Malaise de femme enceinte ?

Sans Naruto a mes cotés, ma timidité naturelle reprenait le dessus et je me sentis rougir en secouant frénétiquement la tête, réveillant au passage une douleur vive dans la nuque.

-Non, non…, commençais-je, génée. En…En fait, je suis sujette aux…aux…aux crises d'angoisses, achevais-je dans un souffle.

Elle eut un sourire éclatant et me confia :

-Eh bien, voila qui me changeront agréablement !

Une tentative de sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Elle m'adressa un nouveau sourire, complice, et ajouta :

- Eh, dis-moi… Naruto… vous ne seriez pas ensemble par hasard ?

Mon maigre sourire disparut et je rougis à nouveau pendant que je lui assurais que ce n'était qu'un ami. Elle eut une moue sceptique avant de rire gentiment et de me dire que je n'étais pas la première à tomber amoureuse et qu'il n'y avait pas de honte à avoir. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne parvins pas à la convaincre et elle me poussa dans le couloir où je vis Naruto faire les cents pas, redresser la tête et se précipiter vers moi. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient et je n'entendis pas un seul mot de ce qu'il me racontait. En revanche, le sourire en coin de Shizune ne m'échappa pas et je la regardais avec suspicion s'approcher de moi de sa démarche féline et me murmurer a l'oreille sous le regard intrigué de Naruto qui s'était reculé:

-Naruto n'a jamais mis les pieds a l'infirmerie sauf une fois pour accompagner son camarade Sasuke qui était sacrement blessé après une bagarre sur le parking. Et il n'est pas resté. Il s'est éclipsé aussitôt que je l'eu pris en main.

Apres un dernier regard entendu, elle s'éloigna dans le couloir et disparu a l'angle d'un mur.


	8. Rencontre officielle avec le groupe

Chapitre 8 : Rencontre ''officielle'' avec le groupe de Naruto.

-Eh !! Pst !

Intriguée, je me tournai vers Naruto :

-Quoi ?

Il prit des airs à la Sherlock Holmes et me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Dis, dis, qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Il indiqua du menton l'endroit ou Shizune avait disparue. Je me sentis rougir.

-Tiens, c'est rigolo, t'es toute rouge, remarqua-t-il sans aucun tact en indiquant du doigt mon visage écarlate.

Je détournais la tête et, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je lui rapportais ma conversation avec l'infirmière, les yeux fixés sur un bout de mur. L'Uzumaki resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que je me taise. A ce moment là, il éclata de rire. Stupéfaite, je le dévisageais : Je ne m'attendais pas du tout a ce qu'il réagisse comme sa. A quoi m'attendais-je ? Même moi je ne le savais pas.

Je le regardais s'esclaffer ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait mal aux abdominaux et les larmes aux yeux. Je l'observai, sidérée, tandis qu'il essayait de m'expliquer son hilarité entre deux hoquets :

-C'est… pour sa que… tu rougis ?

A nouveau, je sentis mes joues s'embraser :

-Alors… Alors c'est vrai ?

Il retrouva tant bien que mal son sérieux et déclara d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre solennelle :

-Bien sur que non.

En détaillant le sourire qui naissait lentement sur ses lèvres et qui menaçait de faire le tour de son visage, j'eus la très nette impression de louper un truc. En voyant mon incompréhension, le fou rire de mon interlocuteur repartit de plus belle et je dus attendre qu'il se calme en me faisant l'effet d'être une parfaite imbécile. Plus le temps passait, plus j'étais persuadée que le blondinet se moquait de moi et je commençais à tourner les talons, des larmes de rage montant doucement a l'assaut de mes yeux quand il me rappela :

-Attend ! Je vais t'expliquer !

Sérieusement irritée à présent, je me retournais vers lui et il se justifia, le regard à la fois agacé et malicieux :

-C'est ma tante. Shizune, ajouta t-il en voyant mon air perdu. Elle se désole de voir qu'un, je cite ''aussi beau garçon '', soit toujours célibataire alors elle essaye de me caser à tout prix. Elle raconte n'importe quoi à n'importe qui et comme elle est douée dans tout ce qui est mensonge, tout le monde la croit.

Encore une fois, il fut gagné par le rire que cette fois-ci, je partageais de bon cœur.

Même si, intérieurement, je me fis la promesse de me méfier des belles paroles de l'infirmière a l'avenir.

-Naruto, qu'est qui te fais rire comme sa, cette fois ? L'interpella une voix grave et lasse, comme si la personne s'apprêtais à s'endormir.

-Ah, Shikamaru ! C'est Shizune qui a encore fais des siennes ! Rit Naruto.

Je me retournais vers l'origine de la voix et reconnut sans trop de mal le brun a la coiffure incroyable entraperçu devant la boutique de mode, accompagné de la blonde aux cris perçants et légèrement hystérique. Cette dernière prit la parole avec un sourire à peine carnassier qui me fit reculer instinctivement de deux pas :

-Ah ? Et qui est ''l'Heureuse Elue'' aujourd'hui ?

Mon compagnon m'indiqua du doigt tandis que je me recroquevillais essayant en vain de disparaître :

-Sakura Haruno ! Tu sais, la nouvelle !

-Celle qui s'est évanouie en classe ? C'est sa ? Questionna la blonde.

Le brun me jaugeait avec des yeux vitreux pendant que je rougissais. Enfin, sans me quitter des yeux, il répondit à ma question muette :

-La rumeur a fait le tour du collège.

Si j'étais surprise qu'il ait su ce que je voulais connaître, à savoir comment la jeune femme était au courant de mon moment de faiblesse, j'étais encore plus choquée par sa réponse : Comment, sa le tour du collège ? Zut, des le premier jour je me faisais remarquer !! Et dire que j'avais voulus rester discrète !! Ben, c'était loupé apparemment. Je rougis encore plus.

La blonde pivota dans ma direction et me considéra des pieds a la tête et je vis a son sourire qu'elle avait l'air satisfaite par son petit examen. Puis, remarquant ma réserve, elle me lança, taquine :

-Dis, on fait vraiment si peur que sa ?

D'une couleur rouge à rendre jalouse une tomate, je secouais frénétiquement la tête, sans oser cependant prononcer un seul mot.

Je fus sauvé par Naruto qui agita soudainement le bras en l'air en criant :

-Eh, Sas'key !! Hinata !!

Je fis volte-face et mon cœur rata un battement. En face de moi, le magnifique garçon que j'avais remarqué l'autre jour s'avançais vers nous d'une démarche nonchalante accompagnée de la brune aux yeux blancs. De plus près, je remarquais que les cheveux de la demoiselle comportaient de splendides reflets bleus. Quand le blond l'interpella, son visage prit une délicate couleur coquelicot alors que celui du garçon restait stoïque. Sentant son regard (celui du brun) posé sur moi, je me détournais vers Naruto le fixant avec des yeux de cocker mouillé, un peu dans le genre du chat botté de Shrek, dans un malheureux appel à l'aide.

Lui me regarda d'un air perplexe, se demandant apparemment pourquoi je me mettais soudain à loucher furieusement, une lueur bizarre au fond des mes prunelles émeraudes. Puis il se tourna vers les autre en quête d'un soutien qui ne vint pas, tous les regards étant fixés sur moi, avec sur tout les visages, la même expression d'incompréhension. Je sentis un vertige me saisir. Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de me calmer mais cela ne fit qu'aggraver mon stress. Dodelinant de la tête, je me sentais rejoindre pour la deuxième fois de la journée, les ténèbres, terrifiantes par leur noirceur mais si rassurante par leur absence totale de bruits douceur reposante, quand il se passa plusieurs choses simultanément : Tout d'abord, mes genoux fléchirent comme d'habitude. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Ensuite, j'entendis deux exclamations bien distinctes, provenant de deux voix connue, bien que je sois incapable de les relier à un visage ou à un nom :

-Ca recommence !

-Sakura !

Et enfin, je sentis quatre bras musclés me rattraper alors que je me laisser glisser vers les bras accueillant du carrelage.

Je sentis deux mains fraiches se poser de chaque côté de mon visage et la deuxième des voix de tout a l'heure m'ordonna d'une voix anxieuse :

-Respire, Sakura, respire !

C'est là que je reconnus la voix douce de l'infirmière. Alors, je lui obéis. Sur son ordre, je forçais mon organisme a inspirer de grandes bouffées d'air chargé d'angoisse, a la tension si lourde. Et, petit à petit, je me sentis mieux. La migraine était toujours présente mais beaucoup moins forte et je rouvris les yeux d'un seul coup, me brulant la rétine. Et rougis pour la énième fois de la journée e prenant conscience du fait que c'était Naruto et le dénommé ''Sas'key'' qui me retenaient debout d'une poigne ferme.

Semblant comprendre la cause de mon malaise, Shizune somma les deux jeunes hommes :

-C'est bon, lâchez-la les garçons. Doucement !

Ils m'aidèrent à me redresser et me laissèrent prudemment.

-Merci…

Je me félicitais intérieurement de ne pas avoir bégayé.

-Sa va aller, Sakura ? S'enquit le médecin.

-Oui…Désolée de vous avoir dérangée…

-De rien, c'est naturel.

Elle fit un grand sourire, ses yeux passant de moi à Naruto qui se tenait derrière moi par précaution. Regard que je soutins calmement, connaissant désormais la vérité. Elle comprit que je savais et m'adressa un pauvre sourire d'excuse mais ses yeux montraient qu'elle ne regretterait rien. Son sourire de façade s'effrita comme un vieux mur qui tombe en poussière et elle nous abandonna dans le couloir sans au revoir.

Tous les regards étaient encore posés sur moi mais cette fois-ci je me contentais de me dandiner d'un pied à l'autre, nerveusement, mes mains arrachant minutieusement le tissu de l'intérieur de mes poches de veste.

Naruto brisa le silence le premier et demanda :

-C'est quoi ca, exactement ?

J'ouvrais la bouche pour répondre mais, a ma grande surprise, la dénommée Hinata me devança :

-Une crise d'angoisse.

Quatre paires d'yeux convergèrent d'elle a moi et elle rougit a son tour, fixant ses mains avec insistance et elle expliqua, sans nous regarder et en bégayant :

-Quand une…personne est s…soumise a un tr…trop grand st…stress, ca provoque une…une crise d'an…d'angoisse. C'est embe…embêtant mais pas gr…grave. Je s…suis pareille.

Un bref silence suivit ses paroles. Puis l'Uzumaki, fidele a lui-même s'écria d'une voix forte :

-OK ! On va éviter de vous faire peur alors !!

La blonde répliqua illico en haussant la voix à chaque mot :

-si tu commençais par arrêter de crier, sa serait du STRESS EN MOINS, CRETIN !!

Le brun coiffé à la oasis ananas fit remarquer en se tournant négligemment le petit doigt dans l'oreille :

-Toi aussi tu hurle, Témarie.

-tais-toi Shikamaru ! Tu prends toujours la défense des mecs, espèce de MACHO !

Le concerné bailla ostensiblement et riposta :

-Je suis pas realiste.

La témarie sembla s'ettoufer et ressembla de maniere frappante, l'espace d'un instant, a une cocotte minute prete a exploser. Puis Hinata prit la parole de sa petite voix et elle sa calma sans cesser cependant de jeter des regard meurtriers au brun :

-Dites, euh…on devrait se…presenter, non ?

-Bonne idée, Hinata-chan ! Je m'en charge !

Il montra Hinata du doigt et indiqua inutilement :

-Ca, c'est Hinata.

Son doit fendit l'air et s'arreta sur le couple improbable mais réel formé par la blonde que je comparais de plus en plus a un félin, beau mais sauvage et le brun amorphe :

-Témarie c'est l'hystérique( la concernée le foudroya du regard ce qui sembla ne lui faire ni chaud ni froid) et le feignant, c'est Shikamaru.

Enfin, son index decrivit une courbe avant de pointer le brun ténébreux et je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

-Et Sasuke.

A ma grande surprise -et vif soulagement- je pris conscience que mon visage n'exprimais rien hormis un interêt poli. A force de camoufler mes émotions pour duper ma mère, cela finissait pas se je remarquais que tous guettaient ma réaction. Qui sembla leur plaire puisqu'aussitôt, les conversatins débutèrent tandis que Sasuke me fixait d'un air impassible. Aucune emotion ne transpercait et je me sentis mal a l'aise. Il etait encore plus doué que moi pour cacher ses sentiments. Il plongea ses yeux couleur de nuit sans étoile dans les miens mais, contrairement à la fois où nos regards s'étaient croisés dans la boutique, je ne ressentis rien de special et je notais que l'attirance que j'éprouvais envers lui s'était amoindrie. Je soutins son regard et le détourna finalement pour suivre la conversation qui portait sur Prédiction, un nouveau film quand la cloche sonna la reprise des cours.

Toute gêne a présent envolée, je questionnais :

-Vous êtes tous dans la même classe ?

Les réactions furent diverses :

Naruto poussa un ''YESSSS'' retentissant.

Shikamaru se prit la tête entre les mains avec une moue affligée.

Témarie grogna.

Hinata opina doucement.

Sasuke resta stoïque, imperturbable.

Et, sans se concerter, tout le petit groupe commença à avancer, avec une synchronisation parfaite, dans les trop nombreux croisements, sans jamais douter de la route qu'il parcourait, moi a leur suite.


	9. Chapitre 9: Et les autres

Chapitre 9 : …Et les autres…

-…Et alors, le gars a trébuché sur son plateau, il s'est pris un vol plané monstre et il a fauché le pion au passage ! C'était énorme, raconta Naruto.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Je riais tellement que je fermais les yeux en me tenant les côtes.

BOUM !

Rouvrant les paupières, je vis Naruto, qui marchait légèrement en avant, sur les fesses, ainsi qu'une fille brune, accompagnée d'un brun aux cheveux longs, à l'attitude polaire et aux yeux aussi blancs que ceux de Hinata. Je soupçonnais un lien de parenté. Un autre brun sortit d'un autre couloir, la mine revêche (nous étions dans une sorte de ''carrefour'')qui disparut quand il s'arrêta en lançant autour de lui un regard vague avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant Naruto et la jeune fille, toujours au sol avant d'éclater de rire, un rire qui ressemblait fortement a un aboiement. Je reportais mon attention sur Naruto et la brune qui s'invectivait. Puis, tout a fait synchro, ils se retournèrent vers le jeune homme qui riait encore et s'écrièrent d'une même voix :

-ARRETE DE TE MARRER, KIBA !

J'observais le concerné qui avait cessé de rire immédiatement et qui arborait à présent une tête bizarre, un peu comme s'il râlait. Des cheveux bruns, courts et ébouriffés, dont plusieurs mêches tombaient devant ses yeux aux pupilles si étranges, fendues ou j'apercevais une lueur de colère. Il avait des triangles rouges sur les joues et je me demanda si c'était un tatouage et je me fis la réflexion que cela ressemblait au tatouage que se faisait certains gang des rues. Mais je secouais la tête, Kiba n'avait rien d'une racaille avec son sourire plein de …crocs. Car ses dents étaient si pointues que je me devais de m'avouer qu'elle me faisait davantage penser à la mâchoire d'un loup. Vêtu d'un tee-shirt gris sombre, presque noir et d'un jean accompagné de bottes en cuir. Il était affublé de tas d'accessoire sinistres…et pointus : Bracelet a pointes, collier en dent de requin, couteau mal dissimulé partout … Il était comme un prédateur, beau mais dangereux.

Hinata me glissa à l'oreille :

-Il…Il est également dans notre classe…

Hochant la tête, je passais mes yeux sur les deux personnes à terre. Témarie tentais de les persuader de ses lever :

-Allez, levez vous ! Vous ressemblez à deux cretin !

Sans répondre, les deux interpellés continuaient à se regarder en chiens de faïence.

J'examinais la fille : Brune elle aussi, les cheveux soigneusement coiffés en deux macarons fait, de toute évidence, a la va-vite, elle avait les iris couleur chocolat et y brillait une étincelle de malice teinté d'une tristesse secrète. Il fallait avouer que depuis ma conversation dans l'impasse, je me découvrais un talent nouveau pour cerner les gens. Malgré sa fausse mine boudeuse, on devinait instinctivement un sourire plein de fossettes. Elle portait une chemise rouge à carreau blanc avec un slim tirant sur le gris très clair et ses pieds étaient chaussés de petites ballerines blanches. Elle sauta lestement sur ses pieds quand le brun aux cheveux longs lui lança d'une voix sarcastique :

-Tenten, je sais que tu aime bien nettoyer le sol mais a ce point la…

Le jeune homme était brun également quoique ses cheveux tiraient un peu vers le noir. Ils étaient longs et tombaient librement sur ses épaules jusqu'en bas du dos, ses yeux, que j'avais déjà remarqués, ressemblaient a deux perle de nacre, blanc comme la neige, avec de petit reflets mauves. Habillé d'une chemise noire élégante, avec les manches retournées sur ses avant bras laissant apparaître une peau blanche. Il portait un pantalon en coton, pas vulgairement, comme grand nombre des garçons de son âge, au dessous des fesses, ou on voit apparaître le caleçon. Non, normal. Même si, sur lui, cela faisait encore plus classe. Il était splendide mais tout de même moins que Sasuke, a mon avis, même s'il dégageait tout les deux la même grâce glaciale, la même harmonie dans les gestes.

Naruto avait fini par se relever et, après avoir lâché d'autre sympathie a l'adresse exclusive de la dénommée Tenten, se tourna vers moi pour me présenter les nouveau venus :

-Le gars a tête de molosse, c'est Kiba…

-Eh ! J'ai pas une tête de molosse, s'offusqua l'intéresse, c'est…

-Oui, oui, c'est ça, le coupa Naruto, la vipère, oups pardon ! La fille, c'est Tenten et le glaçon, considère que c'est un deuxième Sasuke, mais il s'appelle Neji.

Tenten lui asséna un violent coup de poing sur le crâne tandis que les deux ''glaçon'' fusillais le pauvre blond du regard.

Apres une lutte intérieure acharnée qui se conclut par l'enferment pur et simple de ma timidité dans un placard, ligotée et bâillonnée, je demandais au « second Sasuke » (et cette description me fit sourire tant elle était criante de vérité) :

-T'es le frère de Hinata ?

Il concentra son attention sur moi et ses yeux blancs me fixèrent avec une telle intensité que je me sentis mal a l'aise : J'avais l'impression que ses pupilles fouillait a l'intérieur de mon âme, me donnant l'impression d'être passée au rayon X.

-Non, son cousin. Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il, agressif, sa question sonnant comme une menace.

-Ben, je sais pas, vous avez les mêmes yeux…répondis-je, incertaine et attendant sa réaction avec une certaine angoisse.

Il se détendit imperceptiblement et je respirais plus librement :

-ah…oui, oui, effectivement.

Je me retournais vers les autres en quête d'une explication mais tous, y compris Naruto, détournèrent le regard. Jusqu'à Hinata qui joignait ses index, le rouge aux joues, sans oser mon regard, s'écartant subtilement de moi.

Les Hyuga avaient visiblement un secret. Et je venais de mettre le pied en plein dedans.


	10. Chapitre 10 premier 'cour'

Chapitre 10 : Premier ''cour''.

Enfin, après une marche qui me sembla interminable, le pas si petit groupe que ça constitué de Naruto en tête, Sasuke à sa droite, Hinata, son cousin Neji, Témarie et Shikamaru en ligne devant moi, Tenten, Kiba et moi-même en arrière, s'arrêta devant une des innombrables portes grises que seul les petits nombres gravés différenciaient les unes des autres. Naruto, le premier, frappa coups vigoureux contre le battant et entra sans attendre de réponse, suivit des autres.

Je me tournais vers Hinata qui recula d'un pas comme si elle craignait ce que j'allais lui dire et je compris qu'elle redoutait que je l'interroge sur les Hyuga. Ce qui n'était pas mon intention car, à la vue de la réaction des autres, j'avais compris que c'était un sujet tabou, interdit. J'avais donc refoulé mon intérêt… Pour le moment. La tranquillisant d'un geste, je lui chuchotais a l'oreille avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil :

-Mais, avec tout le temps qu'on a mis, on n'est pas en retard ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et fut secoué d'un rire silencieux sous mon regard interloqué et m'indiqua, entre deux hoquets, pleurant de rire, le pupitre de bois, placé sur une estrade, face aux élèves. A ma grande stupéfaction, il était vide : Pas de trousse ouverte laissant voir un contenu plus ou moins ordonné, pas de sacoche entrouverte sur le sol. Je pivotais à nouveau vers Hinata, les questions se bousculant sur mes lèvres mais elle me doubla, daignant satisfaire ma curiosité :

-C'est Hatake Kakashi, le prof d'histoire. Il a toujours une bonne demi-heure de retard. Au moins.

J'écarquillais les yeux : Parmi ce qu'elle m'avait appris, je n'avais retenu qu'une chose :

-Tu n'as pas bégayé !

Elle rougit et me confia dans un souffle :

-Ben… en fait… Je ne bégaye que quand un représentant du sexe masculin se trouve à proximité et peux m'entendre…

J'acceptais d'un hochement de tête hâtif cette explication étrange, sans mettre en doute cependant, l'honnêteté de ma locutrice et la suivit dans la salle, pleine désormais, où les élèves désœuvré faute d'enseignants, chahutaient, bavardaient, sans aucun souci de discrétion. Je jetais un nouveau regard au bureau déserté et me faufila parmi les tables des étudiants pour rejoindre Hinata qui me faisait signe du fond de la classe et m'installa a ses côtés. Une fois assise, mes yeux parcoururent attentivement le tour de la salle tandis que Hinata engageait la discussion avec Témarie qui se trouvait devant nous, à côté de Shikamaru. De taille moyenne, les murs blancs, les tables et chaises en bois, la pluparts défigurés par des tags gravés. La salle ne comportait aucune décoration hormis une gigantesque carte du monde au fond de la classe, derrière moi et une immense crise chronologique au dessus du tableau blanc. Puis mon attention se porta sur les élèves agités : J'en connaissais quelques un, bien sur, neuf en tout, mais les autres m'étaient totalement inconnus. Il y avait évidemment l'incontournable bande de poufs, ces filles vulgaires qui ne respectent rien ni personne à commencer par leur propre petite personnes. Ces fille de joies dévisageaient le trio que nous formions avec Hinata, Témarie et moi, nous jetant des regards peu amène, une rousse et deux brunes, toutes les trois le visage recouvert de maquillage, leur lèvres rouges pétardes articulant ce que je devinait être des insultes. Elles me rappelaient ma mère et portaient des jupes TRES courte, a la limite de l'indécent, accompagnées de top hyper moulant et décolletés jusqu'au nombril.

A l'autre bout de la salle, j'aperçus un roux solitaire occupé à fixer le mur comme s'il espérait y faire un trou par la seule force de son esprit. Ses yeux verts pâles s'accordaient de façon insolite avec ses cheveux flamboyants, des mèches rebelles camouflant le Kanji tatoué a l'encre rouge sur son front que je soupçonnais fortement d'être le mot ''Amour''. Obnubilé par la merveilleuse couleur de ses pupilles, je n'avais pas encore remarqué les extraordinaires cernes qui cerclaient ses yeux, leur confèrent un air menaçants.

Plus loin, vers le milieu de l'allée centrale, il y avait deux jeunes hommes en pleine discussion. Le premier possédait un visage dissimulé sous divers tissus, des lunettes aux verres si sombres qu'ils en étaient opaques me dissimulant ses iris, une veste noir a capuche cachant la couleur de ses cheveux et recouvrait ses mains, un baggy usé et des baskets non attachées, qui pendaient à ses pieds.

Son interlocuteur possédait des cheveux blancs et longs, séparé en raie droite, libérant un front sur lequel apparaissaient deux points ocre. Il était vêtu d'une …toge couleur crème qui laissait apparaître le haut d'un torse maigrichon. J'en déduis qu'il devait avoir une religion spéciale

Près de la fenêtre se trouvait un autre garçon aux cheveux blancs, plus courts ceux-là. Des dents encore plus pointues que celle de Kiba pointaient hors de sa bouche. J'aperçus au fond de ses yeux une lueur un peu démente et je frissonnais avant de me détourner.

Juste en face du bureau du prof, au premier rang, une fille aux cheveux violets avec une frange droite qui dissimulait en partie ses grands yeux mauves. Elle m'adressa un sourire compatissant, les yeux rivés sur ma chevelure en jouant nerveusement avec le cordon de son pull bleu. Son pantacourt de coton kaki révélait des chevilles minces et ses ballerines rouges montraient qu'elle possédait de tout petit pied. Elle jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à la porte qui restait obstinément close.

Derrière elle, deux personnes, un garçon et une fille, se disputait. Ou plus précisément, la fille hurlait a s'en briser les cordes vocales et le garçon l'ignorait, trop occupé à reluquer une fille assise seule dans la rangée de gauche, une blonde à la silhouette svelte qui portait fièrement un corset blanc rayé de noir griffé de D&G qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur. Mon cœur se serra quand je me rendis compte combien elle ressemblait a Ino et je préférais reporter mon attention sur la gueularde, une fille a la chevelure châtain tirant sur le blond coiffés en une interminable tresse, les yeux couleur bleu orage, les lèvres retroussée en un rictus effrayant qui lui donnait une expression féroce. Elle avait une allure de garçon manqué avec ses baskets abimées et ses jeans troué sans oublier son débardeur uni.

Le garçon mateur avait des cheveux rouges, des yeux marron très clairs, limite orange. Il était habillé d'un tee-shirt manche courte blanc qui moulait un petit peu sa musculature que l'on devinait incroyable. Son visage était banal, rien ne ressortais particulièrement de ses traits.

D'un seul coup, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et alla claquer bruyamment dans le mur :

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Vociféra le nouveau venu.

Les cheveux gris tombant en cascade sur un coté de sa tête, un bandeau cachant son œil gauche, une écharpe sur le bas de la figure, une veste rouge négligemment jetée sur les épaules, une chemise noire, un jogging assortis et des sandales de cuir marron venaient complétait le surprenant physique de l'homme. Il était trop grand pour être un élève et j'en conclus qu'il s'agissait du prof fantôme. Conclusion que me confirma Hinata :

-C'est le prof d'histoire, Mr Kakashi !

Vu la tête du prof en question, il avait l'air de sacré mauvais poil. La journée commençait bien…


	11. Chapitre 11 heureuse ?

Chapitre 11 : Heureuse ?

-Punition générale dès le premier jour ! Rugit Naruto, furieux.

Le cour d'histoire venait de prendre fin et Naruto avait littéralement bondit vers la sortie, le reste de la classe sur les talons, sous l'œil torve de Kakashi. L'heure avait été abominable, en grande partie parce que le prof avait lâché sa sanction collective dès son entrée en classe. Qu'il avait doublé quand Naruto, fidèle a lui-même, s'était mis à hurler de sa voix perçante parmi le flot de protestations :

« EEEH ! C'est pas juste, Z'avez pas à nous punir ! C'est pas de not' faute si vous êtes incapable d'arriver à l'heure ! »

Secouant la tête, je revins au présent et entendit la suite de la conversation :

-Clair ! Eructais Kiba, vingt fois la page trois-cent quatorze, c'est trop ! Pour demain en plus !

-RAAAAH ! Râla le blond, j'en ai au moins jusqu'à minuit !

-Ca c'est de ta faute ! rétorqua Témarie, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de lui balancer ça comme sa !? Sans toi, on l'aurait eu que dix fois, espèce de mollusque sans cervelle !

Le concerné passa une main dans ses cheveux couleur doré déjà en désordre et avoua en baissant les yeux sur le carrelage :

-J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

-Sa, on avait compris, crétin ! Mais arrête de te plaindre et assume ta connerie ! grogna Tenten.

Shikamaru bailla et ajouta, histoire d'enfoncer le clou et de bien faire culpabiliser son ami :

-T'es vraiment stupide, Naruto…

Eh oui, Shikamaru Nara pouvait se montrer faiblement sadique du fin fond de sa paresse ! (ch'tit clin d'œil a _ma_ sadique !)

Naruto se tourna alors vers moi avec espoir :

-Et toi, Sakura-chan, t'en pense quoi ?

Tous guettèrent ma réaction et, après une brève hésitation, je répondis :

-Bah, tout a été dit, j'vois pas quoi rajouter…

Témarie arriva derrière moi et m'asséna une grande claque dans le dos qui manqua de peu de me faire dégobiller tripes et boyaux en me criant à l'oreille :

-Aie pas peur de l'engueuler ce vermisseau ! Il le mérite !!!

A moitié sourde, j'aperçus Naruto du coin de l'œil et ne pus m'empêcher de m'esclaffer en voyant sa mine déconfite, rapidement rejointe par tout le groupe, y compris Naruto. Même si Sasuke et Neji ne faisaient que sourire.

(.com/watch?v=5D8-DWhL3yc musique de fond)

Le reste de la journée se passa ainsi et je pus constater a quel point qui unissaient les différent membres de la ''troupe'' étaient étroits et puissants. Il régnait entre eux une atmosphère chaleureuse, remplie de camaraderie qui mettait aussitôt à l'aise. Mais moi, je me sentie plusieurs fois comme une intruse dans un monde qui n'était pas le mien.

Je riais avec les autres, mais je restais muette, me contentant d'observer en silence, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour répondre à une question. J'étais là en simple spectatrice, faisant office de papier-peint et seul Naruto semblait vraiment prendre compte de ma présence discrète. Il me poussait à participer en me posant des questions stupides auxquelles je répondais par des phrases rendues timides et hésitante par la peur de répondre a côté.

A chacune de mes réponses incohérentes et sans intérêt, l'Uzumaki me jetais un regard surpris. Evidemment, j'étais très différente quand il n'y avait en face de moi qu'un seul interlocuteur et non une bande d'amis pendue à mes lèvres, en attente de ma réplique.

Hinata, avec qui j'avais eu l'occasion de discuter pendant les longues heures de cours et à qui je m'étais confiée, lui expliquant ma timidité maladive, me comprenait et ne s'étonnait donc pas de mon comportement étrange.

Je savais, bien qu'elle ne m'ai rien dit, qu'elle en avait soufflé un mot aux autres filles pendant la pause déjeuner. De fait, tout l'après midi, Tenten et Hinata, quelquefois accompagnées par Témarie, m'adressaient des petits signes encourageants avec, en prime, un sourire compatissant qui me réchauffaient le cœur.

Bien que je n'ai fait leur connaissance que depuis peu, je me sentais…bien. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu être ailleurs.

Je me sentais plus à l'aise avec de gens que j'avais rencontré depuis quelques heures a peine qu'avec mes anciennes amies. Amies avec lesquelles j'avais passé plusieurs années. Mais, elles, elles ne suivaient qu'à cause de la richesse de mes parents. Encore cette manie du luxe qui me rendait malade.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, j'accordais volontiers ma confiance à ces personnes, celles qui me fréquentaient sans rien connaître de ma vie de bourges qu'a des personnes que je connaissais depuis mes années en maternelles. Je gardais quelques réserves, évidemment, mais, étrangement, je ne voulais pas me montrer méfiante envers eux. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je ne craignais pas d'être blessée. Pas par mes nouveaux camarades en tout cas. Il émanait de leur groupe de joyeux lurons une aura de bien-être et de sincérité qui me bouleversait et brisait mes murs de défenses, les uns après les autres.

Tout les cours de la journée finie, je pris, morose, le chemin de chez moi, seule puisque Naruto avait été collé et ne rentrait donc que plus tard dans la soirée. Rien que de penser au blondinet me rendit le sourire et je me mis à siffloter gaiment. Quel drôle de bonhomme c'était tout de même !

Dans ma tête défilèrent des images de la journée passée et malgré la perspective peu attirante des heures de copies qui m'attendaient a cause du petit blond stupide qui occupait mes pensées, c'est joyeuse que je franchis le porte d'entrée d'un pas léger, a la limite du sautillement, en m'exclamant, heureuse :

-C'est moi ! Bonsoir tout le monde !


	12. désilusion, retour a la réalité

Chapitre 12 : Désillusion ; La douche froide et retour a la réalité.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, personne ne vint m'accueillir, même si je savais parfaitement que ma mère était dans son atelier à couture car j'entendais le vrombissement monotone de sa machine à coudre et que mon père se trouvait dans son bureau grâce au faible cliquetis des touches du clavier. Mais qu'importe. Il fallait plus que des parents indifférents et occupés pour entamer ma bonne humeur. Je retirais mes baskets noires, manquait en me relevant de trébucher sur le bac a bonsaï et, riant sottement de ma maladresse, gambada, guillerette, jusqu'à ma chambre, en haut de l'escalier de marbre. Je fis un petit signe réjoui aux poissons bariolés de l'aquarium encastré dans le mur et ouvrit la porte de ma chambre juste au moment ou ma mère m'interpellait du bas des marches.

Etonnée, je balançais mon sac par l'entrebâillement de la porte et redescendit a toute vitesse avec, sur les lèvres, un sourire lumineux, bien loin de celui que j'avais l'habitude d'arborer en présence de mes parents. Elle ne le remarqua pas et s'adressa à moi d'une voix faussement enjouée :

-Eh bien ma puce, comment s'est déroulée ta journée ?

Agréablement surprise, j'entrepris de lui narrer ma journée :

-C'était formidable, Mère ! Il me tarde d'y retourner ! Je me suis fait des amis, ils sont géniaux ! J'ai beaucoup rit et …

Ma voix faiblissait au fur et a mesure que je me rendait compte qu'elle ne m'écoutais pas vraiment, ses yeux vagues posée sur moi, son esprit a dix km de là et me tus tout a fait quand je compris qu'elle ne m'écoutais pas du tout. Refroidie, je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure : Bien sur ! Quelle idiote ! A quoi m'étais-je attendue ? Ma mère se moquait totalement de mes journées, elle n'avait posé la question pour préparer le terrain pour des mots que je ne voulais pas entendre, se fichant comme d'une guigne de la réponse. Je questionnais prudemment :

-Vous souhaitiez me dire quelque chose de particulier, Mère ?

-Oui ! Répondit une voix grave qui n'était pas celle de ma mère.

Mon père venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Grand, bien bâti, les traits virils, majestueux dans son costard cravate de fortune, il était très beau. Malheureusement, je savais qu'intérieurement, il était laid. Il n'éprouvait que des sentiments factices, des émotions artificielles mis a part son amour pour l'argent et sa déception a mon égard. Comme il aurait aimé avoir un fils ! Malheureusement, après ma naissance, moi, l'enfant raté sans ambitions, ma génitrice était devenue stérile et les plus grands spécialistes n'avait rien pu faire, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient compris ce soudain changement.

Le regard sévère de mon père me ramena a la réalité et je l'écoutais attentivement : Il était rare qu'il m'adresse la parole.

-Sakura, ce soir, nous avons des invités de marques.

Docile, j'hochais la tête, guère étonnée. J'attendais la suite en silence, car je me doutais qu'il ne m'aurait pas adressé la parole uniquement pour m'annoncer cela, il se serait contenté de me faire parvenir la nouvelle par ma mère. Nous avions fréquemment des visiteurs et il n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de me prévenir lui-même.

Puis il continua :

-Ce sont des gens importants. La fine fleur du pays.

(Musique de fond .com/watch?v=wcocA9t5iJ0&feature=related )

Sans raison, je me sentis mal tout à coup. Mon père me regarda durement et continua sa tirade, sans aucun tact :

-Et il n'est pas question que tu viennes tout gâcher. C'est la soirée la plus importante de notre vie et je refuse que tu mettes tout en l'air à cause de ta mauvaise éducation. S'ils savaient que nous avons une fille comme toi, sans prétention, aussi stupide, jamais ils n'accepteront de traiter avec nous !!

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et je sentis avec horreur des larmes brulantes me montaient aux yeux. Il reprit tandis que je tentais de refouler l'eau qui me brouillait la vue :

-Il est trop tard pour te chercher une famille d'accueil alors, pour ce soir, tu resteras dans ta chambre, en silence, en te faisant oublier ! Ils ne doivent pas savoir que tu es là ! Mais sache que, dès ce week-end, nous te chercherons une autre famille pour t'élever.

Ma mère opina vigoureusement et m'acheva, toute trace de sa fausse allégresse disparue :

-Nous en avons assez de te trainer partout derrière nous ! Nous ne te supportons plus ! Seigneur, qu'avons-nous fait pour avoir la charge d'un boulet tel que toi !

Cette fois, c'en fut trop. Les larmes débordèrent et je me mis à sangloter misérablement :

-Comment…Comment pouvez-vous me railler ainsi de votre vie ?!

J'…J'ai toujours essaye de vous satisfaire, d'être la fille que vous auriez voulu ! J'ai tr… Travailler d'arrache pied pour avoir des notes excellentes, j'ai appris par c…cœur toute les phrases idiotes de la petite fille modèle, toutes les attitudes ridicules de l'enfant parfait !

Ma mère prit un air méprisant :

-Cesse donc de pleurnicher tu es pitoyable ! Et en plus tu trempe le tapis ! Sais-tu combien il m'a couté ?

-Allez, monte dans ta chambre et qu'on ne t'entende plus !

Et, sans faire plus longtemps attention a ma présence, ils se détournèrent et partirent se préparer pour leur soirée.

Une petite voix au fond de moi me soufflait :

« Rebelle-toi ! Comme Harry Potter !

Il est vrai que l'attitude de mes parents rappelait énormément celle des ignobles Dursley. Malheureusement, moi, je n'avais rien du petit sorcier : Ni pouvoir magique, ni amis fidèles au dehors, près à me donner un coup de main. Je n'étais qu'une moldue, une humaine, idiote et inutile qui venait de se faire rejeter cruellement par ses géniteurs.

Reniflant, la vue floue, les larmes coulant sur mes joues sans retenue, je grimpais l'escalier d'un pas lourd, bien différent du joyeux tressautement que j'avais accomplis moins de dix minutes auparavant. Dix minutes… Un lap de temps très court, mais suffisant pour m'arracher ma vie et mes certitudes. Je poussais la porte de ma chambre et y entrais, refermant la porte sans bruit.

Je me serais bien laissais glisser contre le battant mais je me souvenais dans mon esprit torturé par le chagrin et la déception, que mon père (ce mot m'arracha une grimace) souhaitais que je ne fasse aucun bruit. Alors, je titubais jusqu'à mon lit et m'y écroulais, enfouissant ma tête dans l'oreiller et me recroquevillais sur les draps, prise d'un froid intérieur qu'aucun radiateur au monde ne viendrait dissiper.

Pleurant sans relâche, mes sanglots étouffés par l'oreiller en plume, je me fatiguais, chaque phrase prononcée par mes parents étant comme un coup de poignard bien placé.

Les yeux brûlants, je ne parvenais pourtant pas à m'endormir, a trouver un repos bien mérité, l'inconscience qui me délivrerait de mes souffrances.

Quand, enfin, longtemps après que les voix au rez-de-chaussée se soient tus, que les pas de mes parents les ai portés dans leur chambre sans qu'ils aient daignés venir s'enquérir de mon état, ou au moins me remercier d'avoir été si silencieuse, si invisible, inexistante, quand mes larmes se furent finalement taries, une phrase, une seule parmi toute les autres, une seule commença à tourner et retourner dans mon crâne :

_« Seigneur, qu'avons-nous fait pour avoir la charge d'un boulet tel que toi ! »_

« Et moi, pensais-je amèrement, qu'ais-je fais pour avoir des parents si méprisables ?


	13. Chapitre 13 a chacun son probleme

Chapitre 13 : A chacun son problème.

Quelques rues plus loin, un jeune homme rentrait chez lui également, sans savoir que la magnifique maison blanche qu'il avait admirée en passant venait de connaître un drame.

Il poussa la porte d'un petit immeuble aux appartements néanmoins spacieux. Arrivé au troisième étage, le garçon ouvrit une porte, se glissa dans l'entrebâillement et lâcha, a son habitude, un joyeux :

-Bonsoir a tous !

Les deux personnes présentes se retournèrent d'un coup et accueillirent le nouveau venu avec un sourire ravi et le pressèrent aussitôt de questions :

-Alors ta journée ? Elle s'est bien passée ?

-Tu es dans la classe de tes amis ?

-Tu as de bons professeurs ?

-Tu as rencontré de nouvelles personnes, Naruto ?

Le blondinet sourit avec tendresse et prit un air faussement indigné :

-RAAAAAH ! Mais laissez-moi le temps de répondre à la fin ! Sinon, c'est pas la peine de poser toutes ces questions !

L'homme et la femme arborèrent un air penaud et le garçon ne put s'empêcher de rire devant leurs têtes embarrassées. L'instant d'après, leur rires se répercutaient également contre les cloisons de l'appartement.

Quand les démonstrations affectueuses eurent pris fin, le petit blond regarda avec attendrissement sa famille adoptive et se dit qu'il avait de la chance.

Puis il se rappela les confidences de la fleur sur ses parents et leurs manies de bourges. Un voile se posa devant ses yeux océan tandis qu'un air mélancolique se creusait sur ses traits que ses parents, avec délicatesse, ne commentèrent pas.

« Oui, pensa-t-il, j'ai vraiment de la chance »

A l'autre bout de la ville, dans un manoir aux pierres roses, deux adolescents, un garçon et une fille, venaient de pénétrer dans une pièce, le salon pour accueillir l'arrivant et parler de la journée passée, la détailler avec lui, tel que le rituel de la famille l'obligeait :

-Hinata, Neji, comment allez-vous ?

En temps normal, cette phrase et remplie de chaleur, d'attention. Pas chez les Hyuga. Cette phrase était une tradition qui se répétait chaque soir et, avec l'habitude, le ton de celui qui la prononçait devenait de plus en plus froid, métallique et monotone.

Cependant, le réponde de l'ainé n'avait rien a envié a celle de l'interlocuteur :

-Très bien mon Oncle. Vos souhaits ont été exaucés, je n'ai dans ma classe que des élèves doués, hormis un ou deux, mais il ne compte pas.

C'était un sacré mensonge, bien sur, puisque la classe était en grande partie constituée de cancre. Mais un scandale serait très mal vu et Neji préférait ne pas faire plus de publicité sur son compte.

-Bien, approuva l'homme.

La cadette attendit que le regard du quidam (personne dont on ignore le nom) daigne se poser sur elle pour prendre la parole en bégayent :

-Je su...suis dans la m…même classe que c…cousin Neji, Père.

Le paternel lui adressa à peine un hochement de tête hâtif avant de recentrer son attention sur le jeune homme à qui il posa d'innombrable question, délaissant totalement sa fille.

Hinata ne broncha pas. L'indifférence de son père avait toujours fait partie de son quotidien, il n'y avait pas de raison que cela change aujourd'hui. Elle n'y prêtait plus d'attention, ou presque pas. Elle songeait seulement à son carnet là-haut, celui rempli par l'encre noire qu'elle affectionnait tant.

La discussion se poursuivit sans qu'elle y prenne garde et lorsque son père lui posait quelques questions, elle y répondait maladroitement en rougissant, s'attirant le regard agacé de son père et celui, navré, de son cousin.

Plus tard, quand la réunion eut pris fin et que la jeune fille eut enfin le loisir de se pelotonner sous la couverture, son carnet entre les mains, elle se demanda, en noircissant davantage la surface rugueuse de ses feuilles :

« Depuis quand dure cette mascarade ? Jusqu'à quand durera-t-elle encore ? »

Alors que plus à l'est de l'immense manoir, dans l'autre aile, Neji faisait le point sur sa vie, plus que monocorde, en rêvant à des aventures incroyable et improbable. Ce soir là, comme toutes les nuits, il fit le vœu que _quelque chose_ change dans sa vie. Mais jusqu'à présent, ses prières avaient été vaines.

S'il avait su que ce soir enfin, Dieu avait entendu sa supplique…

Entre les deux extrémités de la ville, au beau milieu d'un groupement d'immeuble, dans deux petits appartements minuscules, l'un au dessus de l'autre. Comme ils sont identiques, les chambres sont l'une au dessus de l'autre

Et de là proviennent des sons étranges, des bruits sourd, comme des coups porté dans un mur… ou un plafond. Eh oui, car dans ses deux appartements vivaient Shikamaru et Témarie.

Le brun avait appris le morse à la blonde et le regrettait a présent amèrement.

En effet, la sauvage et énergique Témarie semblait s'être mis en tête d'empêcher son chéri d'avoir le sommeil qu'il désirait tant car elle passait des nuits entières a massacrer allègrement le plafond en le martelant de coups violents, empêchant le pauvre Shikamaru de fermer l'œil avant une heure avancée…du matin.

Et le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas de brulantes déclarations de tendres mots d'amour. Du haut de sa mezzanine, Témarie frappait la surface immaculée et rugueuse avec délice, sans se soucier de son père et de ses frères à qui il fallait de toute façon trois réveils chacun pour parvenir l'exploit de les tirer du sommeil.

-(C'est en morse mais je traduis ^^ ! Ce sont les phrases que Témarie transmet à son amoureux via l'innocent plafond xD) …Bougre d'imbécile ! Naruto est plus intelligent que toi et en plus, c'est pas un macho ! J'aurais du sortir avec lui ! Tu m'entends crétin ? Oh ! Arrête de m'ignorer et répond !

A l'étage au dessus, le jeune homme soupira, lassé. Chaque nuit c'était la même chose et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait ainsi. Il ne prenait jamais le temps de répondre. Sauf le premier soir où il avait commis l'erreur de répliquer (toujours via l'innocent plafond !! ou plutôt le sol dans le cas de Shika…) :

-Téma, ta gueule, j'ai sommeil.

A grands coups de poings vigoureux pour bien montrer son irritation. Ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de faire redoubler l'ampleur et la vitesse des coups de la demoiselle, au grand désespoir du garçon qui s'était juré de ne plus jamais rétorquer quoi que ce soit a l'avenir.

Sur le dos, les mains derrière la nuque, il observait attentivement le plafond pour repérer le moindre changement depuis la veille sur la voute blanche lorsqu'il prit conscience que les coups s'espaçaient, beaucoup moins puissant déjà. Un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres et, amusé malgré lui, jeta un coup d'œil sur le petit réveil électronique et remarqua qu'il n'était que deux heures. Un sourire ravi étira ses lèvres minces : Elle avait tenu beaucoup moins longtemps que d'habitude. La fatigue devait commencer à se faire sentir pour elle aussi, malgré son inépuisable énergie, digne d'une pile électrique.

Satisfait, il se rencogna dans ses draps et ferma les yeux avec délice, et les bruits cessèrent complètement peu après tandis que son cerveau de génie se faisait une dernière remarque avant de céder au bras de Morphée : IL avait beau posséder deux cent de QI, il y avait toujours une chose qui lui échappait : Ses sentiment pour la blonde tyrannique. Beaucoup trop complexe pour lui et ses idées carrées, logiques.

Juste en dessous , la jeune femme ronflait joyeusement, empêtrée dans ses couvertures, un bras par dessus la rambarde et l'autre sur ses yeux, un filet de bave coulant doucement sur le menton, ses cheveux blonds éparpillés en tous sens sur l'oreiller, ses rêves peuplé de Shikamaru a tête d'ananas, coupé en rondelle dans son assiette, prêt a être mangé.

Au sud, dans le quartier industriel, dans un petit lotissement adjacent, un jeune homme à la beauté incroyable et à l'attitude glaciale pénétra dans une maison semblable à celle qui l'entourait. IL referma la porte après son passage, tourna cinq fois la clé dans la serrure, provoquant de petit ''Clic'' métallique et soupira. Enfin chez lui… Comme on le lui avait appris, il salua :

-Bonsoir…

Seul le silence lui répondit, ce qui ne le surprit pas. Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs moi déjà qu'il vivait seul, en secret, dans la demeure familiale. Seul Naruto était au courant de sa situation et savait que le fier Uchiwa devait travailler tard le soir dans des bars miteux pour gagner de quoi se nourrir et, souvent, sa ne suffisait pas. Après tout, ses parents étaient loin d'être riche et leurs maigres économies avait depuis longtemps disparue.

Sasuke traversa un couloir, s'arrêta devant une porte vitrée a travers laquelle on voyait les murs, éclaboussés d'une matière séchée. Il s'inclina respectueusement quelques secondes et poursuivit son chemin, faisant une nouvelle halte devant un frigo cette fois-ci qu'il ouvrit et, insensible au courant d'air froid qui s'en échappa, contempla avec fatalisme les étagères vides. Il referma la porte et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, résigné à l'idée qu'il lui faudrait jeuner ce soir-là également, malgré son estomac affamé qui grondait.

« Mais, songea-t-il, le lendemain, je recevrais ma paye du mois. »

Son ventre se tordit en un spasme douloureux et il pensa qu'il lui faudrait trouver une solution à sa situation. Très vite. Se contenter des sandwichs que Naruto lui préparait discrètement le midi, Sasuke ne pouvant plus se payer la cantine et ne rien avaler le soir dès le 15 du mois passé n'était pas acceptable. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme.

La fatigue et la faim eurent raison de lui et il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Près d'une misérable masure délabrée dans un quartier vide de tout habitant une fois la nuit tombée, une jeune fille court dans une rue sombre.

Elle allait être en retard et sa mère allait s'inquiéter ! Alors elle se dépêchait. En hâte, elle traversa une pelouse encombrée de détritus, trébucha, se releva et, enfin parvint a la porte qu'elle poussa, haletante. Heureusement qu'elle s'était dépêchait, sa mère enfilait déjà son manteau, prête à venir la chercher. Surprise, cette dernière leva les yeux, laissa tomber sur le sol son manteau a moitié mit et se précipita sur sa fille, la prit dans ses bras en la cajolant, l'embrassant a n'en plus finir jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille la repousse doucement. Là, enfin, la mère inquiète se calme et demande sévèrement :

-Où était tu passé ? J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque ! Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse, jeune fille !

-Y'avait des bouchons et le bus a eu du retard.

Le prétexte est si simple et si logique que la mère poule en perd la voix quelques minutes avant de laisser son anxiété naturelle reprendre le dessus :

-Oh, Tenten, ne me refait plus jamais une peur pareille ! Je n'ai que toi… Que toi !

A présent, elle sanglotait littéralement sur l'épaule de sa fille qui répondit, docile et conciliante :

-Promis, M'man.

Et, pour la calmer, tenta une feinte :

-Et le boulot ? Sa va toujours ?

Raté. Au lieu de faire briller ses yeux et de déclencher un de ses interminables monologue sur la chance qu'elle avait eue d'obtenir cet emploi, sa mère sanglota de plus belle.

-Quoi ? Paniqua Tenten, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai été virée !

L'adolescente en resta bouche bée une poignée de secondes et s'exclama :

-QUOI ???!

Sa génitrice leva sur elle un visage à la fois fatigué, un visage de grande personne et un visage coupable, un visage d'enfant pris en faute :

-Ils ont s…supprimé des postes a l'usines… Il y a eut beaucoup de licenciement…

Abattue, la mère pleura encore plus tandis que la demoiselle se laissait tomber sur un vieux siège qui craqua sinistrement, sous le choc :

-Ils… Ils t'ont donné ta paye, au moins ?articula-t-elle.

La jeune mère effondrée gémit en murmurant que le mois venait juste de débuter et secoua la tête de droite à gauche, faisant voler des gouttes d'eau salées de tout côté avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains :

-On n'a plus rien a mangé et vu le mal que j'ai eu à obtenir cet emploi, je pense que je vais surement rester au chômage un moment...Mais…moi… je ne veux pas que tu souffre de la faim… pas toi…

Une boule dans la gorge, la jeune fille demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu propose, m'man ?

Sa mère planta ses yeux rouges et gonflés dans les siens et lui annonça :

-Je vais certainement vendre la maison. Cela nous permettra sans doute de nous nourrir pendant quelques mois, le temps que je trouve un emploi stable.

L'esprit pratique de la jeune fille trouva immédiatement la faille :

-Sa veut dire qu'on va être a la rue ?

-Non, non… bien sur que non, tenta de la rassurer sa maternelle, je demanderais a ta Tante Machi de t'héberger quelques temps…

Loin d'être stupide, Tenten mis aussitôt le doigt sur le problème :

-_**M'**_héberger ? Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas aussi ?

Fermant les paupières, Mme Hoshi soupira intérieurement. Des fois, elle regrettait que sa fille ne soit pas moins intelligente :

-Ta tante et moi avons eu des… différents par le passé et…elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup…

-Mais… !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je me débrouillerais !

-Maman, tu ne vas pas...

-Suffi t ! S'énerva sa mère, je sais ce que je fais ! Il me semble que j'ai passé l'âge de me faire commander ! Par ma propre fille en plus ! File te coucher, et vite !

Cependant, à peine sa fille fut-elle sortie de la salle que la colère disparaissait des traits de la mère, remplacée par la douleur. Elle se laissa tomber a genoux et, avachie sur le sol froid, sanglotant, laissa échapper pour elle-même, entre deux sanglots :

-Tenten, ma puce…mon ange… je n'ai que toi…Pardonne-moi…ma fille, mon bébé…

De l'autre côté de la porte, affalée contre le battant branlant, l'adolescente pleurait elle aussi, silencieusement, écoutant avec attention chacun des mots prononcés par sa maternelle et laissant ses larmes tomber sur le tapis miteux. Et dans sa tête résonnait une phrase qui tournait et retournait dans son esprit à la recherche d'une solution à cette impasse dans laquelle elles sont tombées, le moyen de sortir de ce cercle vicieux :

« Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir ? »

Et, unie dans leur désespoir, pleurant ensemble mais pourtant séparées, les deux femmes goutèrent à l' avance, imaginant la douleur d'une séparation désormais inéluctable.

Plus loin encore, au coin d'une rue sombre, dans un quartier mal famé, un garçon fumait. Il était seul. Par reflexe, il consulta son portable, vit les trois nouveaux messages de ses parents et les effaça sans les lire. Puis il regarda l'heure affiché. Vingt trois heure trente. Déjà. Avec un soupir, il rangea le portable et pris le chemin du retour sans enthousiasme.

Dix minutes plus tard, il aperçut le petit pavillon de ses parents. Sans frapper, il rentre et, sans enlever ses chaussures boueuses, se dirigea vers son antre, massacrant avec une joie sauvage le parquet impeccable. Son père lui barra la route, surgi d'on ne sait où. Exaspéré, l'ado tenta de le pousser.

-Où était tu passé ? Gronda son paternel.

Sans répondre, le jeune homme fit volte-face, prêt à ressortir mais il tamponna sa mère qui sortait de la cuisine, vêtue d'un tablier taché, lui coupant toute retraite.

-Oh, Kiba ! Gémit-elle, on s'est fait un sang d'encre !

Le jeune brun la regarda d'un air mauvais et cracha :

-Menteuse ! C'est pareil tous les soirs, tu as l'habitude ! Tu dis sa pour soulager ta conscience !

Sa mère blêmit et le chef de famille perdit son sang-froid :

-Kiba ! Ne parle pas à ta mère sur ce ton ! cria-t-il.

Indifférent a ces remontrances, le fils renifla d'un air dédaigneux et grogna, faisant face à son père :

-Perso, sa fait longtemps que je la considère plus comme ma mère.

Touché. Il entendit une exclamation de douleur étouffée derrière lui et jubila : Il adorait les faire souffrir tout les deux. Il se retourna lentement et vrilla ses yeux, goguenard, a ceux, noyés de larmes, de sa génitrice. Un courant d'air, a sa droite, lui indiqua que son père l'avait dépassé pour aller prendre son épouse dans ses bras.

Kiba sourit méchamment devant cette scène.

« Parfait, songea-t-il »

Ainsi, il le laisserait tranquille. Et, en effet, ils le laissèrent s'éloigner dans le couloir, le cœur lourd.

L'adolescent claqua la porte de sa chambre avec toute la force qu'il possédait, faisant passer sa rancœur dans ce simple geste. Il défoula sa rage sur les meubles innocents, laissant de temps en temps lui échapper un grognement de frustration. Ensuite, épuisé, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas éventré. Il était tellement furieux qu'il en pleurait, ses poings douloureux se crispant sur les draps sales. Enfin, il se calma, essuya son nez contre sa manche crasseuse, se mit sur le dos et laissa son esprit s'échapper loin de cette baraque qu'il détestait tant.

Oui, Kiba Inuzuka se révélait souvent violent autant que sympathique et joyeux. Au collège. Dès qu'il franchissait la grille de l'établissement, il redevenait taciturne, nerveux, brutal…dangereux. Chez lui, il était méchant, cruel avec ses parents. Ses parents… Ces deux mots lui arrachèrent une grimace et firent monter la bile au fond de sa gorge. Il cracha de dépit. Il les haïssait…Oh oui, il les haïssait ! Ils l'avaient laissé seul au moment ou il avait le plus besoin d'eux … Il ne leur pardonnerait pas !

Et c'est sur ces sombres pensées qu'il ferma les yeux en attente d'un sommeil qui serait long à venir.

Dans la chambre voisine, les deux adultes, blessés d'être ainsi rejetés par leur fils, de façon si impitoyable, se demandait ce qu'ils avaient raté, quand le petit fil de leur bonheur avait commencé à s'écorcher, quand tout avait dérapé. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu changer a ce point leur petit Kiba, autrefois si rieur, si joyeux, si optimiste, si attendrissant dès qu'un petit chiot pointait le bout de son museau… A présent, il était lunatique. Et lui, si fou de la race canine auparavant, avait un soir de folie totale tué le vieux chien de la famille, Nayo. En revenant d'une soirée, il l'avait trouvé dans la cuisine saccagée en train de bourrer le cadavre de son vieil ami de coups de pieds en hurlant :

-Tu m'as abandonné ! Je croyais que t'étais différents ! Mais tu m'as laissé tout seul, toi aussi ! Ne t'avais pas le droit ! T'avais pas le droit !!

Ce souvenir flottait dans la mémoire des deux adultes, laissant un gout amer dans la bouche et un poids sur le cœur, si présent qu'il leur retourna l'estomac. Ce soir là, quelque chose s'était cassé et Kiba, leur Kiba, l'enfant toujours si joyeux avait définitivement disparu.

Se tournant mutuellement le dos, l'homme et la femme repensaient, comme chaque nuit, a tout ça en attendant la délivrance de l'inconscience qui, comme pour leur fils, se fera attendre et qui, peut-être, ne viendra tout simplement pas.


	14. Chapitre 14 L'aurore est dure

Chapitre 14 : L'aurore est dure…

Le lendemain, à sept heures pile, neuf adolescents furent tirés de leur somnolence par l'agaçante sonnerie de radio réveil. Des grognements de protestation retentissent dans les chambres et tous furent plus ou moins longs à se lever. Après tout, c'était un matin d'école, personne n'avait envie de sortir de son lit pour aller passer de longues heures enfermé, à s'ennuyer ferme, dans une salle de cour !

_POV Sakura_

(Musique de fond .com/watch?v=RuJ01F7fenc&feature=related )

Le cœur en miette, les yeux rouges et gonflés, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, je me levais a contrecœur, repoussant faiblement la chaleur rassurante de la couverture, et me trainais jusque dans ma salle de bain personnelle. Le nœud dans mon estomac se serra quand je me rendis compte que cette pièce ne serait bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. J'avais versé tant de larmes au cour de la nuit que je ne parvenais plus à pleurer. Au moins toute les demi-heures, je m'étais réveillé en hurlant et pas une seule fois mes parents n'avait pris la peine de venir vérifier ce qui se passait.

Finalement, au bout de longues minutes, je descendis d'un pas lourd prendre un petit déjeuner rapide. Que m'attendais à voir en bas ? Une trace sur le visage noyé de larmes de mes parents ? Peut-être. En tout cas, quand je déboulais dans la cuisine, rien n'avait changé. Le visage de mes géniteurs arborait, à leur habitude, un visage frais et reposé, preuve que leur nuit n'avait pas été aussi agitée que la mienne et leurs yeux étaient secs. Pas la moindre petite trace de chagrin, aussi infime soit-elle.

Mon père, resplendissant dans son costume impeccable, buvait son café lentement, a petite gorgées mesurées, en fixant le vide devant lui d'un air vague pendant que ma mère lui préparait des tartines, en n'en dévorant une de temps a autre. Ils se comportaient tout deux exactement comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme s'ils n'avaient pas détruit mon univers la veille. Puis, à l'instant où je me faisais cette réflexion, je notais une anomalie : Ils faisaient comme si je n'étais pas là. Pour la première fois de ma vie, ma mère ne tourna pas son visage savamment maquillé vers moi en m'adressant son éternel sourire mécanique auquel, je m'en rendais compte à présent qu'il n'était plus la, j'étais attaché et mon père me marqua pas de pause dans l'absorption de son breuvage matinal a mon entrée pourtant peu discrète tant j'avais été pressée de voir leur réaction, le cœur gonflé d'un espoir désormais déçu et douloureux.

Avec un horrible sentiment d'oppression, je compris le message : Ils m'avaient fait disparaître de leur vie. Ce week-end, se serait officiel mais pour eux je n'existais tout simplement déjà plus. Inspirant un bon coup, refusant d'abandonner sans me battre, je tentais une feinte : M'approchant de la fenêtre, je fis mine de scruter l'extérieur avant de feindre un sursaut et de m'exclamer d'une voix trop sonore pour être vraie, sans quitter mes parents de mon champ de vision :

-Oh, c'est Naruto !

Ils n'avaient même pas tressaillie à l'entente d'un nom masculin dans ma bouche.

(Musique de fond .com/watch?v=ik8J9L5rJnc )

Apparemment, je n'avais pas assez pleuré durant la nuit car mes yeux se remplirent à nouveaux quand l'affreuse vérité s'imposa à moi avec le goût amer qui caractérise l'incontournable douleur :

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Mes parents m'avaient gommée de leur vie et rien ne les ferait changer d'avis.

Etouffant un sanglot, je voulus crier ma haine, ma colère, ma peine, ma déception, ma souffrance presque physique qui me broyait le cœur, ne parvint qu'a émettre un borborygme insignifiant et m'enfuis de la salle en courant.

J'attrapais mon sac et me précipitais a l'extérieur, les yeux brulants, et ne m'arrêtais qu'une fois sur le trottoir, à l'endroit exact où Naruto m'avait trouvée la veille.

Machinalement, je consultais la montre en or que mes géniteurs m'avaient offerts pour une soirée, des mois auparavant, avant de me souvenir que j'avais les yeux brouillés et trop de fatigue pour lever ma main jusqu'à mes yeux, et que par conséquent, les fines aiguilles d'or m'étaient invisibles.

Ensuite, je me laissais glisser sur le sol, les bras autour des genoux, ces derniers repliés sur ma poitrine et enfoui ma tête dans le creux formé, menant un combat intérieur a l'âpreté insupportable et me mit a sangloter sans retenue, la discrétion étant a présent le dernier de mes soucis.

Cinq minutes plus tard, mon père sortit de la villa. Je relevais la tête, pleine d'espoir a nouveau, mais il ne m'accorda pas un regard, grimpa dans sa reluisante BMW et démarra, le tout exécuté comme si la rue était vide. Je regardais l'automobile de fortune s'éloigner dans la rue et tourner a un angle avant de refondre en larme.

Un vide s'ouvrit en moi. Un vide terrible. Vertigineux. Effrayant. Douloureux. Indispensable.

Il n'y a pas d'envol sans vide.

Cette fois, c'était vraiment fini.


	15. Le reconfort n'est pas facile a apporter

Chapitre 15 : Le réconfort n'est jamais facile à apporter.

Plus loin dans les rues, un jeune homme sautillait dans les rues en sifflotant d'un air guilleret. Il était heureux et tenait à le montrer au monde entier. Ses parents adoptifs l'aimaient, sa lui suffisait. Sa devise : Le bonheur est partout, il faut juste savoir le chercher !

Au détour d'une ruelle, celle qui mène a la rue de Sakura, il arrêta net de sauter. Il entendait un sanglot rauque, profond, synonyme de gros chagrin, de douleur insupportable. Il écouta. Un cri. Une plainte. Une déchirure.

Craignant ce qu'il va découvrir, il repart, en marchant cette fois-ci, et tourna a l'angle. Alors, il vit Sakura, roulée en boule sur le trottoir, sans que qui se soit fasse mine d'aller la voir. La colère monta chez l'adolescent mais il la refoula, se répétant que ce n'était pas le moment, que pour l'instant, la jeune fille avait besoin de son aide, pas de sa rancœur. Il se précipita vers la forme recroquevillée au sol. En l'entendant arriver, elle releva les yeux avec l'espoir de voir ses parents, il le savait, ce qui lui permit de voir les cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux, preuve qu'elle n'avait pas du dormir beaucoup. Elle avait le visage défait et la petite lueur d'espérance qui s'était allumée dans ses prunelles a son arrivée s'était éteinte en découvrant qu'il n'était pas la personne voulue.

Sans un mot, il la redressa et la laissa se réfugier dans ses bras en pleurant.

Toujours sans parler, il la laissa sangloter tout son soul. Ils arriveraient certainement en retard mais peu importe. Ses parents a lui comprendraient, ceux de Sakura s'en moquerait surement comme de leur premier bavoir et de toute façon, la fleur n'était pas en état de suivre un cour. Comme il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il resta là, muet, rassurant de sa présence la rose déboussolée.

De toute façon, il y a des moments où les mots ne suffisent plus. Dans ce cas, ils deviennent inutiles et le silence est préférable. Naruto le savait mieux que personne.

Au bout d'un moment, Sakura gémit contre son cou :

-Mes parents…Mes parents m'ont… rejetée !

Et ces simples mots contenaient plus de souffrance que l'être humain ne pouvait en supporter. Naruto serra les mâchoires. Ainsi, il avait vu juste…

(Musique de fond .com/watch?v=nJ4acnwsESM&feature=related )

De mauvais souvenirs affluaient vers sa conscience mais il les repoussa et berça Sakura en lui murmurant des mots absurdes, incapable de trouver mieux pour la réconforter.

Quand enfin elle se calma, il l'aida à se relever avec douceur et, l'aidant toujours, la conduisit jusqu'au collège.

Sur de ce qu'il faisait, ayant ruminé sa phrase des milliers de fois, le blond se lança et chuchota a l'oreille :

-Sakura, tes parents sont peut-être aveugles, incapable de voir tes qualités, mais tout le monde n'est pas comme sa. Ta vie s'arrangera, tu verras. Tu surmonteras cette épreuve et alors, la vie te semblera belle.

Puis, après une infime hésitation, il ajouta :

-Je suis passé par la aussi. Mais c'est une longue histoire et ce n'est pas le moment pour te la raconter.

Elle hocha la tête, tout en lui jetant un regard interrogateur derrière le rideau de larmes qui embuait sa vue.

Pendant tout le chemin, il attendit qu'elle fasse le premier pas, qu'elle lui explique ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne le faisait pas. Peu importe. Elle lui parlerait quand elle se sentirait prête.

Juste au moment où il pensait ces mots, elle ouvrit la bouche :

-Naruto…


	16. Chapitre 16 Monotone monotone

Chapitre 16 : Monotone, monotone, monotone...

Dans un manoir de pierres roses, deux adolescents se préparaient pour la deuxième journée de cour, sous l'œil vigilant des servantes. Les jeunes femmes étaient aux petits soins pour les deux ados.  
La timide Hinata passait son temps à rougir de ces marques d'attentions. Malgré le fait qu'elle est toujours vécue dans le luxe, la pauvre Hinata se sent toujours mal a l'aise et remercie a tout-va les servantes tandis que l'arrogant Neji ne leur adresse même pas un regard quand elles lui tendent son costume, époussette sa veste ou lui range son linge.  
Lorsqu'enfin les domestiques les laissèrent sortir, Hinata et Neji grimpèrent aussitôt dans la limousine prévue à cet effet et qui, comme tous les matins, était garée sur le trottoir du manoir depuis sept heures tapantes.  
Une fois correctement installés à l'arrière de la limousine, on pourrait penser que les deux jeunes se détendraient mais non, ils restent droit, formel et pas un mot n'est échanger hormis les salutations d'usage :  
-Bonjour cousine. Comment vous portez-vous aujourd'hui ?  
-Tr...Très bien, grand Fr... Frère Neji. Et vous m...même ?  
-Fort bien, chère Hinata.  
Ensuite, seul le silence se faisait entendre, lourd de tension.  
Evidemment, personne n'était au courant que le regard perçant de l'ainé avait de puis longtemps découvert la petite caméra et le minuscule micro astucieusement dissimulés dans le cuir des fauteuils, et que le jeune homme avait prévenu la cadette, ce qui expliquait leur comportement pour le moins insolite pour des adolescents.  
Ce n'est qu'en pénétrant dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et après s'être assuré qu'ils n'étaient plus visible depuis la rue que les Hyuga ôtaient leur masque de froideur que le rythme de vie de la famille les contraignaient à porter. Avec un identique soupir de soulagement, ils redevinrent eux même et rejoignirent leur bande.  
Néanmoins, aucun des deux n'oubliait jamais tout a fait son rôle, tenu a contrecœur pour préserver les apparences et garder le secret sur leur situation réelle.  
Chaque jour, les mêmes scènes se répétaient, inlassablement, a chaque lever de soleil, la mascarade reprenait, dans le seul but de piéger des ennemis qui n'existaient peut-être pas, qui n'avait en tout cas, jamais donné le moindre signe de vie.  
Chaque nouvelle journée de leur vie, les deux rejetons maudissaient copieusement le jour qui les avaient vus naitre.  
Pas pour les mêmes raisons cependant.  
Hinata se demandait sans cesse pourquoi elle était née puisque personne ne voulait d'elle. Sa naissance n'était qu'un ''accident'', elle n'était pas désirée. On le lui avait répété des centaines de fois depuis qu'elle était capable de comprendre. Bien sur, si elle n'avait pas été ce qu'elle était, sa vie aurait été différente. Si elle avait ressemblé à son cousin Neji, l'existence de Hinata aurait eue un autre sens, d'autre saveur inconnue.  
Quant à Neji, il regrettait d'être né à sa place. Il aurait tellement voulu être quelqu'un d'autre ! Quelqu'un libre de faire ses propres choix et de choisir sa propre voie, son propre métier ! Pas une personne condamné à servir éternellement sa cousine, une personne entravée par sa famille et l'entreprise lui appartenant ! Lui, il aurait souhaité pouvoir être explorateur, pompier, policier ! Avoir une vie aventureuse, se sentir vraiment vivant en frôlant continuellement la mort, en sauvant une vie, en faisant des découvertes qui changerait le monde ! Il lisait sans cesse des livres, des mangas fantastique en s'imaginant a la place du Héro, ce qu'il aurait fait et surtout aurait été capable de faire dans la même situation. Au début, quand on lui avait imposé ce déguisement, il avait vu cela comme un moyen de sortir de ses habitudes, de sa petite vie tranquille et bien rangée.  
Puis, très vite, la monotonie avait repris le dessus et la routine avait recommencée.  
Malheureusement pour eux, Hinata était Hinata et Neji ne pouvait être personne d'autre que Neji.  
Et sa, il fallait qu'ils l'acceptent...


	17. Chapitre 17 Gaffe au lever du jour

Chapitre 17 : Gaffe au lever du jour…

(Musique de fond .com/watch?v=5g27K_XteOc)

Shikamaru dormait du sommeil du juste, profond et sans rêves, lorsqu'il fut secoué sans douceur par l'épaule. Abruti de sommeil, il grogna et ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté pour tomber sur le visage épuisé de sa mère. Sans cesser de remuer son épaule, de peur qu'il ne se rendorme, elle le pressa:

-Shika, mon fils… Lève toi vite et va-t-en s'il te plait !

Cette phrase, plus qu'étonnante dans la bouche d'une femme aussi douce et aimante que sa maternelle, acheva de réveiller l'endormi qui demanda, la gorge serrée par l'appréhension :

-M…Mais pourquoi ?

La femme penchée au dessus de lui eut un sourire fatigué :

-Ta petite amie est charmante mais un peu trop matinale… et énergique. Ca va faire une bonne demi-heure qu'elle hurle devant la porte.

La voix se fit soudainement suppliante :

-Par pitié mon fils, fais la taire ! Ton père et moi sommes si fatigués ! Tu sais que nous rentrons tard le soir !

Le garçon tendit l'oreille et entendit effectivement les cris. Il se demandait même par quel miracle il ne les avait pas entendus avant. Avec un soupir de découragement, il se redressa et lâcha en baillant :

-C'est bon, j'y vais. Va te recoucher, j'men occupe.

-Merci mon bébé, s'exclama-elle, soulagée.

Et, les yeux brillant de reconnaissance, elle sortit de la pièce d'un pas lourd.

Avec un léger pincement au cœur, Shikamaru se fit la réflexion que ses parents travaillaient trop.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le brun sortait comme une furie de l'appartement après avoir enfilé a la hâte ses vêtements, en dépit de sa fainéantise légendaire, et déboula sur Témarie, toujours occupée à brailler dans le couloir.

-Témarie, gronda-t-il, la ferme !

La blonde en question, après une heure passée a s'époumoner devant la porte fut très surprise de le voir jaillir ainsi comme s'il avait le feu aux trousses et en resta muette, la bouche grande ouverte pour un cri qui ne franchit pas ses lèvres. Habituellement, son petit ami sortait en pestant contre le manque de sommeil et prenait largement son temps pour refermer à clé et pour avancer jusqu'à sa hauteur !

De plus, il l'avait appelée Témarie, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais, préférant des surnoms, des diminutifs comme 'Tema'.

Aussi, quand il lui ordonna de se taire, elle le fit en le regardant d'un air interloqué.

Shikamaru se calma en voyant qu'elle obéissait sans rouspéter pour une fois.

Ce fut donc dans le silence que les deux amoureux descendirent l'escalier, l'ascenseur étant _encore_ en panne. Le brun goutait avec délice le calme inhabituel, parfaitement conscient qu'il ne durerait pas. Et, en effet, une fois dehors, Témarie s'anima. La jeune femme, en féministe qu'elle était, n'avait aucunement l'intention de se laisser commander par un homme, fut-il son petit ami et le lui fit bien comprendre en l'injuriant pendant plusieurs minutes :

-ESPECE D'IDIOT ! JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI T'A PRIS ? CRETIN ! JE COMPTE PAS T'OBEIR ESPECE DE GROS MACHO RAMOLLI DU BULBE !!  
Cependant, contrairement à d'habitude, Shikamaru ne se contenta pas de l'ignorer, se laissant insulter sans réagir. Cette fois, il se planta devant elle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, une flamme nouvelle dans les yeux :

-Témarie No Sabaku, dit-il en accentuant soigneusement chaque syllabe, je t'ai dit de te taire !

Son ton, sans âme, acheva de convaincre la jeune fille que l'adolescent était vraiment en colère. Cependant, n'ayant aucune intention de battre en retraite la queue entre les jambes comme un chien battu, elle choisit de riposter par l'humour sur un ton plus calme :

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi, Mr le-je-m'en-foutiste ?

Le jeune homme, insensible a sa tentative de plaisanterie, indique du doigt l'immeuble derrière eux :

-Parce que, expliqua-t-il d'une voix vibrante de colère, mes parents sont là-haut et ils aimeraient bien dormir, ce qui est impossible avec ton tapage !

Il avait hausse la voix sur la fin de la phrase et la blonde se tassa sur elle-même, comprenant enfin l'agressivité de son feignant de base et prenant conscience de sa gaffe.

Evidemment, Shikamaru lui avait parlé de ses inquiétudes à propos de ses parents, du fait qu'ils trimaient comme des bêtes, se levant aux aurores et ne rentrant que très tard le soir.

Les yeux baissés sur le bitume, la demoiselle prit la parole dans le silence, lourd de tension, chargé de colère pour l'un, de gène pour l'autre.

-Je…Pardon Shika, pardon.

La fureur du brun retomba illico. Entendre la blonde s'excuser était rare, très rare, et il était certain qu'elle était sincèrement désolée.

-C'est bon, bougonna-t-il, oublions ça. A la condition que désormais tu m'attendes silencieusement le matin ! Mes parents sont en congés pour une fois, ca serait pas mal qu'ils en profitent.

Mortifiée par sa boulette, la blonde hocha la tête.

Plus loin sur le chemin, après que l'immeuble eut disparu les arbres de la demeure du coin de rue, Shikamaru, qui ne supportait plus de voir la jeune fille culpabiliser ainsi, lui lança une pique pour mettre fin a son état dépressif :

-Eh ben ! La féministe aurait elle enfin admit que les hommes sont les plus forts ? Ce serait un miracle !

Piquée au vif, l'adolescente sursauta et s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement quand elle aperçut la lueur joyeuse qui dansait dans les prunelles de son compagnon. Elle saisit la perche qu'il lui tendait et se contenta de lui asséner une bourrade affectueuse dans le dos. Bourrade qui faillit lui décrocher les poumons. Alors, tandis que leurs chamailleries signer leur amitié retrouvée, le brun se promit malgré tout de rester à l' écart des démonstrations affectueuses mais violentes de la fille qu'il aimait.


	18. Avoir bonne mémoire entretien la rancune

Chapitre 18 : Avoir une bonne mémoire entretiens la rancune.

Sasuke quant à lui, était levé depuis longtemps. Il était prêt depuis plus de trois quart d'heure et était assis en tailleur sur son lit. Les yeux vagues, il méditait. Il réfléchissait en quête d'une solution. Cependant, il avait tourné et retourner le problème dans tout les sens, il ne trouvait rien et son ventre vide ne l'aidait absolument pas. Désespéré, il songea demander à Naruto de l'héberger. La seconde d'après, il secouait violemment la tête, ébouriffant davantage ses cheveux couleur de jais. Le jour ou un Uchiwa demanderait de l'aide, avouant ainsi sa faiblesse, surtout à cet idiot d'Uzumaki, serait un jour bien triste, un jour de deuil ! Il acceptait déjà, plus ou moins contraint et forcé, ses sandwichs, il n'allait pas certainement tomber plus bas qu'il ne l'était déjà.

La sonnerie sonore de son portable l'avertit qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes pour arriver au collège.

Se redressant, il glissa son portable dans sa poche, cala son sac sur son dos et sortit après s'être incliné devant _cette_ porte, celle qui menait à la salle au cœur de ses cauchemars, source de ses problèmes…

Une fois dehors, il avança a grands pas et sortit rapidement du lotissement. Soudain, il pressa le pas. Ce parc… Le deuxième lieu qui peuplait ses nombreuses nuits blanches… Sasuke grimaça en essayant d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Naruto n'avait pas été présent cette nuit là. Ou s'il était resté à l' écart… Après tout, ils se détestaient à l'époque !

Naruto… Sacré garçon ! Il ne savait pas toujours ce qu'il ressentait vraiment envers le blondinet. De la simple reconnaissance ou une vraie et solide amitié ? Difficile de trancher, surtout pour un Uchiwa solitaire. Souvent, Naruto l'énervait avec son éternelle bonne humeur et son increvable optimiste. Mais en même temps, il avait tant fait pour lui !

« En fait, corrigea-t-il, ils s'étaient aidés l'un l'autre, se soutenant mutuellement. »

Sans Naruto, Sasuke serait probablement mort. Cependant, le blondinet ne serait pas celui qu'il était aujourd'hui si lui-même n'était pas intervenu dans sa vie…

Perdus dans ses pensées, Sasuke arriva au croisement qui faisait se rejoindre son quartier et celui de Naruto. D'habitude, le blond l'attendait là et l'engueulait pour un retard inexistant dès qu'il pointait le bout de son nez. Mais ce jour là, il était absent. Stupéfait sans le montrer, le brun regarda autour de lui. D'ordinaire, quand il était malade, Naruto le prévenait !

Puis a force de promener ses yeux dans toutes les directions possibles, il aperçut l'objet de ses recherches au fond de la rue, en direction de l'établissement. Il s'apprêtait à l'interpeller pour lui passer un savon dont il se souviendrait quand il remarqua entre les bras de son meilleur ami une chose rose qu'il identifia comme les cheveux de la nouvelle. La colère monta en lui. Il se sentait trahi, humilié.

Loin devant, Naruto continuait à avancer, comme s'il ne se souciait pas de son ami qui l'attendait au point de rendez-vous.

Furieux, le brun fixa méchamment le dos de la jeune fille comme s'il eut rêvé d'y planter une arme. Il n'aimait pas Sakura. Il était persuadé qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose. Il n'aurait pas du être aussi irrité, après tout, lui aussi dissimulait un détail important de sa vie, même deux. Mais ce n'était pas seulement a cause de cela, ni parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle lui volait son ami qu'il la détestait.

Non, s'il la détestait, c'était à cause de cette lueur qu'elle avait rallumé dans le regard azuréen de Naruto. Cette petite étincelle de souffrance qu'il avait mise tant de tant à éteindre et qu'il avait cru disparue a jamais.

La veille, Naruto n'était pas dans son assiette. Il avait, a son habitude, masquer son mal-être, et avait donc ri, sourit, sortit des conneries, comme d'ordinaire, mais, a chaque fois qu'il avait été inoccupé, Naruto avait semblé pensif, nostalgique. Lui seul l'avait remarqué. Lui seul avait compris que le petit blond si joyeux souffrait à nouveau.

Et c'était a cause de cette Sakura, il en était persuadé.


	19. Chapitre 19 Je t'aime Maman

Chapitre 19 : Je t'aime Maman.

Dans la misérable masure qui servait d'abri à Tenten et sa mère, la jeune fille se préparait laborieusement à deuxième journée de cours. Jamais au grand jamais on ne devait deviner leur pauvreté ce qui expliquait que la jeune adolescente mettait toujours un point d'honneur a s'habiller convenablement, prenant soin comme de la prunelle de ses yeux de ses affaires, des restes de ce qui restait de l'époque ou son père était encore là.

Si jamais quelqu'un s'apercevait de la situation, Tenten serait immédiatement séparée de sa mère qui se retrouverait alors toute seule. Cette seule idée lui fit serrer la mâchoire et on entendit presque les dents grincer. Elle enfila son nouveau pull, celui trouvé miraculeusement sur un banc du jardin public six mois auparavant.

Reconnaissante envers Dame Chance, la jeune fille attrapa son vieux sac de toile et se précipita dehors sous le soleil éclatant. En passant devant l'église, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge géante. Zut, elle était en retard ! En effet ce matin sa mère était venue à la réveiller en lui annonçant qu'elle partait chercher une agence pour la vente de leur domicile et qu'ensuite elle irait a l'ANPE. Encore.

(Musique de fond .com/watch?v=Q-FhdlsihLQ )

Et sa fille, complètement endormie, avait baissé sa garde, montrant enfin sa douleur. Si elle avait été bien réveillée, jamais elle ne se serait laissé aller ainsi, au risque de faire culpabiliser celle qui faisait déjà tant pour elle. Mais voila, elle était dans les vapes et son cerveau tournait à vide. Alors, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, elle avait ouvert les vannes. En grands. Très angoissée, sa mère tenté de la consoler en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille, comme seules les mamans savent le faire. Durant une heure, la fille sanglota dans les bras de sa mère tandis que celle-ci la berçait tout doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

Résultat, elles allaient être en retard toute les deux.

A présent, les dernières étreintes du sommeil dissipé, Tenten regrettait. Bien sur, ce moment de douceur avait été des plus agréables mais elle s'en voulait. Sa mère avait suffisamment de soucis sans avoir besoin d'y rajouter les états d'âmes d'une adolescente !

« Tout va s'arranger.»

Cette phrase, ajoutée à la voix mélodieuse de sa mère, était un baume sur les blessures de Tenten. Les blessures du cœur, les plus difficiles à guérir.

(Fin de la musique de fond)

D'un coup, elle fut bousculée et donc ramenée à la réalité, cette triste mais réelle réalité que l'on voudrait tous pouvoir fuir au moins un jour. Elle toisa durement l'inconnu, un garçon aux cheveux violet et des dents qui ramènent le pitbull au rang de souris de laboratoire et continua son chemin poursuivit par des insultes auxquelles elle ne prêta pas la moindre attention.

(Musique de fond .com/watch?v=99zdxmWZSMs )

Malgré tout, son moral avait grandement chuté. La journée promettait d'être mauvaise. Juste devant le collège elle reçut un SMS de la part de Témarie lui indiquant que Kurenai, la prof d'anglais, été absente et, ajoutais-t-elle, elle était à présent obligée de se coltiner le flemmard durant une heure pour rien ! Tenten pouffa, joyeuse tout d'un coup, sa rencontre avec le type bizarre oubliée, en imaginant la colérique blonde fulminer. Shikamaru devait être en train de se faire tout petit, et cette idée l'enchanta beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Néanmoins, il fallait bien avouer que Shikamaru était comique au plus haut point quand il tentait de se faire oublier par sa dulcinée ! Il était à la limite de se cacher derrière Neji et Sasuke, et quand elle lui criait dessus, il semblait prêt à faire ce qu'elle voulait, a condition qu'elle se taise. Ce n'était malheureusement qu'une impression, Shikamaru ayant sa fierté, comportement que Tenten jugeait macho.

Elle releva les yeux et soupira en voyant l'entrée béante du portail qui semblait l'attendre, l'appeler même, pour qu'elle franchisse ses portes au milieu du flot d'élèves, tous moins enthousiasmes les uns que les autres. Gagnée par la lassitude, elle fit demi-tour, n'éprouvant aucune envie de s'ennuyer ferme pendant une heure en étude, encore plus en compagnie du couple formé par l'hystérique et du tire-au-flanc en chef. Surtout qu'avec Témarie, il était rare de ressortir de cette salle sans avoir attiré l'attention, et encore plus rare de sortir sans punition ou remontrances. Cependant, tous les surveillants l'adoraient et la brune s'était très souvent demandé comment elle réussissait ce tour de force. Elle avait même soupçonné Témarie de les payer mais quand elle s'était ouvert a la concernée, elle avait éclaté de rire et ajouté « Même pas Tenten, même pas ». Toutefois, elle n'en démordait pas, même si elle n'en avait plus reparlé.

Elle refit donc le chemin en sens inverse et contempla d'un œil morne le paysage autour d'elle, familier et rassurant. Dire que bientôt il lui faudrait quitter tout cela… Rien que d'y penser elle sentait une pointe de douleur dans la poitrine.

En arrivant dans sa rue, Tenten décida de faire une surprise a sa mère et elle s'avança en silence, sur la pointe des pieds, se couchant presque pour passer sous les basses fenêtres, tendant l'oreille en quête d'un bruit indiquant qu'elle avait été repérée. Mais elle n'entendait que le ronronnement de la machine à laver et le clapotis de l'eau dans un récipient. Satisfaite, elle continua sa progression durant un peu moins de cinq minutes. A ce moment, elle se rendit compte que plus aucun bruit ne ce faisait plus entendre. Inquiète, elle releva la tête et regarda par la fenêtre au dessus d'elle. Elle aperçut sur la table une lettre de l'ANPE. Tenten écarquilla les yeux. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? Puis elle repéra sa mère dans un coin de la pièce, assise sur un siège, le visage décomposé. Elle pleurait en silence, les larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues maigries par le régime imposé par le manque d'argent, le regard fixé sur ce bout de papier blanc, qui venait certainement de ruiner ses espoirs.

Alors l'adolescente se précipita à l'intérieur, ses idées de discrétion et de surprise oubliée, remplacée par une angoisse sourde, un poids sur le cœur, ce dernier hanté par une seule certitude : Sa mère avait besoin d'elle.


	20. les souvenirs peuvent etre douloureux

Chapitre 20 : Les souvenirs peuvent être douloureux.

Quant au neuvième et dernier adolescent, kiba, il ne s'était même pas levé et dormait encore à poing fermés. Avant même de recevoir le SMS de Shikamaru qui lui annonçait que la prof était absente, il avait déjà décidé de sécher les cours de la matinée. Alors, il rêvait. Parfois, sa figure se tordait en de douloureux rictus. Car les souvenirs, ceux qu'ils tentaient de refouler durant la journée venaient le hanter, nuits après nuits, lui laissant au matin un gout amer dans la bouche et la rage au cœur. Avec une légère trace de peur. Quand il dormait, son inconscient libérait des images, _leurs_ visages, ceux qui le terrifiaient … Chacun d'eux défilaient dans son esprit, avec leurs têtes effrayantes. Puis soudainement, au milieu de cette ronde d'horreur, apparut une tête poilue, blanche avec une tache noire sur le museau… C'était Nayo, le vieux chien de famille. A cet instant, le rictus devint grimace, mélange de colère et de désespoir intense et un gémissement de frustration échappa au dormeur.

Puis, comme pour chasser l'image, Kiba agita le bras en l'air en grognant et le laissa retomber. Manque de chance, le poignet alla frapper dans l'angle miraculeusement intact de la table de nuit et, avec un petit cri de douleur mêlé de surprise, il s'éveilla. Se redressant, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite, peinant a réintégrer la réalité. Il faut dire que l'image inscrite sur sa rétine et qui tardait à disparaître ne lui faciliter pas les choses.

Nayo. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rêvé de lui. Pourquoi revenait-il aujourd'hui le tourmenter ?

Perplexe, il jeta un coup d'œil machinal au calendrier. Ses yeux passèrent sur la date du jour. Y revinrent. S'y arrêtèrent. Le seize Septembre… A nouveau, sa bouche se tordit. Songeur, il se leva et alla se planter devant l'emballage de carton et papier, ses yeux ne quittant plus la petite case colorée. Un an déjà… Un an que Nayo était mort, un an qu'ils avaient déménagés, a son grand soulagement, dans ce quartier à l'autre bout de la ville, loin de là ou _ils_ étaient… Un an que sa vie avait radicalement changée, qu'elle n'était plus que crise de colère et faux-semblant, un an que la haine qu'il éprouvait envers ses parents habitait son cœur, un an qu'ils avaient commis la plus grosse erreur de leurs vies et l'avait abandonné…

Comme a chaque fois qu'il pensait a cette partie de sa vie, la rage lui fit serrer les poings et la mâchoire.

Pris d'une frénétique envie de briser quelque chose, il secoua la tête en pensant qu'il n'avait déjà plus grand-chose d'encore entier et se força à penser à autre chose. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut l'image d'un Shikamaru traumatisé par Témarie et un gigantesque éclat de rire vint balayer la tension qui l'habitait.

Il se calma vite cependant, et, pensif, fit courir son index le long d'une feuille de papier. Il se coupa et, en observant la plaie et l'unique goutte de sang qui dégringolait sur son doigt, il se surprit à penser :

« J'ai de plus en plus de mal a me contrôler… »

Ensuite, chassant les pensées négatives, son ventre gronda sourdement, l'arrachant a son pessimisme avec un mini sourire. Il parcourut rapidement le couloir qui menait a la cuisine, savourant le silence si reposant de la solitude, plus que rare ces derniers mois. Soudain, il pila net. En effet, nouvelle tentative de ses parents pour le faire revenir a de meilleurs sentiments, il voyait dans un cadre flambant neuf qui ne se trouvait pas là la veille, une vieille photo.

(Musique de fond .com/watch?v=So2xeQB3GNM )

Elle représentait la famille Inuzuka à la mer, quelques années auparavant, avant que l'ainée ne quitte la maison pour mourir dans un tragique et stupide accident en montagne. Le Kiba de la photo, alors âgé de huit ans seulement, faisait le fier en riant, juché sur les épaules massives de ''papa'', rayonnant à coté de sa femme lumineuse qui tenait leur fille par les épaules. Cette dernière, a l'époque en pleine crise d'adolescence, tirait la tête, sans parvenir à dissimuler son bonheur éclatant, plissant les yeux, moins a cause de la photo qu'a cause du soleil éblouissant. Le tout formait un tableau radieux, respirant le bonheur, comme un soleil dans un ciel trop longtemps couvert de nuages gris et mornes.

Kiba sentis ses yeux le piquait, sa vue se brouilla légèrement mais trop peu pour l'empêcher de voir.

Incapable de faire le moindre geste, sans parvenir a détourné le regard de l'image vivace d'une période heureuse depuis trop longtemps oubliée. Le jeune homme se réprimanda tout haut, la voix enrouée par l'émotion qui l'étreignait :

-Ne jamais pleurer, rappelle toi ! C'est la preuve de notre faiblesse à nous, humain, la preuve de la victoire du cœur au détriment du corps. C'est la preuve que l'existence même est un fardeau inutile à porter…

Il continua son monologue, des souvenirs de cette époque joyeuse ou tout n'était que fous rires, partie de cache-cache et où chaque jour était meilleur que le précédent remontant a la surface troublée de sa conscience. Puis, il aperçut dans un coin de la photo le chien familiale qui, à l'époque, n'était encore qu'un grand chiot.

(Fin musique de fond)

Cela suffit à briser la bulle magique et a rappeler a l'adolescent la dure réalité de sa vie actuelle, a refaire peser sur ses épaules le poids de son secret et d'un passé récent qui, le temps d'un souvenir, s'était effacé. L'espace d'un instant, il était redevenu le petit garçon sans soucis ni secret qui pensait que ses parents étaient des héros. Mais, l'illusion s'était dissipé et il avait du réendosser ses problèmes momentanément mis au placard. Il redevint le jeune homme indifférent a son environnement, se détourna et rentra dans la cuisine, se reprochant mentalement d'avoir failli tomber dans le piège. Il devait bien avouer que pour la première fois, ils avaient réussi à le toucher, a l'émouvoir et n'y aurait-il pas eu Nayo sur cette photo, probablement serait-il à présent pendu au téléphone, en larme, suppliant ses parents de lui pardonner.

D'une certaine façon, il devait remercier le vieux chien.

Il ne devait jamais se réconcilier avec ses parents. Jamais.

Autrement, quand il l'abandonnerait de nouveau, quand il le laisserait seul encore une fois, il aurait trop mal.

Au moins, la solitude était beaucoup moins douloureuse à supporter.

Quitte a rester seul toute sa vie, Kiba ne redonnerait plus son entière confiance a qui que ce soit. Il avait déjà souffert une fois, quand ses parents, les personnes en lesquelles il avait le plus confiance, celles qu'il pensait qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais tomber, l'avait déçu, trahi, abandonné. Il ne voulait plus revivre cela.

Tout entier concentré sur le tableau puis sur ses idées noires, il n'avait pas remarqué la caméra installé récemment dans le couloir, de façon à avoir la meilleure vue possible sur le visage de quiquonque regardait la photo…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : Prise de conscience

Arrivée au collège, Naruto me traina jusqu'au groupe, moins dense que d'habitude. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils en m'interrogeant sur le retard des autres, avant de m'en désintéressé et de me réfugier dans mes pensées. J'avais besoin de temps. De temps pour réfléchir à mes options, a mon avenir.

Pour tenter de comprendre aussi. Comprendre pourquoi et comment en était-je arrivée là.

Me coupant entièrement du monde, je me refermais, refusant de répondre au salut de mes camarades, largement consciente que jouer la comédie de la normalité ce jour-là était au dessus de mes forces.

Je sentais sans les voir les regards confus et interloqué de tout le monde braqué sur moi. Non…pas tous. Naruto ne semblait ni surpris ni inquiet.

(Musique de fond .com/watch?v=v8N2HBSejaQ )

Naruto…Il avait su exactement quoi faire, quels mots me dire pour me faire tenir, m'empêcher de m'effondrer, pour m'empêcher provisoirement de rejoindre les ténèbres.

Me remémorant les paroles rassurantes qu'il avait prononcé, me doutant qu'il avait dit aux autres de me laisser tranquille, je sentis une autre personne arriver. Je reconnus la voix grave de Sasuke et à nouveau, je ressentis un regard pesé sur moi. Mais celui-ci ne contenais ni surprise et n'étais pas déconcerté. Il semblait plutôt en colère, mes yeux fixant sans les voir ses pupilles noire qui me donnait l'impression de contempler un puits sans fond. Un court instant, je me demandais ce qui avait bien pus provoquer une telle fureur chez le brun, ce garçon qui m'avait semblé si impassible, si inébranlable la veille. Puis cette question, grain de poussière comparé au reste, fut balayé par ma tempête intérieure, mon esprit tendu vers une seule interrogation, si importante, vitale, qu'elle ravalait tout le reste au rang de parasite insignifiant, me plongeant dans un trouble si profond que je n'en voyait pas le bout : Qui était-je ? Qu'allais-je devenir ?

Les ténèbres sont là, guettant le moment où je flancherais. Leurs noirceurs m'étouffe, me paralyse, faisant grandir en moi une peur immense, aussi insondable que l'océan. J'ai peur, les ténèbres, la nuit, se referme sur moi. Mon univers s'écroule, mes certitudes n'existent plus, tout ce en quoi je croyais, ce qui faisait partit de ma vie et faisait ce moi celle que j'étais a disparu. Qui suis-je à présent ? Comment puis-je être moi ? Je panique, il n'y a plus de surface, plus de fond, juste cette obscurité trompeuse et oppressante qui m'obsède, me cache la vue.

Ténèbres. Ténèbres. Et, au fond du gouffre, une lueur. Une petite lueur, timide, qui tente de m'attirer vers elle, de m'arracher a la nuit qui m'entoure.

(Musique de fond .com/watch?v=FG3WHMRjuEM )

Une toute petite, minuscule, lumière d'espoir. Elle éclaire le noir alentour, me rassurant un peu. Je me rapproche, la lumière grandit, prends les couleurs de la vie, chassant peu a peu la nuit. A présent, c'est un véritable arc-en-ciel qui illumine le petit monde, qui se tient devant moi. Les couleurs chatoyante me rappelle les après-midis passé dans les jardins à regarder le reflet de la lumière dans l'eau du tuyau d'arrosage que mon oncle allumait spécialement pour moi et que j'appelais mon ''petit miracle de la vie''.

Au centre de ce petit soleil merveilleux apparaît une silhouette. Blonds, les yeux bleus braqué d'un air réprobateur sur la nuit qui m'entoure, il me tend le bras, paume dressée devant moi. Je suis son exemple et lève timidement la main. J'effleure le mirage du bout des doigts et le ''rêve'' vole en éclat, l'obscurité se disperse. Je n'ai plus peur. Un sourire étire mes lèvres, je reviens au présent.

Tous me dévisagent, l'air de se demander si je tourne rond, si je n'ai pas viré cinglé. Je m'en moque. Je suis _bien_. Seul Naruto n'a pas la même expression. Il me défie du regard, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage.

Je plante mes yeux dans les siens, m'y noie tant leur clarté est époustouflante. Et, enfin, je retrouve mes repères.

Je te dois beaucoup, je le sais, Naruto. Grâce a toi, grâce a tes mots, ta présence, j'ai compris. Compris que je ne suis pas seule. Que peu importe ce que mes parents pensent de moi, ce qui est important c'est ce que MOI je pense. Je suis moi, je suis libre, je dénie a quiquonque le droit d'y trouver a redire. Et ça, sa n'a pas de prix.

Tu sais ce que je vais dire et tu hoche la tête pour m'encourager, le vent souffle sur ma joue comme une caresse, comme s'il murmurait son accord.

-Merci…soufflais-je.

Et ce simple mot me libère, brise mes chaines.

Il me faudra du temps, beaucoup de temps. Mais cette blessure guérira. Je n'ai plus peur de l'avenir. Et c'est grâce a toi. Accentuant le poids de mon regards, je répete, plus fort, comme pour ajouter de la conviction a ce simple mot, broutille par rapport a ce que tu m'as fait découvrir :

-Merci, Naruto !


	22. comment endormir la méfiance d'un Uchiwa

Chapitre 22 : Leçon numéro 1 : Comment endormir la méfiance de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Naruto avait bien entendu Sakura. Il lui adressa un sourire encourageant, les yeux brillants. Elle s'en était remise beaucoup plus rapidement que lui.

« Non, rectifia-t-il mentalement, elle n'était pas ''guérie''.

Il lui faudrait du temps mais surtout du soutient pour qu'elle oublie, qu'elle puisse à nouveau faire confiance aux adultes sans avoir peur vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre qu'ils l'abandonnent. Mais elle avait accepté les faits, sans chercher à inventer des histoires pour justifier, et ça, c'était un grand pas, plus grand qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Lui, il lui avait fallu des mois et des mois pour qu'il accepte le fait que ses parents ne reviendraient pas le chercher. Bien sur, il était beaucoup plus jeune, et puis, personne n'avait essayé de lui faire comprendre, il l'avait laissé s'enfoncer chaque jours un peu plus. Même si ça ne justifiait pas tout. En réalité, il avait eu peur tout simplement, et il s'était inventé des romans abracadabrants pour se dissimuler la vérité. Jusqu'au jour où _ils_ étaient venus le repêcher…

Comme a chaque fois qu'il songeait à ses parents adoptifs, une vague d'amour le submergea. Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander ce qu'il serait devenu s'ils n'avaient pas débarqués dans sa vie de gamin des rues. Et, a chaque fois, la vérité lui avait sauté au visage, rappel désagréable de son passé, le faisant frémir…

Fermant brièvement les yeux, il se força à écouter la conversation autour de lui.

Les rouvrant, il croisa le regard teinté d'inquiétude de Sakura et il la rassura d'un léger hochement de tête.

Rassérénée, elle se plongea à nouveau dans ses tristes pensées comme en témoignait le pli qui se creusait lentement entre ses sourcils.

Sentant d'autres pupilles fixées sur lui, il pivota et ses yeux croisèrent les iris noirs de Sasuke. Etrangement, dès qu'il le regarda, Sasuke détourna les yeux sur la rose.

Le blond recentra son attention sur le taciturne et l'observa attentivement. Il était différent de d'habitude, il en aurait mis sa main à couper mais du diable s'il savait ce qui avait changé. Il ne voyait et sa le faisait enrager. Sasuke était très doué pour cacher ses émotions mais tout de même !! Il était son meilleur ami, il était censé le connaître comme sa poche, mieux même !

Il l'examina sous toute les coutures mine de rien, mais ce n'est qu'en plongeant dans l'encre de ses yeux qu'il comprit : Sasuke n'était pas, a son habitude, indifférent a tout. Pour une raison inconnue, le ténébreux fixait Sakura avec colère. Non, pas avec colère, le mot ne convenait pas. Etrangement, il véritablement furieux. Son visage d'ordinaire si neutre montrait des tensions quasi imperceptible par quiquonque ne cherchait pas quelque chose sur ce visage pâle : Sa mâchoire était contractée, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, son nez délicat plissé comme lorsqu'on passe près d'une décharge et que l'odeur nous dérange, et ses yeux de nuit brillait d'une flamme de fureur glacée.

Dans la tête de notre incorrigible blondinet, s'engrenait déjà les différentes phases d'un plan compliqué, peut être trop, pour amener le brun discrètement à l'écart et le forcer a se mettre a table (NDA : pour ceux qui ne serait pas trop à l'aise avec les expressions, sa veut dire le faire passer aux aveux.)

Dès que tout fus près, l'ombre d'un sourire un peu sadique apparut sur son visage. Il se força a le faire disparaître. Il faudrait un petit moment pour que tout les éléments soient en place alors, d'ici là ; il devait se montrer aussi idiot que d'habitude, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

IL peignit sur ses traits un air niais et commença son petit numéro…


	23. Chapitre 23 le temps passe

Chapitre 23 : Le temps passe…

Témarie et Shikamaru sur leur petit nuage, ainsi que Neji, en pleine discussion avec Tenten, qui avait fini par rejoindre l'établissement après une longue conversation avec sa mère ne remarquèrent pas la tension qui s'installait peu à peu autour du ténébreux, au contraire de Hinata qui lui jeta un regard en coin, soucieuse. Ses yeux blancs se tournèrent instinctivement vers le blond qui affichait depuis quelques minutes déjà un air imbécile et sortait bêtises sur bêtises, tellement que ça en devenait louche.

Hinata n'avait peut-être pas une intelligence hors du commun comme son génie de cousin mais elle n'était pas idiote et elle connaissait suffisamment Naruto pour savoir qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Sa stupidité subite cachait quelque chose, c'était évident !

Quoique… Ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend aveugle ? Se trouvait-elle dans cette situation ? Etait-elle ''éblouie'' par le sentiment qu'elle sentait grandir en elle chaque jour un peu plus a l'égard du jeune homme ?

Par contre, elle sentait que la rage qui émanait de l'Uchiwa n'était pas feinte, elle. Et la cible de toute cette colère était la nouvelle, Sakura.

Hinata était une fille discrète mais observatrice. Elle savait que Sakura n'était pas au mieux de sa forme mais ça, tout le monde l'avait remarqué.

Arriver en larme dans les bras d'un Naruto tirant une tête de dix mètres de long n'était vraiment pas le top de la discrétion…

La brune devait bien avouer qu'elle s'était sentie jalouse de la fille aux cheveux à la couleur si étrange en voyant Naruto si proche d'elle. Puis sa règle d'or concernant le garçon aux yeux océan lui était revenue en mémoire et elle avait laissé sa jalousie au placard : « Si Naruto est heureux avec une autre fille que moi, je dois être heureuse pour lui. »

Certains penseraient que cette phrase était la preuve que Hinata n'avait aucun caractère, pas assez en tout cas pour s'imposer auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Hinata Hyuga se jugeait amoureuse. Sa expliquait tout.

La cloche sonna la fin de la première heure, et de l'heure libre des 3°2, faisant sursauter tout le petit groupe.

Naruto, entièrement concentré sur son petit rôle, n'avait pas vu le temps passer, s'amusant trop à se rendre encore plus idiot que d'ordinaire, pas plus que Neji et Tenten, totalement absorbé par leur discussion philosophique « Somme-nous réellement libre ? ».

Hinata, perdue dans ses réflexions sans fin avait depuis un petit moment déjà oublié jusqu'à l'existence même de cet élément gênant, rapide et stressant qu'est le temps.

Sakura était toujours songeuse, trop pour voir la haine luire dans le regard de Sasuke.

Eh oui, Sasuke aussi avait sursauté, mais heureusement pour lui, c'était passé totalement inaperçu dans la confusion générale. Obnubilé par ses plans tordus, loufoque et COM-PLE-TE-MENT irréalisable destinés à séparer le blond et la rose, le brun avait regardé sans les voir les petites aiguilles d'argent de sa montre.

Il regarda les mines égarées de ses camarades et soupira.

-Histoire, annonça-t-il simplement.

En effet, il semblait être le seul capable de savoir parfaitement leur emploi du temps de deuxième jour de l'année.

Et, sans s'assurer que les autres le suivraient, il attrapa son sac, et le glissa sur son épaule avant de tourner les talons sous l'œil suspicieux de Hinata, qui ne savait toujours pas à quoi s'en tenir.

D'un coup, Témarie abandonna Shikamaru sur le petit nuage rose et redescendit parmi le commun des mortels, pleine d'énergie. Elle secoua Tenten comme un prunier, dans le vain espoir d'en voir tomber un de ces fruits dont elle raffolait (Elle prend Tenten pour un arbre^^) :

-TENTEN !! C'est quoi cette attitude de molasse là ! Réveille-toi ou je te jure que je le fais moi-même !

-D…d'aaaccoord Témarie ! Réussit à articuler la martyrisée.

Pendant que Shikamaru abordait Neji :

-Alors, de quoi parliez-vous avec autant d'intérêt ?

-De philosophie, riposta Neji, une lueur de défi au fond de la pupille.

-Ah ok, bailla le flemmard que ces questions sans fin ennuyaient au plus au point.

Soudain, Témarie poussa une exclamation qui amena tout le monde à se presser autour de la malheureuse Tenten :

-Ah ! Mais t'a pleuré ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Hinata vit très distinctement la jeune fille soupirer, détail mineur qui échappa à tous les autres, avant de prendre une mine sombre et résignée qui semblait dire :

« En avant les mensonges… »


	24. Chapitre 24Et les secrets se perdent!

Chapitre 24 : …Et les secrets de perdent !

« Merde » fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Tenten en entendant l'exclamation de Témarie.

« Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir inventer » furent les suivants.

A présent, tous l'entouraient, curieux, et Tenten ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, résignée, avant d'entamer sa petite histoire :

-Ben… En fait, je me suis engueulée avec ma mère…

Aussitôt, des cris de stupeur, après tout, il était de notoriété publique que la relation que Tenten menait avec sa mère était exemplaire. La concernée, qui s'attendait a cette réaction, ne broncha pas pendant que Neji se maudissait de n'avoir rien vu.

Pendant que tout le monde échangeait des regards incrédules, Tenten se creusait la tête pour trouver une raison valable a cette ''dispute'', se causant ainsi une migraine atroce.

Et évidemment, la question tant redoutée parvint à ses oreilles, posée par la fouineuse de service, Témarie :

-Et… Pourquoi ? Risqua-t-elle.

A l'instant même ou la jeune fille allait craquer et avouer la vérité, elle eut une idée, si simple et si stupide qu'elle se maudit de ne pas y avoir songé avant :

-Oh, une histoire toute bête, j'ai cramé son pull préféré en le repassant, répondit-elle en feignant la désinvolture.

Discrètement, elle guetta les réactions des uns et des autres et recommença à respirer en ne trouvant aucun doutes sur les visages en face d'elle, même si elle ressentait un peu de culpabilité à tromper ainsi ses amis. Puis, elle aperçut Hinata, un peu en retrait et son inquiétude ressurgit au galop. Hinata arborait une expression sombre qui ne trompa pas Tenten. Les yeux nacrés de la demoiselle semblait crier « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance en nous ? Pourquoi nous mens-tu ? ». Et, sur chaque trait de son visage se lisait le gout amer de la trahison, celle qui fait mal.

C'est a ce moment là que la brune macaronée se souvint de la faculté de Hinata à analyser les mimiques des gens, leur manières de tortiller leur doigts, de jouer avec leur cheveux, a se mordiller les lèvres, de pincer le tissu de leur veste ou tee-shirt entre leur doigts moites… Tous ces gestes sans intérêt pour quiquonque d'autre que la brune aux yeux d'hiver. Son cousin aussi était capable de faire cela, mais ce n'étais pas inné chez lui et cela lui demandait de gros efforts de concentration. Ce don particulier permettait à Hinata de savoir quand on lui mentait. D'ordinaire, Tenten admirait cette capacité extraordinaire mais pour l'instant, elle insultait copieusement l'observation affutée de la jeune fille aux yeux couleur neige.

Néanmoins, parmi son chapelet de juron, se glissa la promesse de tout lui raconter, (après lui avoir arraché la promesse qu'elle garderait ça pour elle).

Immédiatement, elle se mit a guetter le moment propice pour prendre la brune a l'écart et tout lui dévoiler.

J'échangeais avec Hinata une mimique qu'elle déchiffrerait sans mal grâce a son don pour lui demander de ne rien dire aux autres et lorsqu'elle me répondit par un clin d'œil discret, je bénis sa faculté aussi fort que je le pouvais, oubliant totalement que quelques secondes auparavant, je maudissait son aptitude de toute mon âme.

Dieu, qu'il est dur d'avoir des secrets et de les garder !


	25. Chapitre 25 Je dois changer !

Chapitre 25 : Je dois changer !

Pour moi, la journée passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Comme dans un état second, j'écoutais les paroles des professeurs pour les oublier aussitôt. Seul ma prise de conscience du matin et les encouragements muets de Naruto me permit de garder la tête hors de l'eau toute la journée. Il me semblait que Naruto était bizarre quand il ne me soutenait pas d'un regard ou d'un geste, particulièrement quand il dévisageait Sasuke.

Mais mon esprit ne s'attardait pas sur ce genre de détails et je passais rapidement à autre chose, pas du tout certaine de mes suppositions.

Enfin, le son de cloche qui, pour la plupart des élèves était un soulagement résonna et, contrairement à mes camarades, la sonnette d'alarme se déclencha en moi, me faisant l'effet d'une douche froide, tandis que de longs frissons glacés remontaient le long de mon dos.

Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps. Je devais prendre une décision vis-à-vis de mon comportement envers mes parents. Et vite !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke, tout à ses idées noires et cruelles envers la rose, manqua sérieusement de sens de l'observation et loupa donc tous les signaux que Naruto lui faisait, lui indiquant qu'il souhaitait lui parler.

Naruto finit par comprendre que son meilleur ami avait vraiment la tête ailleurs, au point qu'il n'avait pas remarqué son manège, lui qui voyait d'habitude toujours tout. Dépité d'avoir fait son cinéma pour rien, le blond se promit d'intercepter le brun a la sortie et de mettre les choses au clair.

Sakura devrait se passer de lui pour le retour. De toute façon, il supposait qu'elle aurait besoin de silence et de solitude pour réfléchir.

A peine la prof d'histoire nous avait-elle ouvert la porte pour nous permettre de sortir que je me ruais dehors, marchant a pas vif, courant presque, pressée de retrouver le calme des rues qui menaient a chez moi.

J'entendis Naruto appeler Sasuke a grands cris et accéléra encore. Enfin, je me retrouvai dehors, loin de la foule qui encombrait les étroits couloirs du collège car, une fois au portail, les élèves se dispersaient dans toutes les directions et je fus rapidement seule, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Il était évident que tenter d'attendrir mes parents était peine perdue. Alors, quelle attitude pouvais-je adopter pour ne pas souffrir de leur comportement ?

La réponse était évidente, l'indifférence. Cependant, j'ignorais si j'en serais capable.

Puis d'un coup, je pris conscience de quelque chose et cela me fit piler net au milieu de la rue, ce qui m'attira un grognement mécontent de l'homme d'affaire qui se trouvait juste derrière moi. Il me dépassa et je restai plantée là, au milieu de la rue.

(Musique de fond : .com/watch?v=99uDg5itN_o )

« Etait-ce tout ce que je savais faire ? »

Cette phrase résonna dans mon esprit avec la puissance d'un bulldozer. Tout ce que je faisais depuis la veille, c'était me plaindre, pleurer sur mon sort !

Mais bord*l de m**de, ce n'était pas la fin du monde ! D'accord, c'était un coup dur, mais je devais être capable de dépasser ça, non ? De toute façon, je détestais mes parents ! Alors, bon sang, pourquoi maintenant que j'avais une chance d'être débarrassé de ce mode de vie qui ne m'avait jamais convenu, je ne faisais que me PLAINDRE ?!

Toute ma vie, je m'étais plainte. Plainte de cette famille, du manque d'affection, de cette vie que je haïssais. Et maintenant, je me plaignais d'être privée de tout ça. Mais qu'est ce que je voulais exactement ? Etais-je a ce point égoïste ? Je devais arrêter. Je n'étais plus une enfant ! Mon comportement était celui d'une gamine capricieuse et pourrie gâtée. C'est donc à ça que se résumait mon existence ? Je n'étais pas capable de mieux ?

Dès aujourd'hui, j'arrêterais d'être cette fille-là. Je ne voulais plus ressembler a ces personnes, incapable de se satisfaire de ce qu'elles ont.

« C'est décidé, reprit-je en me remettant à marcher, si mes parents veulent que je sois inexistante, je le serais. Je ne leur dirais plus un mot ! »

Déterminée, j'accélérai l'allure, pressée d'arriver avant de changer d'avis et de recommencer a douter de moi et de mes envies.

La nouvelle Sakura était prête à voir le jour !


	26. Chapitre 26: la dispute

Chapitre 26 : La dispute, ou comment énerver son meilleur ami.

En voyant Sakura jaillir de la classe comme si elle avait le feu aux fesses, Naruto ne put retenir un sourire qui s'effaça bien vite lorsque Sasuke le dépassa sans un regard comme il avait l'habitude de le faire autrefois. Il poussa un long soupir et tenta de le rejoindre parmi la foule, chose peu aisée. Naruto avait tenté toute la journée de se retrouver seul avec le brun, mais celui-ci n'avait prêté attention ni a son sac cassé, qui avait répandu ses affaires par terre, alors qu'il avait passé du temps à découper consciencieusement les fils de coutures, ni a l'oubli ''fortuit'' de ses livres en classe de math, ni a sa fausse chute dans l'escalier, et encore moins a sa subite et totalement imaginaire colite. De plus, Asuma avait été remplacé, faisant perdre à Naruto sa dernière chance d'aborder le brun de manière discrète, car les heures d'études étaient toujours synonymes de chahut, ce qui promet une intimité de la discussion presque totale.

Les élèves, pressés de rejoindre la sortie, poussaient tout le monde sur leur passage et Naruto fut plus d'une fois bousculé. Si les élèves avaient vu qui ils maltraiter ainsi, jamais Naruto n'aurait eu à jouer des coudes pour rejoindre son compagnon qui s'éloignait a grands pas au désespoir du blond, qui joua son atout et se mit à hurler par-dessus la foule animée :

-SASK'EY !! SASK'EY, ATTEND MOI !

Aussitôt, tout le monde se retourna vers l'origine de cette voix et, en reconnaissant son propriétaire, s'écartaient dans un silence quasi-religieux, le visage emplit de crainte. Le visage de Naruto se ferma devant cette réaction. L'air sombre, il passa entre les élèves qui se collaient littéralement au mur pour le laisser passer. A partir de ce moment-là, il n'eut plus la moindre difficulté à rejoindre le brun qui, lui, ne s'était pas arrêté.

Il ne le rattrapa qu'une fois dans la rue, déjà sur le chemin de leurs domiciles respectifs. Il posa une main sur son épaule et le força à se tourner vers lui. Aucune expression n'était visible sur son visage fin et la lueur de rage avait disparue de ses prunelles. Néanmoins, Naruto n'oublia pas ses objectifs et gronda :

-Maintenant, t'arrête de m'ignorer et tu me dis ce qu'il y a !

-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il y ait quelque chose ? dit-il en détachant chaque mot avec une nonchalance étudiée.

- Ton expression de ce matin, je l'ai pas inventée !

Un instant, Sasuke sembla gêné puis il reprit le contrôle de lui-même et le toisa :

-Tu rêve idiot ! Et de toute façon, sa te regarde pas !

Naruto vit rouge. Il attrapa Sasuke par le col et le secoua durement :

- Vas-y, répète !

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

Furieux, Naruto balança son poing sans retenue dans la mâchoire de l'Uchiwa qui grogna et recula sous le choc, tandis que le blond se mettait à hurler :

-Dans le parc non plus sa me regardait pas ! Et pourtant, je t'ai aidé à…

-TAIS-TOI ! Le coupa le brun, soudain hors de lui.

(Musique de fond .com/watch?v=yKW7EB4g7YU&translated=1 )

La colère réveilla les instincts des deux amis qui quelques minutes plus tôt marchaient côte à côte. Le taciturne saisit le blond a la gorge et le plaqua contre un mur avec sauvagerie. Grimaçant sous la douleur, L'Uzumaki réagit en fauchant les pieds du brun d'un mouvement précis de la jambe, projetant son adversaire au sol. Ce dernier lui attrapa les poignets et l'entraina dans sa chute.

Une fois au sol, ils s'empoignèrent avec violence, remplis d'une rage bestiale. Ainsi, Sasuke se fit fendre la lèvre inférieure, tandis que Naruto se faisait griffer l'arcade sourcilière. Il se prit un coude dans le plexus et l'Uchiwa entendit son genou craquer sinistrement quand il rata son opposant et heurta le bitume.

Sasuke eut le dessus l'espace d'un instant et en profita pour marteler le corps du blond de volées avant que ce dernier ne reprenne l'avantage et frappe le brun de toute ses forces, la brutalité de ses gestes lui rappelant un passé depuis longtemps mis de côté.

Soudain, Sasuke propulsa Naruto en arrière en ramenant ses genoux contre lui et en poussant d'un coup dans l'estomac du blond avec les pieds, l'envoyant rouler sur le trottoir poussiéreux.

Les deux jeunes hommes se relevèrent, haletant, sous les regards gênés des passants qui faisaient de larges détours pour éviter la zone de combat.

-Je t'ai beaucoup aidé avant, je connais ton pire secret, alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas partager ça avec moi ? Demanda Naruto d'une voix vibrante de colère et de déception.

-C'est pour ça que tu es venu m'aider ce jour-là ? Pour que j'ai une dette envers toi ? Que je te considère comme mon maître ? Les Uchiwa n'ont pas de maîtres ! Rugit Sasuke avec un peu de sa fierté habituelle, tout en lui décochant un coup dans le ventre.

Peinant a retrouver son souffle, coupé par la violence du dernier marron, l'Uzumaki bloqua l'avant-bras du brun avant de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans l'œil d'un geste enragé et aveugla a moitié son rival qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur en se tenant la partie droite du visage. Puis, sa main toujours pressée contre son œil endoloris, il envoya un bon coup de pied dans la partie sensible du blond qui se laissa tomber à genoux en gémissement sous la douleur.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à frapper Naruto dans les côtes, tant qu'il était à terre quand il vit avec horreur le regard azur se remplir lentement de larme que le blond tentait vainement de réprimer, honteux.

« Mais qu'est ce que je fais ? »

Ces mots percèrent le voile de colère qui embrumait l'esprit du glaçon. Il stoppa son mouvement, sous les yeux stupéfaits de son ami.

Un grand silence tomba, seulement troublé par les voitures qui les doublaient sur l'asphalte, non consciente de ce qui venait de se passer. D'ailleur, les conducteurs n'accordèrent même pas un regard à ces adolescents légèrement blessés et sales. Et, dans ce silence, la voix de Sasuke retentit :

-Je… Pardon. Murmura-t-il.

Il se détourna et reprit sa route. Derrière lui, il entendit Naruto se relever et lui dire :

-Tu as raison, les Uchiwa n'ont pas de maîtres et tu n'as pas à m'obéir quand je te dis de m'avouer ce que tu as. Mais c'est juste pour t'aider. Juste pour t'aider…

Le temps que Sasuke se retourne, il avait disparu dans une rue parallèle qui lui imposerait un long détour mais qui leur laisserais a tout les deux la possibilité de réfléchir seul, chacun de leur côté.

Le ténébreux savait qu'il était inutile de lui courir après, Naruto avait toujours eu le chic pour disparaître brutalement. Lui revint en mémoire combien cela l'avait franchement exaspéré au début et il sourit d'un air las en haussant les épaules. Il poursuivit son chemin d'un pas un plus léger.


	27. Chapitre 27 Souvenirs d'une époque 1

Chapitre 27 : Souvenirs d'une époque révolue… Ou pas (1).

Tournant au coin de la rue qui le séparait de Sasuke, Naruto se mit à courir, l'esprit en ébullition. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris bon sang ! Il s'était battu. Avec son meilleur ami. Il s'était battu avec son meilleur ami alors qu'il s'était juré de laisser tomber tout ça ! Et cette ivresse qui l'avait envahi pendant la bagarre… Il frissonna. Si Sasuke ne s'était pas maitrisé a temps et s'il y avait eu un bout de verre ou quoi que ce soit de tranchant a proximité, les choses auraient pu très mal se terminer.

A nouveau hors de lui, cette fois non contre Sasuke mais contre lui-même, il accéléra, pressé d'arriver chez lui et d'enfin se confier comme un enfant, tout raconter a l'oreille compatissante de ses parents adoptifs.

En chemin, des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, se transformant rapidement en de long flash de son passé :

_Flash back 1 :_

_Son premier jour au collège de Konoha. Son mauvais comportement lui avait valu l'exclusion de son ancien établissement et sa réputation l'avait précédé. Les élèves le regardait du coin de l'œil, chuchotait dans son dos. Mais il s'en moquait. Il fusillait du regard quiquonque le regardait un peu trop ouvertement et dès le premier jour, il avait déclenché une baston mémorable contre des durs qui n'acceptait pas son autorité. Tous ses adversaires avaient fini aux urgences. Il insultait ouvertement les profs, venait en cour quand sa lui chantait, c'est-à-dire presque jamais, n'hésitait jamais a frapper les plus jeunes comme les plus vieux. En moins d'un mois, il était devenu la terreur du collège. Sa parole faisait force de loi et tout le monde le craignait._

_« Sauf toi. Tu étais le seul à ne pas manifester d'émotion particulière en ma présence. Ca me mettait en rage et tu le savais. »_

''Surement que le brun aux yeux d'encre avait déjà vécu son drame a cet époque, un petit yankee dans mon genre ne devais plus lui faire grand chose. Sasuke…''

_Fin flash back 1._

Recommençant a marcher, Naruto sourit de sa stupidité d'autrefois en se remémorant sa première conversation avec son futur ami :

_Flash back 2 :_

_« Toi aussi, les élèves te respectait. Mais tu n'avais jamais eu besoin d'instaurer la peur dans leurs esprits pour ça. Tu avais utilisé la force bien sur, c'est obligatoire pour que tes paroles aient un quelquonque poids, mais tu ne t'étais jamais servi de tes poings quand tu pouvais l'éviter. C'était ça la grande différence entre toi et moi._

_C'est surement pour cette raison que je t'ai longtemps considéré comme un ennemi, un rival que je devais à tout prix écarter de mon chemin !_

_Je t'ai souvent observé de loin, appuyé à un mur et seul, même s'il y avait toujours un groupe de fille a proximité. Ton attitude glaciale décourageait les amis potentiels mais n'écartait pas les filles, que ce mutisme froid et hautain intriguait et fascinait à la fois. Elles jacassaient sans arrêt a ton sujet, il suffisait de tendre l'oreille pour entendre ''Sasuke ceci, Sasuke cela…'' toujours pour dire que ce caractère distant te rendait plus attirant encore._

_Ce n'est que plusieurs mois après mon arrivée que je me suis décidé à t'aborder, histoire de te jauger de plus près. Mais rien ne c'est passé comme prévu. Je comptais t'attendre a la sortie, après les cours, puisque j'avais déjà remarqué que tu empruntais le même chemin que moi et notre rencontre dans ce couloir a été des plus fortuite._

_Tu sortais de ta salle de cours de latin et moi, je marchais vers toi, sans te voir, ni toi ni tous les élèves qui, de toute façon, s'écartaient sur mon passage. Nous nous somme télescopé et tous les regards se sont braqués sur nous, attendant notre réaction, à nous, les deux garçons les plus connus de l'établissement. Toi, fidèle à ta nature, tu es resté très calme alors qu'à peine relevé, je me mettais à te hurler dessus : _

_-'Tain, p'tit con, tu peux pas regarder où tu marche ?! _

_-Je pourrais te demander la même chose, mais ce serais une perte de temps, et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un gamin aussi bruyant, vulgaire et immature comme toi, m'insulta-tu d'un air très calme, détaché, en détachant bien chaque syllabe._

_Pendant quelques secondes, je suis resté sans voix. Personne ne m'avait jamais remis à ma place comme tu venais de le faire._

_Sans me prêter attention plus longtemps, tu t'étais retourné et avais commencé à t'éloigner._

_A l'époque, je ne connaissais que la violence, physique et verbale, c'était mon seul moyen de communication. Alors, j'ai fait la seule chose que je savais faire : Je t'ai attrapé par le sweat, et t'ai obligé à te retourner vers moi. Mon poing a fusé et tu l'as évité d'un mouvement fluide, me forçant à lâcher prise au passage. Décontenancé, furieux, je recommençais. A nouveau, tu esquivas._

_Autour de nous, il n'y avait pas un bruit, les élèves formaient un cercle respectueux autour de nous. Le silence, lourd et pesant, retentissait plus fort à mes oreilles que n'importe quelle moquerie. J'aurais préféré des cris, des rires, des sifflements et je n'entendais que ce silence de mort qui me rendait dingue._

_Pour la troisième fois, j'ai balancé mon poing dans ta direction mais cette fois, tu ne t'écartas pas. Avec un soupir dans lequel je crus reconnaître les mots ''…Savoir abandonner…'', tu te décalas légèrement sur la droite et m'attrapa la main fermée. J'ai été vraiment surpris, c'était la première fois que l'on bloquait mes attaques dites ''dévastatrice'' si facilement._

_D'un coup, tu as serré les doigts et ma main a craqué. Ce bruit résonna dans le couloir toujours silencieux. Je n'ai ni crié, ni grimacé. Je n'ai pas pleuré, refusant de laisser voir ma faiblesse a la centaine d'élèves qui avait les yeux rivés sur nous. De toute façon, sans vouloir verser dans le mélodramatique, la douleur faisait partie de mon quotidien, dans chacune des bagarres de rue que ma simple présence provoquait. Tu me broyais la main, et ta voix a claqué, aussi glaciale que la mort :_

_-Je suis déçu, tu n'es pas a la hauteur de ta réputation. J'ai cru que tu serais plus fort que ça. En plus d'être un gamin, tu es faible, pleurnichard. C'est pitoyable, t'as de la gueule et c'est tout._

_Ton visage exprimait un mépris profond, le dégout et tu ajoutas d'une voix écœuré, m'achevant moralement :_

_-Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je me défende._

_Tu as resserré l'étau de tes doigts une dernière fois et tu m'as relâché. La douleur a été fulgurante. Je me suis écroulé à genoux au sol, haletant, pendant que tu t'éloignais. J'ai hurlé de rage, tu ne t'es pas retourné. Je me suis relevé, un peu chancelant, t'ai lancé mon sac pour te faire tomber, t'ai raté, je t'ai courus après._

_J'ai essayé de t'agripper à nouveau et j'ai réalisé que ma main était cassée. Sans te retourner, tu m'as lancé par-dessus ton épaule :_

_-Arrête. Sa suffit. Tu as perdu._

_-Je-n'ai-pas-perdu ! Ai-je sifflé entre mes dents_

_-Tu es un idiot. Accepte la défaite, tu en ressortiras plus fort._

_Et tu es partis, pendant que les pions apparaissaient enfin et m'emmenais dans le bureau de Tsunade qui me fit la morale une fois de plus, bien que je n'ai rien écouté._

_Malgré moi, tes paroles résonnaient en boucle dans ma tête et le gout amer de la défaite ne me quittait pas. _

_J'avais perdu. C'était difficile à admettre pour moi, qui avais toujours vaincu. »_

_Fin flash back 2._

« C'est la première chose que tu m'ai appris et je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Sans que je le sache, tes mots étaient déjà gravés au fer rouge dans ma mémoire. Je t'en suis redevable. »

Après ce jour, le blond n'avait plus cessé de s'entrainer, négligeant encore plus son travail scolaire, déjà catastrophique. Il passait son temps a se battre, quitte a tabasser des innocents croisés au hasard d'un croisement de rue, tout ça pour espérer avoir un jour une chance de battre ce glaçon qui lui avait déjà, en une seule rencontre, volé la plupart de ses repères. Le vaincre était devenu une obsession.

« Je t'ai haï comme je n'avais jamais détesté personne, pas même mes parents, ce qui n'est pas peu dire… Mais la raison la raison de ma haine était ailleurs : Elle provenait de cette admiration cachée que j'éprouvais à ton égard et que je n'acceptais pas. »

Jusqu'à ce fameux soir…

_Flash back 3 :_

_« Depuis longtemps, j'avais pris la sale habitude de trainer dans les bars de la ville, une fois la nuit passé et d'y boire comme un trou._

_Et puis, un soir, un vendredi exactement, j'ai atterris dans ce bar miteux, le ''Nyouki''. Si j'avais su que tu y travaillais, aurais-je osé y entrer ? Surement. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de rester sur une défaite, même aussi cuisante que l'avait été celle que tu m'avais infligée et mes techniques de combat s'étaient grandement améliorées depuis la dernière fois._

_Je ne t'avais pas vu tout de suite, tu devais être en cuisine, à moins que je n'aie été trop concentré sur moi-même pour faire attention à mon entourage. _

_Je me suis installé à une table isolé et ai appelé un serveur à qui j'ai commandé cinq bières. Je sais, l'alcool est interdit au mineurs, mais, en ville, il y toujours des bars qui vous servent quand même, à condition que vous payiez un peu plus cher. Il suffisait de moins que ça pour me bourrer mais quoi de mieux que l'ivresse de l'alcool pour oublier que l'on est un minable ?_

_Le garçon m'a regardé d'un drôle d'air mais n'a rien dit - par peur ou par respect du client ? Peu importe d'ailleurs - Et a obtempéré. J'ai attendu un bon moment et c'est toi qui es venu me servir, sans un mot, à l'instant même ou je m'apprêtais à crier au scandale pour une attente un peu trop longue. Sa m'a coupé la chique. Je parierais que tu l'avais fait exprès, mais je n'en serais jamais sur._

_Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai failli refuser les cannettes et m'enfuir. Puis j'ai réalisé a quel point ce serait puéril et lâche. Ensuite je me suis dit qu'après tout, ici, tu étais à mon service, je comptais en profiter. Je me suis enfilé les cinq cannettes avant de redemander la même chose. C'est un autre serveur qui est venu me les apporter et sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai été déçu. J'étais déjà ivre et cinq autres cannettes n'ont rien arrangées._

_Finalement, tu es venu t'asseoir a côté de moi. J'ai plus ou moins deviné que tu avais fini ton service puisque tu avais ôté ton tablier et ton badge._

_En ta présence, je me suis senti comme libéré d'un poids et comme j'étais soul, je me suis mis à parler, beaucoup, te confiant mon mal-être perpétuel depuis l'abandon de mes parents, parlant sans gêne, et tu m'as répondu, un peu, préférant écouter que parler._

_Mon dernier souvenir de cette soirée qui lia de manière plus précise notre future amitié, ce fut sensation de glisser -de mon tabouret probablement-, ton visage qui se teinte d'inquiétude puis le trou noir._


	28. Chapitre 28 Souvenirs d'une époque 2

Chapitre 28 : Souvenirs d'une époque révolue… Ou pas(2) et les débuts d'une amitié difficile.

_Je m'étais réveillé dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. D'abord, j'avais pensé à l'hôpital, et puis je m'étais fait la remarque que ça manquait de blanc et d'odeur à vomir pour un centre de soin. Plusieurs minutes après, j'avais réussi à me lever avec une migraine à s'en frapper la tête contre les murs et une horrible envie de vomir, accompagné de la non moins désagréable impression que le sol tanguait sous mes pieds. Je m'étais dirigeait vers ce que je supposais être une salle de bain, histoire de décuver un bon coup. J'ouvris donc la porte… pour tomber sur une autre chambre. Désespéré, ayant grand besoin de me passer de l'eau sur le visage, je m'étais mis à hurler :_

_-Y'a quelqu'un dans cette foutue baraque ? Bordel !_

_Seul le silence m'avait répondu. J'avais grogné et m'étais dirigé vers l'autre porte, a l'autre bout de la pièce. Petit à petit, des souvenir de la veille m'était revenus et c'est, horrifié par ce que j'avais fait que j'avais atterri dans le couloir, à l'instant même ou la porte s'ouvrait sur Sasuke._

_Lui n'avait pas manifesté de surprise alors que moi, je restais là, interdit, planté au milieu du couloir. Je l'avais vu se diriger sans hésitation vers une porte, ses bras tenant de maigres courses. Un seul sac, a moitié plein. Ou à moitié vide, cela dépendait du point de vue… J'en conclus que j'étais chez lui. Sonné, je l'avais suivi sans en avoir réellement conscience. Il s'affairait dans ce qui ressemblait à une cuisine, sans faire attention à moi. Je l'avais regardé, sans réussir à sortir toutes les interrogations qui se bousculaient à la limite de ma conscience, empirant mon mal de tête. Finalement, je parvins à bredouiller, sans trace de la colère qui m'habitait d'ordinaire :_

_-Pou…Pourquoi je suis là ?_

_Ma question était confuse, pourtant Sasuke la compris et, interrompant sa tâche, daigna me répondre, sans me regarder :_

_-T'était complètement saoul hier soir, et tu t'es effondré. J'allais pas te laisser comme ça._

_Je restais muet et il me dit d'une voix plus sèche :_

_-Sa t'écorcherais la langue de dire merci ?_

_Et exaspéré, il avait quitté la pièce._

_Juste avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui, j'avais murmuré :_

_-Merci…_

_Je suis sur qu'il m'avait entendu…_

_Fin flash back 3._

Le tendre sourire qui illuminait les traits du blond et faisait pétiller ses yeux depuis quelques instants, disparut quand il se rappela la suite de la scène.

_Flash back 4 :_

_J'avais rouvert la porte que tu venais de franchir. Tu étais déjà loin dans le couloir. Tu as fait une pause devant une porte à moitié vitrée et, de loin, j'avais eu l'impression que tu __t'inclinais__ devant. Puis tu avais repris ton chemin. Toujours planté devant la cuisine, j'avais entendu l'eau couler. J'en avais déduit que tu prenais ta douche._

_La curiosité est un vilain défaut et se mêler de ce qui ne nous regarde pas apporte toujours des ennuis. Tout le monde a déjà entendu ces phrases des centaines de fois, de la bouche de ses parents, de ses amis, de sa famille, donc j'aurais du le savoir. Mais moi, personne n'avait jamais été là pour me les répéter encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que cela rentre. Alors, j'avais été devant cette porte. A travers la vitre, qui ne couvrait que la partie haute de la porte, le reste étant de bois, j'avais vu les murs, comme taché par une matière sèche et noire. Je me rappelle m'être demandé si c'était du sang. Pour en avoir le cœur net, j'avais poussé la porte. Et là, une vision d'horreur s'était offerte à moi : Chaque meuble, chaque objet était renversé et recouvert de cette même substance que j'avais soupçonnais de plus en plus d'être du sang. La baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'extérieur, le jardin, avait été brisée et les bouts de verre au sol reflétait la lumière d'une manière magnifique qui contrastait singulièrement avec le coté sinistre de la salle. A travers la fenêtre brisée me parvenait la brise froide du mois de Novembre. Une chaise ancienne gisait sur le sol et j'avais déduis des morceaux de bois qui avait volés, qu'elle avait été jetée plusieurs fois au sol avec violence. Le sol lui-même était tapissé d'objet divers : Lampe fracassée, vase cassé, télé au sol et fauteuil renversé, coussin éventré dont les plumes avaient été dispersé par le vent ci-et-là, rideau déchiré, tapis taché… Une petite boite qui avait été projetée au sol par la chute de son guéridon avait laissé s'échapper une montre au cadran brisé, dont les aiguilles se promenaient librement._

_Le soleil se réverbérait dans un cadre miraculeusement intact au milieu du carnage. La photo représentait Sasuke plus jeune, dans les cinq ou 6 ans, sur les épaules d'un garçon plus âgé lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau. La personne était trop jeune pour être son père, j'en avais donc conclus qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Mais Sasuke n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il avait un frère…_

_Au milieu de la pièce, a coté de ce qui restait de la table basse, s'étendait une grosse et large tache sombre. Dans l'air flottait une abominable odeur de décomposition qui semblait incrustée dans les meubles et que le vent du dehors n'avait pas réussi à éliminer. Avançant avec précaution parmi les débris, j'avais trouvé, tout à fait par hasard, un long canif recouvert jusqu'au manche de la même matière suspecte. Curieux, j'avais gratté un peu et renifler. Une seule inspiration suffit à me confirmer ce que je savais déjà : C'était bel et bien du sang. Du sang qui avait séché au point de virer au noir et de s'effriter._

_« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? »_

_Mon regard horrifié avait glissé le long des murs, du sol encombré, des objets éparpillés, à la recherche d'indice éventuels. Mes yeux étaient tombé alors sur un sécateur, taché lui aussi, un revolver et une perceuse électrique. Cet attirail de torture me souleva le cœur et j'avais crus que j'allais vomir. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce, mais je n'étais plus sur de vouloir le savoir. En tout cas, cela avait du être horrible._

_Tout à coup, une pensée m'avait glacée d'effroi :_

_« Et si c'est Sasuke le responsable de ce massacre ? »_

_M'était revenu en tête, aussi stupide que cela paraisse, le conte de Barbe Bleue, qui tue sa femme parce qu'elle avait découvert une salle semblable a celle-ci. Je m'étais demandé si Sasuke comptait faire de moi sa prochaine victime. Mon regard s'était coulé vers le couloir quand j'avais entendu des bruits de pas s'approchant. Qui s'était arrêtés._

_Le cœur battant la chamade, je m'étais tourné vers la porte. Vers Sasuke qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les cheveux encore humides, l'air hagard et choqué. J'avais pris la parole d'une voix que j'avais espérée ferme et déterminée mais qui avait tremblé sous l'effet de la peur :_

_-Sas'key…Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Sa veut dire quoi tout ça ?_

_Ma voix t'avait sortit de ta torpeur. Toi, l'imperturbable, était soudainement sortit de tes gonds, ton visage pale se teintant de rouge, et tu t'étais mis à gesticuler, chacun de tes mouvements violents étant une menace a mon encontre :_

_-SORS-D'ICI ! Hurlais-tu en me postillonnant au visage._

_Etant déjà sous le choc de ma découverte macabre, ta réaction m'avais prit totalement au dépourvu et j'avais pris la fuite, terrifié. Dès que je fus sorti, tu avais refermé la porte derrière moi en la claquant de toutes tes forces et je me souviens avoir craint qu'elle se brise._

_Une fois dans le couloir, tu avais semblé te calmer et tu m'avais fusillé du regard, de la haine au fond des yeux. Quant a moi, j'haletais de peur, et je tentais discrètement de retrouver un semblant de sérénité. Tu t'étais tourné vivement vers moi et ton visage se tordait en une expression si féroce que j'avais reculé de plusieurs pas, des sueurs froides dans le dos._

_-Sors d'ici, avais-tu répété, et ta voix contenait tant de venin que j'avais cru avoir rêvé. Sors de chez moi et ne te représente plus jamais devant moi._

_Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, tu t'étais retourné et étais rentré dans une salle proche. Le claquement de la poignée, pourtant infime, résonna dans la maison silencieuse et, vu mon état du moment, avait suffit à me faire trembler de terreur. Sans demander mon reste, je m'étais enfui, comme un lâche, dans les rues désertes, marchant le long des murs dans le vain espoir de m'y fondre._

_La vision de cette pièce sinistre et sanglante restait imprimée sur ma rétine et resterais gravé dans mon esprit durant des années._

_Fin flash back 4._

Comme a chaque fois qu'il songeait à ce jour, l'odeur du sang lui envahit la bouche et les narines, comme s'il se trouvait a nouveau dans ce salon lugubre. Puis, chassant cette pensée, un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres sous forme de fumée blanche quand il se souvint de son acharnement des semaines suivantes pour arracher la vérité au brun, une fois les premières émotions passées :

_Flash back 5 :_

_Je me souviens de cette curiosité qui me hantait l'esprit. Je voulais savoir. Je saurais._

_A partir de ce jour, j'avais commencé à aller en cour toute la journée, ce qui était une surprise pour les élèves autant que pour les profs, qui n'osaient rien dire, de peur de me voir repartir. Bien sur, aucun ne savait que je venais uniquement pour tirer les vers du nez à un certain élève bien particulier. Je savais que ce ne serait pas facile avant même d'avoir essayé. Ce dont je ne me doutais pas, c'est que ce serait impossible._

_Jusqu'à cette tentative-là, j'avais toujours réussi à extraire ce que je voulais de la bouche de mes victimes, que ce soit par la peur que je leur inspirait ou que ce soit, bien que plus rare, par la violence. Avec Sasuke, je savais que ni l'un ni l'autre ne serait possible puisqu'il ne me craignait pas et que j'étais totalement incapable de le toucher dans un combat loyal. J'allais devoir changer de méthode et sa ne me plaisais pas. N'y aurait-il pas eu cette envie profonde, irrésistible, de connaître la vérité que j'aurais probablement abandonné. Mais ce sentiment était là, ne me quittait pas, se transformant chaque jour davantage en obsession, me poussant en avant. J'avais donc fais preuve de ténacité._

_Ce fut probablement ce jour-là que je commençais à réaliser que les coups n'aidaient guère, n'étaient des pièges qui attiraient davantage de violence encore, qu'il y avait d'autre solution aux problèmes. Ce changement de conscience était cependant trop infime, cette façon de voir le monde trop récente pour que je m'en rende compte et mon comportement ne changea en rien._

_Le premier jour ou je remis les pieds au collège après la discussion houleuse devant cette pièce si particulière, tu m'avais ignoré superbement, encore plus, si possible, que tu ne le faisais avant. Mais moi, je voulais te parler, je voulais savoir ! Plusieurs fois, je tentai de te coincer dans un coin de la cour ou dans une salle vide mais à chaque fois, tu m'esquivas._

_Pendant des jours et des jours, tu m'avais évité ainsi. J'étais furieux, et pourtant pieds et mains liés car ton terrifiant avertissement me résonnait encore aux oreilles, m'empêchant de réfléchir a une nouvelle façon de t'aborder, la frayeur me paralysant les neurones chaque fois ou je pensais a toi : « Sors d'ici et ne te représente plus jamais devant moi »._

_Ce manège avait duré deux semaines. Un jour pourtant, je m'étais décidais et t'avais suivis alors que tu rentrais chez toi. Je marchais a deux pas a peine derrière toi, si près que le bout de mes chaussures raclait parfois tes semelles, te déséquilibrant légèrement. Excédé, tu finis par te retourner d'un seul coup, les yeux luisant de colère et tu m'attrapas à la gorge, ton pouce et ton majeur pressant deux points sur mon cou. Tu me soulevas de terre et me tint là, a quelque centimètre du sol. Tu m'étranglais d'une main de fer, je ne parvenais plus à respirer. Je sentais le sang me monter au visage. Effrayé, je portai ma main a ma gorge, vers tes mains, et te griffa à plusieurs reprise, aussi fort que je le pus. Un rictus méprisant s'esquissa sur tes lèvres fines, ton visage ressemblant à un masque de haine._

_J'étouffais. Je sentais la vie me quitter, au fur et à mesure que mes poumons se consumaient à la recherche d'air inexistant. J'avais mal, et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que je ne ressentais plus rien. Ma vue était brouillée depuis longtemps, encore que je n'avais plus la notion du temps. Des points noirs dansaient devant mes yeux, grossissants à une vitesse folle et me cachant petit a petit le visage blafard de mon agresseur. Etrangement, le visage de mes parents adoptifs, qui désespérait de voir celui que j'étais, s'incrusta dans mon esprit vide. Je les avais toujours considérés comme des personnes secondaires de mon existence. Etait-ce possible que mon inconscient eu ressentit autre chose pour m'envoyer leur souvenir aux portes de la mort ? Que leurs paroles douces et rassurantes aient réussi envers et contre tout, et ce sans que je m'en aperçoive moi-même, a atteindre et toucher le fond de mon âme ?_

_Puis, tout d'un coup, je pris conscience pour la première fois que j'allais peut-être mourir. A quinze ans. C'était injuste, j'avais encore tellement de chose à vivre, tellement de chose à apprendre !_

_On dit que quand on est sur le point de mourir, notre vie défile devant nos yeux. Dans mon cas, ce fut vrai. Et le bilan ne fut pas fameux. Dégouté, je me rendis compte que j'avais gâché une grande partie de ma vie à tenter d'imposer le respect aux autres, respect qui se muait automatiquement en peur. Mais pourquoi ? A quoi cela m'avait-il servi ? Je n'avais aucun ami, les gens n'éprouvaient que terreur en face de moi, je rendais mes parents adoptifs fou de chagrin. Et c'était tout. Il n'y avait rien dans ma vie dont je puisse être fier. J'allais mourir, et personne ne me regretterais. J'allais mourir de la main du seul garçon qui n'avais pas eu peur de moi et que, sans me l'avouer, j'admirais par-dessus tout, sans jamais avoir fait quoi que ce soit de bien dans ma trop courte existence._

_« NON ! »_

_Ce cri perça la brume qui enveloppait mon esprit épuisé par la lutte contre la mort et, utilisant le peu d'énergie que confère le désespoir, je balançais mon pied vers Sasuke. Mais, avant même que je ne l'atteigne et qu'il ne pousse un grognement de douleur, je sentais déjà l'étau de sa main se desserrer. Mes bras pendaient le long de mon corps depuis quelques instants déjà. Je heurtais violemment ce que j'identifiais comme étant le sol, sans rien voir autour de moi. Une voix glacée résonna quelque part et les ténèbres m'engloutirent. Les mots me frappèrent juste avant que je ne perde connaissance avec, dans le ton, une trace ténue de tristesse :_

_-Ne t'approche plus de moi._


	29. Chapitre 29 : Mort

Chapitre 29 : Mort.

(Musique de fond)  
_Je flotte. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce que je ressens. Autour de moi, tout est noir. J'aperçois des petites boules de lumière qui n'éclairent pas, comme si le noir alentour aspirait leur lueur. Ces petites sphères blanches sont près de moi, et pourtant inaccessibles. Elles me semblent proche, cependant, j'ai beau tendre le bras je ne les atteins pas. Je marche dans leur direction. Mes jambes pèsent des tonnes, la plante de mes pieds est douloureuse, mettre un pied devant l'autre est une torture. Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est que plus je m'approche, plus elles s'éloignent. Ma colère et ma frustration grandissent, et je vois autour de moi l'air devenir pourpre. Puis, comme pour la lumière de ces boules qui m'exaspèrent tant, j'ai l'impression que ma colère est extraite de mon corps avant de s'évanouir dans la nuit. Est-ce cela la mort ? Ca ne ressemble en rien a ce que le prêtre prédisait, avec son paradis tout de miel et de douceur. A moins que ce ne soit l'enfer. Pourtant, je peine a croire que mes péchés soient assez grave pour que je me retrouve parmi les diables. De toute façon là encore, rien ne correspond à la description de ''l'Homme de Dieu'' : Ni chaleur étouffante, ni humain torturé par des petits êtres rouges a corne. La mort ne serait donc qu'une nuit sans fin, cette fraicheur qui engourdit les membres, ce silence effrayant, cette solitude ? Cette pensée me terrifie et de la sueur froide coule le long de mon dos, me glaçant jusqu'aux os.  
Petit à petit, mes souvenirs s'échappent, du plus ancien au plus récents, mon esprit devient confus. Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, je me rappelle qui je suis. Puis j'oublis. Tout simplement. Je suis tel un poisson rouge, qui tourne dans son bocal et qui, le temps d'en faire le tour oublie et recommence inlassablement.  
Je suis immense et je suis minuscule, je suis tout et je ne suis rien. Suis-je encore moi ? Mais qui est moi ? Je n'existe plus. Libéré des autres, libéré du monde, libéré de tout, je deviens pensée et les étoiles me tendent les bras. Je ne suis plus qu'une des innombrables âmes perdue dans ce monde de ténèbres, toutes isolée les une des autres, sans contact. Je ne veux pas de cette vie sans fin, je me débats mais déjà ma détermination s'effrite, mes envies deviennent poussière. Je ne suis plus.  
(__Musique de fond à remettre deux voir trois fois selon vitesse de lecture__)  
Il fait froid, mais je ne connais plus ce mot. J'oublie la capacité à communiquer, mes capacités de description s'effacent et de toute façon, il n'y a guère de mot pour exprimer la mort. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller dans cette dimension qui n'a ni droite ni gauche, ni haut ni bas, pas de limite, pas d'horizon, aucun point de repère. Puis, subitement, une étrange et réconfortante chaleur m'envahit, du cœur, là où était autrefois blottie une forme chaude, jusqu'à mes orteils, au sommet de mon crâne. La mort serait-elle agréable finalement ? Je mets un moment à comprendre qu'on cherche à m'enlever, à m'arracher serait plus juste, à ce monde de désolation. Peu à peu, sentiments, souvenirs et émotion reviennent. Je sens la vie qui afflue en moi et c'est merveilleux. Je lutte pour m'extraire des griffes répugnantes de la mort et enfin, l'étincelle de vie ultime se rallume et je reviens au présent.  
(Fin musique de fond)  
Je me réveille totalement sans savoir où je suis, ni combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis ma perte de conscience. J'ai mal, je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux ni bouger le moindre muscle. Alors j'écoute. Les bruits extérieurs m'aident à me sentir vivant. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre de toute façon. Un petit bruit strident, bref et irrégulier, retentit encore et encore, me brisant les tympans. J'ai l'impression qu'il se régularise, mais peut-être n'est-ce, effectivement, qu'une impression.  
Une voix d'homme un peu bourrue grogne :  
-Il revient...  
Une autre voix, de femme cette fois-ci :  
-Il a eu beaucoup de chance ! Si ce jeune garçon n'avait pas téléphoné à temps et transporté le gamin plus près de l'hôpital, il y serait resté ! Ces quelques seconde de gagnée lui ont sauvée la vie !  
Un garçon ? Quel garçon ? Tout les garçons de cette ville aurait été trop heureux de le laisser crever sur le trottoir !  
L'une des personnes, probablement l'infirmier, quitte la pièce. Aussitôt, deux femmes se mettent à jacasser sur la beauté de l'inconnu qui m'a apparemment sauvé la vie.  
J'écoute, car dans le silence de la pièce, il est difficile de faire autrement, mais j'aimerais qu'elles se taisent. Mais peut-être que je me voile la face, encore une fois. Peut-être au fond suis-je content qu'elle ne cesse de discuter, car plus elle donne de détails sur mon sauveur, plus j'ai de chance de l'identifier. Cependant, d'un coup, mes oreilles se dressent et je me mis à suivre la conversation très attentivement :  
-Ces cheveux de jais avaient l'air de soie ! Pépiait la première femme.  
-J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir y passer la main pour m'en assurer ! Rêvais la seconde.  
-Et ce visage si fin ... Reprit la première.  
-Ses yeux noirs me fascinaient, Renchérit la seconde.  
-Dommage qu'il soit si jeune autrement...conclut la première d'un air entendu avant de quitter la salle à son tour.  
La seconde, qui était désormais la dernière présente, fit quelques réglages sur une machine, le ''bip-bip'' des touches s'envolant dans l'air et s'enfuyant avec le vent par la fenêtre ouverte que l'infirmière referma avant de sortir, me laissant enfin seul.  
C'est à ce moment là que je pris conscience de la mauvaise qualité de l'air et du plastique moite qui recouvrait ma bouche et mon nez. Une aide respiratoire ? Je devais être sacrément amoché. Puis me revint en mémoire le souvenir du monde de solitude, sombre et malsain. Je frissonnai et me fit la remarque qu'être en vie n'était déjà pas si mal.  
Ensuite, mon esprit dériva vers les propos des deux bavardes et je fronçais les sourcils, les paupières toujours closes. Je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne qui rassemblait les critères énumérés par les infirmières et c'était Sasuke. Mais pour quelle raison m'aurait-il sauvé la vie après m'avoir presque tué ? Je devais me tromper, sa n'avait aucun sens ! Une migraine atroce me vrilla le crâne et je fus forcé de reporté ce problème à plus tard.  
__Fin flash back 5._  
(Musique de fond)  
Il avait passé quatre jours à l'hôpital, puis on l'avait laissé sortir. Ses parents adoptifs, Iruka et Akie étaient venus le voir chaque jour et, contre toute attente, il leur avait fait bon accueil. Il se souviendrait toujours de leurs yeux rouges et gonflés et de l'inquiétude sincère qui brilla dans leur regard le premier jour où on les autorisa à lui rendre visite. Ils avaient gardé leur distance, trop habitué a la sauvage réserve de leur fils adoptif, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci, a leur grande surprise, leur ouvre les bras. Il ne le leur aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il était heureux de les voir.  
Enfin, après avoir beaucoup couru, marché, couru encore, il aperçut les contours de son appartement qui se découpait encore sur le fond sombre de la nuit qui tombait, l'étage où il habitait encore éclairé, trouant les ténèbres de sa lumière.  
D'un coup, il eut l'impression que sa griffure le brûlait et il gagna sa chambre en silence, sans que ses parents le voient mais en laissant son sac dans l'entrée, pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Sa blessure était minuscule et ne le faisait pas souffrir, mais il ne voulait pas voir l'expression de ses parents quand ils comprendraient qu'il s'était battu, qu'il avait rechuté après tout les efforts fournis pour décrocher. Leur déconvenue était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait voir s'afficher sur leurs visages, si on exceptait le rejet.  
Iruka et Akie savaient que quand Naruto voulait être seul, il ne fallait pas le déranger, aussi ne vinrent-il pas le voir et il put, nonchalamment allongé sur son lit, les mains sous la tête, replonger tranquillement dans ses souvenirs, ceux qui suivirent sa sortie de l'hôpital :  
_Flash back 6 : __  
Mes parents étaient venus me chercher et je leur en étais reconnaissant. Nous marchions dans la rue en silence, goutant au calme, ce silence qui remplace les mots les plus forts. Je me sentais bien. J'était passé très près de la mort, peut-être trop, et cela m'avait décidé à profiter pleinement de la vie. Je sentais les regards de mes parents braqués sur moi, remplis d'une tendresse que je ne comprenais pas, mais que j'appréciais et qui me deviendrait par la suite aussi indispensable que l'air que l'on respire.  
Soudain, dans une ruelle obscure, j'entrevis une silhouette sombre qui se coulait parfaitement dans les ombres. La reconnaissant, je m'élançais vers elle, abandonnant mes parents qui ne tentèrent pas de me retenir, déjà stupéfait d'avoir réussi à m'apprivoiser a ce point et ne demandant guère de miracle supplémentaire, estimant que les choses viendraient en leur temps. Ils s'éloignèrent main dans la main, couple réconcilié que ma sauvagerie d'enfant des rues avait failli séparer.  
A mon grand soulagement, la silhouette ne s'enfuit pas à mon approche, même si je crus distinguer un mouvement de recul. Quoi que je ne puisse en être certain, vu l'obscurité ambiante. La personne attendit calmement que j'arrive à sa hauteur. Enfin, je pus discerner son visage grâce a la faible lueur émanant des lampadaires disposés dans la rue que je venais de quitter.  
Ses yeux noir et profond me fixaient sans que je sois capable d'y lire la moindre émotion, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches pour les préserver du froid, son visage fin restant neutre malgré mes regards inquisiteurs.  
(__Musique de fond à remettre plusieurs fois__)  
Soudain mal a l'aise, je détournais le regard, portant mon attention sur les papillons qui voletaient autour de toute source de lumière, créant un nuage indistinct autour des lampadaires. J'avais l'impression de sentir à nouveau ses mains sur mon cou. Je frissonnai. Pendant toute ma convalescence, j'avais rêvé de revoir le brun, pour le remercier, puisque je lui devais la vie. Et surtout parce qu'il m'avait ouvert les yeux, bien involontairement. Mais pas une fois je ne m'étais demandé ce que je ferais une fois en face de lui. Le silence s'étira donc, lourd de tension. Je sentais son regard sans âme me scruter et je ne parvenais pas plus à relever les yeux qu'à produire un son. Enfin, il prit la parole d'une voix rauque :  
-Pourquoi es-tu là ? Ne devrais-tu pas rester avec ta famille ?  
Sa voix dérapa sur le dernier mot tandis qu'il indiquait du menton la rue derrière moi.  
Et dans tes yeux, je lus une légère incertitude.  
C'était le moment. Je pris mon courage a deux main, planta mon regards dans le tien et après avoir longuement inspiré l'air froid de la nuit, qui me glaça la gorge et les poumons, décida d'ignorer ta seconde question et me lança :  
-Je...je voulais te remercier.  
Là, je t'avais bien surpris. L'étonnement que je vis apparaître sur ton visage me fit jubiler intérieurement. Je t'étais reconnaissant, mais tu restais mon rival !  
-Me remercier ? Tu es fou ? Je t'ai laissé à moitié mort sur un trottoir désert ! J'ai voulu te tuer !  
Le dégout dans ta voix était perceptible. Dégout envers moi...Ou envers toi-même ? Je n'osai pas te questionner à ce sujet. A la place, je te hurlai à la figure :  
-Pas la peine de faire l'innocent ! Tu sais, repris-je d'une voix plus calme et ironique, quand les femmes voient un bel homme, elles bavardent beaucoup...  
Je laissais ma phrase en suspens et tu me jetas un regard en biais. Comme tu ne faisais pas mine de répondre, je repris la parole d'une voix que j'affermis autant que je le pus :  
-Je sais que tu as téléphoné aux urgences et que tu m'as approché de l'hôpital.  
Ton visage, qui avait repris son air impassable, resta de marbre et je conclus dans un souffle :  
-Sa m'a sauvé la vie...  
A nouveau, aucune réaction de ta part. Tu commençais à m'agacer sérieusement. Puis la seconde raison pour laquelle je voulais te remercier me revint à l'esprit et je desserrais les poings :  
-Et surtout, tu m'as permis de comprendre pas mal de choses essentielles. Donc, merci.  
Cette fois, ton expression changea légèrement, s'adoucit imperceptiblement et ton regard refléta une émotion que je n'eus pas le temps d'analyser car tu inclinas la tête en un insaisissable hochement de tête appréciateur et de longues mèches noires vinrent me cacher tes yeux. Puis tu te détournas sans un mot et t'enfonça dans la nuit.  
(Fin musique de fond.)  
(__Musique de fond__)  
Je te laissai partir sans tenter de te retenir comme je l'aurais fait autrefois. J'avais compris que cela serait inutile. Mais à présent, j'avais envie de te connaître plus profondément. Je voulais comprendre qui tu étais réellement et je savais d'avance que ce ne serait pas facile, mais je refusai de baisser les bras .Pour la première fois depuis mon entrée dans cet orphelinat miteux dans lequel je passai la plus grande partie de mon enfance, je souhaitais avoir quelqu'un a mes côtés.  
Je n'avais pas abandonné l'envie de savoir quel secret sinistre renfermait ton salon, mais je ne te forcerais plus la main. J'attendrais que tu viennes te confier à moi si le désir t'en prenait. Et pour cela, je devais me confier à toi. J'allais détester ça...  
(Fin musique de fond)  
(__Musique de fond__)  
Faisant volte-face, je retournais dans la rue principale et repris le chemin de la maison. Je me surpris à me demander ce que Iruka et Akie aurait préparé à manger. Je me mis à sourire. Puis rapidement, mon rire joyeux résonna sur le mur de la rue déserte tandis que je me mettais à courir, goutant la caresse glacée du vent sur mon visage, et que l'écho s'emparait de mon rire et le répétait a l'infini. Quand je pensais qu'il avait fallu que je passe à deux doigts de la mort pour apprendre à apprécier tout ces plaisirs simples !  
J'étais heureux.  
__Fin flash back 6._  
(Fin musique de fond)  
Des petits coups frappés contre la porte de sa chambre tirèrent Naruto du passé.  
-Naruto ? fit la voix grave et rassurante de son père, c'est l'heure d'aller à table.  
-Ok, j'arrive ! Répondit le blond.  
Soudainement angoissé comme jamais, il se rendit dans la salle de bain, voisine de sa chambre et examina la griffure infligée par Sasuke dans ce combat qui lui semblait être d'une autre époque tellement il lui paraissait s'être écoulé de temps entre les deux périodes.  
La blessure était vraiment bénigne. Il pourrait peut-être dire qu'un chat l'avait griffé... Non, il n'arrivait même pas à envisager de mentir à ses parents. Il leur dirait la vérité... Et supporterais en silence le martyre que représenterais pour lui leur déception. Soupirant, la peur au ventre, les rejoignit dans la cuisine d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur de lasagne. Il en eut l'eau à la bouche un instant avant de se rappeler qu'il n'aurait pas le loisir de les déguster comme il le voudrait. Il passa la porte et ses parents lui sourirent avec, dans les yeux, la même tendresse protectrice qu'ils avaient eu ce fameux jours où ils étaient venus le chercher a l'hôpital.  
Sa gorge se serra. Il aurait voulu repousser le moment où le sourire disparaitrait mais il les respectait trop pour user d'artifices. Aussi, quand les yeux de son père se fixèrent sur la marque rouge qui ornait son front, il ne chercha pas à la dissimuler. Et quand sa mère lui demanda ce que c'était d'une voix douce, il ne tourna pas autour du pot :  
-C'est une marque de griffure. C'est Sasuke qui ma la faite quand...Quand on s'est battus...  
Sa voix c'était cassée sur les derniers mots. Ses parents se regardèrent un instant. Il s'attendait à voir de la colère ou pire, de la déconvenue s'afficher sur leur visage serein. Au lieu de ça, il n'aperçut que peine pour lui. Il y eut un court silence qui sembla durer une éternité. Puis Iruka prit la parole, d'une voix qui ne contenait aucune colère :  
-Pourquoi vous battiez-vous ?  
Horriblement honteux, Naruto se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre et répondit :  
-Je voulais savoir pourquoi il m'ignorait et pourquoi il ne répondait pas à mes questions. Je ne pensais pas que ça tournerait comme ça...Désolé.  
Nouveau regard entre ses parents. Penaud, Naruto baissa la tête et fixa le sol, trouvant tout à coup que la vieille tache de javel sur le bois usé était tout compte fait réellement passionnante.  
(Musique de fond)  
Lorsque sa mère reprit la parole, Naruto garda les yeux rivés sur la bavure :  
-Naruto, disait-elle de sa voix légère, ce n'est pas grave.  
Surpris, le concerné releva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard emplis d'amour de Akie.  
-Mais... Mais ce n'est pas bien ! Bien sur que si c'est grave !  
La voix de son père retentit à son tour, apaisante :  
- Tout les garçons se battent un jour, que ce soit avec leurs frères ou avec leurs amis.  
Voyant que son fils allait protester, il prit les devants et ajouta :  
-Bien sur, ton cas est un peu particulier, nous sommes d'accord. Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu étais revenu en arrière.  
A nouveau, le blond ouvrit la bouche pour objecter. Iruka haussa la voix :  
-Autrefois, te serais-tu rendu malade pour une bagarre ?  
Soufflé par le résonnement, Naruto referma la bouche et secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.  
-Non, bien sur ! Reprit vivement son père. Avant, tu te moquais éperdument de ce genre de chose ! Aujourd'hui, regarde-toi : Tu es là, à nous demander pardon de t'être fait du mal ! Tu as changé, muri, et comprit des choses que tu ne pourras plus oublier à présent ! Le passé est derrière toi ! Alors, efface cette expression d'abattement que je vois sur ton visage, et ne doute plus jamais de toi.  
Sa mère ajouta, d'une voix déterminée :  
-Tu regrette de t'être laissé aller, c'est le principal.  
(Fin musique de fond)  
Les yeux écarquillés, brillant de gratitude, Naruto les regarda tout les deux, longuement, avec, au fond des yeux, reconnaissance et respect.  
-Allez ! Déclara sa mère sur un ton plus enjoué, viens manger tes lasagnes ! Elles ne t'on pas attendue pour refroidir !  
Profondément soulagé, Naruto regagna sa place habituelle le cœur léger. Il s'installa et se mit aussitôt à dévorer son repas. Entre deux bouchées, il releva la tête, posa son regard azur sur eux, attendri, et articula un petit ''merci''.  
Bientôt, la table commença à résonner, comme a l'accoutumée, de conversations inutiles, parfois ponctuées de rires joyeux.  
Le passé est un trésor précieux, qu'il est bon de regarder de temps à autre pour éviter de renouveler les erreurs d'autrefois.  
Naruto en était conscient, ce jour-là plus que jamais.


End file.
